Oswój mnie
by Przypadkiem
Summary: Czy dziewczyna, która jest skazana na samotność, ma prawo do miłości? Czy to jej moc jest problemem, czy może ona sama wytyczyła granice, których boi się przekroczyć? Co się stanie, gdy do jej uporządkowanego świata wkroczy ktoś, kto nie respektuje narzuconych zasad i granic? Długi Fic z dużą ilością ROMY, w tle pojawi się JeanxScott, KittyxLance i… ale nie uprzedzajmy faktów
1. Chapter 1

**Notka na początek:**

**Akcja dzieje się po zakończeniu IV sezonu X – Men: Ewolucja.**

**Kilka słów wyjaśnienia:  
1. Remy nie nosi tej obrzydliwej fryzury na grzyba znanej z kreskówki. Myśląc o Remym, wyobrażajcie go sobie z komiksu – z lekko potarganymi, dłuższymi włosami.  
2. Umówmy się, że na zakończenie IV sezonu Kurt nie powiedział do Mystique, by zostawiła jego i Rogue w spokoju. Powiedzmy, że wymownie milczał.  
3. Jubilee jest wyjęta z komiksu. Tak, będzie to irytująca, krzykliwa, odjazdowa Chinka. Ale uwaga, nie będzie jej na początku.  
4. Nie wszystkie postacie są kanoniczne, na pewno taką postacią nie będzie Betsy czy Emma Frost.  
5. Naturalnie nie wszystkie wydarzenia są dokładnie takie, jakie znacie z komiksów czy TAS. Zaczerpnęłam z nich wiele, ale poprowadziłam po swojemu.  
6. Mniej więcej wiem, jaki będzie zarys fabuły, ale wszystko może się zmienić pod wpływem waszych sugestii, niespodziewanego olśnienia, czy innych okoliczności. Jaki z tego morał? Oczekuję feedbacku, waszych komentarzy, uwag (także tych krytycznych!).  
7. Jednocześnie piszę dwa fiki, do tego mam w planach trzecie. Postaram się jednak regularnie zamieszczać kolejne rozdziały.  
8. Nie znam francuskiego. :  
9. Niestety, literkami nie da się dobrze oddać akcentu. A już akcent cajuński czy akcent dziewczyny z Południa jest niebywale ciężki do uchwycenia w pisanym języku polskim. W sumie nawet nie mam pomysłu, jak mogłabym go tutaj dodać. Dlatego też czytając wypowiedzi Remy'ego dodawajcie sobie melodyjną, francuską linię, a przy Rogue niech to będzie charakterystyczne zaciąganie i, czego nie było w polskiej wersji Evo, zachrypnięty głos. Ideałem jest tutaj Rogue z angielskiej wersji Evo/TAS.  
10. Jestem po przeczytaniu naprawdę mnóstwa fików w języku angielskim i z bólem stwierdzam, że choć nasz język jest piękny, bogaty i różnorodny, to dialogi w języku Dickensa są bardziej obrazowe, dynamiczne i lepiej brzmią. Przepraszam, ale naprawdę uważam, że lepiej brzmi oburzona Rogue mówiąca „WHAT AR' U FRIGGIN' DOIN' IN MAH BEDROOM?!" niż „Co ty do cholery robisz w moim pokoju?!". Serio, najchętniej pisałabym narrację po polsku, a dialogi po angielsku. Ale tak nie wolno. Więc żeby znaleźć konsensus postanowiłam, że nie wszystkie określenia będę tłumaczyła na język polski. Sabretooth nie będzie „Szablozębym" (swoją drogą uważam, że lepiej brzmi „Szablozębny", jak myślicie?), Logan będzie nazywał Rogue (nie Rudą ffs!) Stripes, a Gambita „gumbo". Nie będę jednak wstawiała irytujących „wtf", „lol", „are you kidding me". Wiem, że nasza droga młodzieży zapożycza bardzo dużo wyrażeń z języka angielskiego, jednak w tym fiku nie będę tego stosować. W języku angielskim łatwiej jest też przedstawić sposób mówienia czy akcent. Przeczytajcie pierwsze lepsze ROMY, to będziecie wiedzieć, o co mi chodzi. Nawet nie zdajecie sobie sprawy, jak długo próbowałam rozgryźć, co znaczy N'Awlins wypowiadane przez Cajuna. Zagadka: co znaczy N'Awlins? **

**Disclaimer: Oczywiście, że nie wymyśliłam sobie tych postaci ani świata, w którym żyją. Wszystkie zasługi należą się Marvelowi, ja tylko bezwstydnie korzystam z ich dorobku. **

** Rozdział I **

- Pracuj całą ręką, nie tylko pięścią – zwrócił się do niej Logan. – O tak, dokładnie. Twój bark niech też pracuje.

Rogue zacisnęła usta i zmarszczyła brwi. Skupiła się na swoim celu – skórzanym worku treningowym przytwierdzonym do sufitu za pomocą łańcucha. Raz, dwa, trzy. Praca całą ręką. Zaangażuj mięśnie. Zaciśnij pięść. Wyprowadź cios. Prawa ręka, lewa ręka, noga, kolano.

- Dobrze. Teraz spróbuj ze mną.

Logan ustawił się naprzeciwko niej w pozycji do walki. Oczywiście była świadoma, że nie miałaby z nim szans, gdyby walka była prawdziwa. Nie licząc jego szponów, miał nadludzką siłę, sprawność oraz instynkt. Zmiótłby ją bardzo szybko. Teraz jednak tylko markowali ciosy. Trenowali walkę, dbali o jej sprawność fizyczną.

Rogue zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, że ma najmniej użyteczną moc spośród wszystkich jej towarzyszy. Dopóki kogoś nie dotknęła, była zdana jedynie na swoje ludzkie możliwości, nie tak jak Scott czy Jean, którzy w każdym starciu grali pierwsze skrzypce. Rogue czasem się zastanawiała, po co profesor Xavier nalegał, by zasiliła jego szeregi. Z czasem doszła do przykrej konkluzji, że profesor po prostu nie chciał, by walczyła przeciwko nim. A troska o nią bądź chęć pomocy jej z poradzeniem sobie z mocą, jaka była jej dana, była jedynie drugoplanowa.

Okej, miała swój udział, dość spory swoją drogą, w pokonaniu Apocalypso. Ale jedyne, co zrobiła, to użyła czyjejś mocy. Była jedynie nośnikiem, przemytnikiem. Niczym więcej. Tak przynajmniej uważała. Dlatego wkrótce po powrocie do Instytutu poprosiła Logana o prywatne treningi. Chciała być czymś więcej, niż tylko złodziejką czyichś talentów, poza tym siła, zwinność oraz umiejętności walki mogły umożliwić jej przeżycie podczas starcia. Nie mogła liczyć na to, że w każdym gorącym momencie pojawi się Kurt, który teleportuje ją w bezpieczne miejsce, czy Jean, która stworzy telekinetyczną barierę. Nie mogła cały czas na nich liczyć. Musiała stać się samodzielna. Miała swoją dumę.

Logan się zgodził, nie zadając przy tym żadnych niewygodnych pytań. Być może sam się domyślił, dlaczego Rogue chciała wyjść ponad zwykłe sesje w Danger Roomie. Niemniej jednak nie komentował tego, za co dziewczyna była mu wdzięczna.

Trenowali w ten sposób już od kilku miesięcy. Co tydzień wieczorem ćwiczyła indywidualnie z Loganem, do tego sama spędzała czas w Danger Roomie lub na joggingu. Zaprocentowało to nie tylko lepszymi wynikami podczas treningów z resztą drużyny, ale również miało wpływ na jej wygląd: stała się jeszcze szczuplejsza, smuklejsza, a przy tym subtelnie umięśniona.

Rogue wyprowadziła pierwszy cios. Logan odparował. Zmarszczyła czoło, zdmuchnęła z nosa kosmyk białych włosów i powoli podeszła do Logana nie spuszczając go z oczu. Raz jeszcze wyprowadziła cios prawą ręką, Logan znowu odbił i przeczuwając jej kolejny krok, uchylił się przed zamachnięciem lewą ręką. Rogue skrzywiła się.

- Skróć dystans. Jestem większy od ciebie, ale, teoretycznie – Logan uśmiechnął się nieznacznie – ty jesteś zwinniejsza. Bądź w ciągłym ruchu.

Rogue skinęła głową i zaczęła powoli okrążać Logana markując przy tym ciosy, co miało rozproszyć jego uwagę. Oczywiście, gdyby to była prawdziwa walka, to Logan nie byłby taki głupi, ale to była tylko sesja treningowa. Po kilku takich razach wyprowadziła z zaskoczenia cios nogą. Logan uśmiechnął się z aprobatą. Sytuacja się powtórzyła jeszcze kilkakrotnie, nim zaczął się prawdziwy trening. Teraz Rogue musiała nie tylko powalić Logana, ale również unikać jego ciosów. Zastosowała się do jego rady i starała się być ciągle w ruchu, zwinnie uchylając się od jego uderzeń, a także próbować samej zaatakować. Za każdym razem, gdy upadała na ziemię, Logan odchodził w tył na kilka kroków dając jej przy tym czas na wstanie oraz przygotowanie się do kolejnej serii. Musiała być cały czas skupiona, obserwować każdy ruch swojego przeciwnika i jednocześnie szacować swoje szanse na wyprowadzenie skutecznego ciosu. Nie było to łatwe, ale nikt nie mówił, że takie będzie. Aczkolwiek poczyniła spore postępy biorąc pod uwagę swoją formę z początku tych treningów. Teraz jej sprawność fizyczna nie była problemem, nie potrzebowała więcej niż jednej przerwy podczas całej sesji. Z rozbawieniem zauważyła kiedyś, że tutaj tak naprawdę nie chodziło o siłę, czy o to, czy dostanie zadyszki. Logan uczył jej przede wszystkim skupienia, spostrzegawczości, a także zachowania zimnej krwi. Technika oraz siła – choć ważne – stanowiły drugorzędną sprawę. Raz na jakiś czas włączali sesję w Danger Roomie, gdzie zadaniem Rogue była skuteczna ucieczka oraz powstrzymanie się od walki najdłużej, jak to możliwe.

- Dobrze, Stripes, przywołamy sobie jakichś przeciwników, co? – rzucił Logan, gdy Rogue wstawała po raz kolejny z podłogi. - Jak ci idzie z profesorem? – zerknął na Rogue znad panelu sterowania.

- Lepiej niż było, lecz wciąż w lesie – uśmiechnęła się lekko.

Od jakiegoś czasu zaczęły męczyć ją koszmary. Nie były to jej koszmary. Pochodziły one z kawałków świadomości osób, których moce wchłonęła. Same sny jeszcze mogła zbagatelizować, ale coraz częściej te cząstki innych ludzi zaczęły dawać jej w kość również na jawie. Cały czas słyszała głosy w swojej głowie, czasem były one tak głośne, że dostawała migreny. Rogue dwa razy w tygodniu przychodziła do profesora na sesje medytacji, które miały pomóc w kontrolowaniu jej mocy, a także z poradzeniem sobie ze skutkami absorpcji czyjejś osobowości.

- Nadal masz koszmary? – zapytał poważnym tonem, przecinając szponem górną część butelki z wodą.

- Tak – odparła cicho po kilku chwilach. Nie miała wątpliwości, czyje sny dzisiaj śniła. Obóz koncentracyjny w Oświęcimiu, niemieccy żołnierze, komory gazowe… To były wspomnienia Erica Lehnsherra, znanego szerszemu ogółowi jako Magneto. Zbudziła się w środku nocy zlana potem. Jej kołdra leżała skotłowana na podłodze, a prześcieradło było niemal całe ściągnięte z łóżka. Przez chwilę bała się, że obudziła też Kitty, ale po krótkiej chwili zdała sobie sprawę, że jej współlokatorka pewnie zeszła do kuchni coś przekąsić. Jak zwykle zresztą.

- Nie będę cię pocieszał mówiąc, że dasz sobie z tym radę. Ja bym nie dał – stwierdził bez ogródek. – Ale jeśli ktokolwiek mógłby sobie z tym poradzić, to tylko ty. Zwłaszcza jeśli masz pod ręką Chucka.

Rogue przytaknęła. Postępy, jakie wspólnie poczynili, nie były oszałamiające. Ale też mieli przed sobą trudne zadanie. W ciągu ostatnich lat Rogue wchłonęła mnóstwo różnych osobowości. Każda z nich miała swoje marzenia, zdolności, sny, wspomnienia, a także – w przypadku mutantów – unikalne moce. Odseparowanie ich od świadomości Rogue zajmowało dużo czasu. Ale profesor twierdził, że kiedy uda im się stworzyć barierę mentalną odgradzającą osobowość Rogue, będą mogli spróbować nauczyć się kontroli jej mocy. A od tego był zaledwie krok od możliwości dotknięcia drugiej osoby.

- Dzisiaj w nocy ma przybyć nowy członek Instytutu – rzucił od niechcenia Logan i dopił resztkę wody.

Rogue zmarszczyła czoło i rzuciła Loganowi pytające spojrzenie. Odkąd pokonali Apocalypso, profesor ściągał do Instytutu kolejnych mutantów. Twierdził, że teraz muszą się zjednoczyć, gdyż odkąd ludzie dowiedzieli się o istnieniu rasy homo superior, zaczęły się protesty przeciwko nim, pojawiły się projekty ustaw dotyczące rejestracji każdego mutanta, izolowania bądź nawet zabijania. Dlatego tak ważne jest, by zakończyć wewnętrzne konflikty i wspólnie postarać o bezpieczną przyszłość. A przynajmniej taki plan miał Xavier.

Profesorowi udało się tu ściągnąć Piotra, znanego jako Colossus, byłego członka formacji Acolytes skupionej przy Magneto, poza tym wrócili do nich Tabitha oraz Forge. Od czasu do czasu pojawiał się również Warren aka Angel.

Profesorowi zależało również, by zawiązać przynajmniej nić porozumienia z mieszkającymi w kanałach pod miastem Morlockami. Ambasadorem tych działań miała być Storm, która miała również swoje osobiste pobudki w tym przymierzu. Evan, odkąd zamieszkał z Morlockami, praktycznie zaprzestał kontaktu z rodziną i dawnymi przyjaciółmi. Wszystko zmierzało ku zawarciu porozumienia, jednak plany pokrzyżowała rzecz, która wstrząsnęła całym Instytutem.

Kilka miesięcy wcześniej, wkrótce po powstrzymaniu Apocalypso, zamaskowana grupa zaatakowała Morlocków. Nikt nie znał przyczyny ataku, ale skutki były wstrząsające: nie przeżył nikt z zaatakowanych. Napastnicy nie pozostawili żadnego śladu i zniknęli po masakrze. Storm wkrótce po tym wydarzeniu wyjechała do Afryki i wróciła do Bayville zaledwie dwa miesiące temu, jeszcze bardziej opanowana i niedostępna niż zwykle. Nie była już tą samą Stormy.

- Ty chyba go już zdążyłaś lepiej poznać, Stripes – Logan uśmiechnął się półgębkiem i wrócił do ustawiania poziomu sesji na panelu.

- O kim ty do cholery mówisz? – skrzywiła się Rogue. Tylko przy Loganie nie musiała uważać na swoje słownictwo. Co ciekawe, Logan tylko u niej to tolerował, bo każdy inny uczeń był przez niego strofowany za używanie wulgarnych wyrażeń.

- O tym twoim kumplu z Nowego Orleanu – Rogue otworzyła szeroko oczy. Czy to możliwe…? – Tym, któremu palą się karty.

Rogue doskonale wiedziała, o kogo chodzi.

Gambit.

Członek Acolytes. Jakiś rok temu porwał ją do Nowego Orleanu, by pomogła mu uwolnić jego ojca z rąk Gildii Zabójców. „Pomogła" to jednak dość eufemistyczne określenie. Rogue szybko zdała sobie sprawę, że Gambit chciał jedynie wykorzystać jej moce, by dowiedzieć się, gdzie trzymany jest jego ojciec. Koniec końców Rogue pomogła mu go uwolnić, a na koniec dostała od Gambita kartę – damę kier. Na szczęście nie naładowaną, co przyjęła z ulgą, zwłaszcza że wcześniej już dostała od niego podobny upominek, który o mały włos nie eksplodował jej w dłoniach.

- To co? Gotowa?

- Jak zawsze – rzuciła Rogue, wciąż jednak będąc myślami przy wydarzeniach z Nowego Orleanu.

* * *

Bobby rozciągnął się na łóżku, założył ręce za głowę i znudzonym gestem chwycił po pierwszą z brzegu książkę leżącą na stoliku nocnym.

- Na twoim miejscu – odezwała się Kitty – położyłabym to na miejsce. Przyjdzie Rogue i znowu dostanie ten, ataku furii.

- A gdzie ona w ogóle jest? – zapytał Bobby, odkładając książkę z powrotem.

- Indywidualna sesja z Loganem – wzruszyła ramionami Kitty.

- Ona ma coś do naszego adamantowego wujka? – zaśmiała się Tabitha.

- Fuj! – skrzywił się Kurt. – Przecież on jest stary, ma chyba z pięćset lat.

- Podejrzałam kiedyś jego papiery w gabinecie profesora – zaczęła konspiracyjnym szeptem Kitty. – On ma niecałe trzydzieści lat.

- Podtrzymuję swoją opinię. Jest stary.

- Wolę chyba naszego artystę, Piotra – stwierdziła Tabitha.

- No, Piotr jest fajny, taki nieporadny, ale w uroczy sposób – rozmarzyła się Kitty, na co Kurt i Bobby wymienili się zniesmaczonymi spojrzeniami.

- Ciekawe, kim będzie ten nowy? – zastanowiła się Tabitha. – Jak myślicie, znamy go?

Nikt jej nie odpowiedział, gdyż do pokoju weszła zdecydowanym krokiem Rogue. Przystanęła w progu, ze zdziwieniem patrząc na zebraną w sypialni jej i Kitty grupkę uczniów. Wzruszyła delikatnie ramionami i skierowała się w kierunku drzwi do łazienki.

- Zabierz nogi z mojego łóżka – rzuciła jedynie przez ramię do Bobby'ego i zamknęła za sobą drzwi. Iceman odkrzyknął jej, że jasne, już to robi, nie zmieniając przy tym zupełnie pozycji.

- Igrasz, Bobbston – ostrzegła go Kitty. Znała Rogue na tyle, by wiedzieć, czym może się to skończyć.

- Podejmuję wyzwanie – odparł szelmowsko Iceman. – Wracając do tematu, mam nadzieję, że to będzie jakaś laska.

- Mało ci lasek – zaakcentowała Tabitha – w Instytucie?

- Kitty jest zajęta, Amara nie w moim typie, ciebie się boję, a Rogue to królewna ciemności. Chcę laski.

- Nikogo nie interesuje, co ty chcesz – Tabitha ponętnym krokiem zbliżyła się do Bobby'ego, nachyliła się i zmierzwiła jego grzywkę – kochasiu.

- A powiedz jeszcze raz, co udało ci się usłyszeć? – Kurt zwrócił się z tym pytaniem do Kitty.

- Że ten, profesor poprosił Ororo, by odebrała skądś tam nowego członka Instytutu, ta się zgodziła, a potem przegoniła mnie Jean – odparła. – Nic więcej nie udało mi się usłyszeć.

- Skoro pojechała sama Storm, to znaczy, że to jakiś znajomy lub znajoma profesora – stwierdził Kurt. – Młodych mutantów zazwyczaj trzeba przekonać do przyjazdu tutaj.

- W sumie to nawet lubię starsze laski – stwierdził Bobby.

- Rogue jest od ciebie starsza, jeśli byłbyś zainteresowany – zaśmiała się Tabitha.

- Mówiłem już, co sądzę na ten temat, prawda? – odparł zniecierpliwionym tonem Bobby.

- Uuu, panu zimnemu zagotowała się krew – Tabitha zatarła ręce. – Czyżby jednak coś było na rzeczy?

Od odpowiedzi na to pytanie uratował Bobby'ego trzask drzwi. Rogue wyszła z łazienki ubrana w biały, puchaty szlafrok. Wycierała ręcznikiem mokre włosy.

- Mówiłam, byś nie trzymał nóg na moim łóżku – powiedziała jedynie i podeszła do swojej komody. Wyciągnęła z niej piżamę i z powrotem poszła do łazienki, nawet nie patrząc, czy Bobby wypełnił jej prośbę. Kitty odprowadziła ją zaskoczonym wzrokiem, Kurt natomiast podrapał się po głowie.

- Chyba serio coś jest na rzeczy – stwierdziła poważnym tonem Tabitha – skoro Rogue nie zrobiła ci awantury.

Bobby jedynie wzruszył ramionami.

- Swoją drogą – kontynuowała Tabitha – Rogue rzadko pokazuje się bez tego swojego upiornego makijażu, prawda?

- Moglibyście mieć chociaż tyle przyzwoitości, by plotkować na mój temat poza zasięgiem moich uszu? – warknęła Rogue wychodząc z łazienki. Ubrana była w szarą, bawełnianą bluzkę z długimi rękawami oraz obcisłe czarne legginsy do kostki. Jednym gestem zgoniła Bobby'ego z łóżka, usiadła i schowała stopy pod kołdrę. – To co, dyskusja skończona, jak rozumiem? Mogę iść spać?

- Właściwie to nie – odparł Kurt. – Logan może coś ci powiedział na temat nowego ucznia Instytutu?

Wszystkie oczy były teraz skierowane na Rogue. Każdy wiedział, że Logan to właśnie ją najbardziej lubił z wychowanków Instytutu.

- Mówił – odparła enigmatycznie Rogue.

- Tak? Znamy go?

- Albo ją? – dopytał Bobby.

- Poznaliście go – mruknęła Rogue i sięgnęła po książkę.

- O rany, Rogue, nie bądź taka tajemnicza – ponaglił ją Kurt. – Kto to jest?

Rogue ściągnęła brwi i posłała mu krzywy uśmiech.

- Jeden z Acolytes – odparła. – Gambit – dodała po chwili wahania.

- Gambit? To ciacho z brązowymi włosami i boskim uśmiechem? – Tabitha wyszczerzyła zęby.

- To ten, który rzucał kartami? – dopytał Bobby. Rogue przytaknęła.

- Z nim mogłabym układać pasjansa… - stwierdziła rozmarzonym głosem Tabitha. Rogue i Kurt wymienili spojrzenia, a Kitty parsknęła.

- Na twoim miejscu bym się tak nie cieszyła – odparła Rogue. – Gambit to najbardziej arogancki, bezczelny i zmanierowany człowiek, jakiego kiedykolwiek spotkałam. Poza Mystique.

- Myślę, że jakoś znajdę z nim nić porozumienia – stwierdziła z przekonaniem Tabitha.

* * *

Atmosfera już od rana, zwłaszcza w damskiej części Instytutu, była napięta. Nigdy wcześniej dziewczęta powyżej 12 roku życia nie szykowały się tak długo do śniadania. Nawet Jean przesadnie długo stała przed lustrem. Każdy już zdążył się dowiedzieć, że dzisiaj w nocy przybył kolejny mutant. I niemal każdy zdawał sobie sprawę, kim on jest. Rogue z niedowierzaniem obserwowała, jak do kuchni wchodzą uczennice odstawione jak na imprezę. _Jest grudzień, ludzie_ – pomyślała Rogue na widok obcisłych szortów Tabithy. Widać, że wybitnie zależało jej na zrobieniu nie tyle dobrego, co jakiegokolwiek wrażenia na Cajunie. Każda dziewczyna, która pojawiała się w kuchni, miała ten sam, lekko zblazowany wyraz twarzy. Potem wodziła wzrokiem po zebranych w pomieszczeniu i nie dostrzegłszy głównego obiektu zainteresowania, powracała do swojej normalnej miny i z lekkim rozczarowaniem zabierała się za posiłek. Wszystkie wystudiowane pozy, miny i gesty wróciły, gdy profesor obwieścił telepatycznie, że zaprasza uczniów do salonu.

Profesor siedział w swoim wózku inwalidzkim ze splecionymi na podołku dłońmi. Za nim stała jak zwykle elegancko ubrana Ororo z fantazyjnie zawiązaną chustą na śnieżnobiałych włosach. W kącie stał Wolverine i ze zmrużonymi oczami obserwował nowy nabytek Instytutu. Gambit siedział z nonszalancką pozą na kanapie i z tajemniczym uśmiechem lustrował wchodzących do salonu.

Rogue pamiętała, że był przystojny. Co prawda był pewnym siebie, aroganckim szczurem bagiennym, który porywał i wykorzystywał ludzi, jednakże nie można mu było odmówić urody. Wyraźnie zarysowana szczęka, kilkudniowy zarost, który dodawał mu uroku, do tego opadające na twarz kosmyki brązowych włosów układające się w artystyczny nieład (aczkolwiek Rogue szczerze wątpiła, by tenże nieład nie był kontrolowany; absolutnie nikomu włosy nie miały prawa się tak doskonale układać, to byłoby głęboko niesprawiedliwe)… Już to wystarczyło, by przyspieszyć bicie serca. Jednakże do tego wszystkiego należało dodać umięśnioną sylwetkę oraz nieprzeciętny urok osobisty. Mało? Głęboki głos, francuski akcent i błysk w oku… Dosłowny… Jego oczy były jedyną widoczną oznaką mutacji. Czerwone źrenice na czarnym tle wyglądały jak oczy demona. I można powiedzieć, że zwieńczają całość, bez nich Gambit nie byłby kompletny.

Kilka dziewcząt westchnęło z zachwytem na jego widok. Po raz pierwszy widziały go nie w uniformie, a prostym czarnym T-shircie oraz ciemnych dżinsach. Wyglądał doskonale. I – co najgorsze – zdawał sobie z tego sprawę. Rogue wchłonęła dwa razy jego moc (w tym raz jako opętana przez Mesmero) i mając w głowie jego myśli, a przynajmniej ich niewielką część, wiedziała, że Gambit jest kobieciarzem. Miał ich wiele. Podrywał, okręcał wokół palca, a potem bez żalu porzucał je, by znaleźć nową ofiarę.

Rogue wiedziała, że nie chce zostać wpisana na listę kobiet, z którymi był Gambit. Nie to, że jej to groziło. Nikt o zdrowych zmysłach nie pchałby się w związek z mutantką, która potrafiła zabić dotykiem.

- Witajcie, kochani – zaczął profesor. – Jak zapewne zdążyliście się zorientować, dzisiaj przybył do nas nowy mieszkaniec Instytutu. Przywitajcie proszę Gambita…

- Monsieur wybaczy, wystarczy Remy LeBeau – przerwał mu Gambit. Xavier skinął głową, kilka dziewcząt zaczęło szybciej oddychać na dźwięk charakterystycznego, francuskiego akcentu nowego członka Instytutu.

- Pan LeBeau zamieszka z nami, a z racji wieku oraz doświadczenia…

Rogue prychnęła pod nosem. _W porywaniu ludzi, chyba._ – pomyślała.

- …zasili naszą kadrę nauczycieli.

Rogue otworzyła szeroko oczy, Scott jęknął i wymamrotał coś do Jean, kilka osób wydało z siebie zduszone „O!".

- I żeby było jasne – odezwał się szorstko Logan. – On będzie was trenował, a nie się z wami umawiał, zrozumiano? – zadał pytanie oraz przeciągle spojrzał po zebranych, by zatrzymać swój wzrok na Gambicie.

- Och, myślę, że ta uwaga była niepotrzebna, monsieur – oburzył się Gambit. – Wśród tutaj zebranych są już pełnoletnie dziewczęta, non? Prawda, Jean? – mrugnął do Grey, która zdążyła się już zarumienić, Scott zresztą również, ale chyba nie z tego powodu, co jego dziewczyna. Wyglądało na to, że oboje rozpoczęli telepatyczną rozmowę, gdyż Jean miała zaciśnięte usta ułożone w krzywy uśmiech, a Scott zacisnął pięść. Rogue ze złośliwym uśmiechem obserwowała parę. Sama przez długi czas była zauroczona Summersem, co przełożyło się na jej relacje z Jean, które, mówiąc oględnie, nie były najlepsze. Tolerowały się, Jean nawet starała się być dla niej miła, jednak Rogue nie szczędziła jej złośliwości. Dlatego teraz z przyjemnością obserwowała, jak Miss Perfekcji tak łatwo poddaje się urokowi Gambita.

- Nie przeginaj, Gumbo – warknął Logan i skierował się do wyjścia.

- Kwestie pedagogiczne zostawimy sobie na później – odparł cicho Xavier z rozbawionym spojrzeniem. – Możecie teraz zapoznać się z panem Lebeau – dodał głośniej. Kitty spojrzała znacząco na Tabithę i obie podeszły do Gambita; w ślad za nimi ruszyła reszta i chwilę później rozległy się rozmowy. Scott stanął nieco na uboczu i mimo że krył oczy za okularami, Rogue była przekonana, że spoglądał zazdrośnie na Jean, która jak gdyby nigdy nic pochłonięta była żartowaniem ze student(k)ami oraz Gambitem.

Rogue wzruszyła ramionami i wyszła z pokoju. Ona nie musiała się zapoznawać z nowym mieszkańcem Instytutu. Znała go aż za dobrze.

* * *

- Naprawdę, nie mam pojęcia, skąd w tobie tyle gniewu, monsieur Logan – zacmokał Gambit i skrzyżował ramiona na piersi. Było południe, jego pierwszy dzień w Instytucie. Siedział w gabinecie profesora Charlesa Xaviera wraz z resztą mentorów. Wolverine zacisnął pięści, wysunął lekko do przodu szczękę i pochylił się tak, by jego oczy znalazły się na wysokości oczu LeBeau.

- Jestem. Oazą. Spokoju. Koleżko. – wycedził. Nie ufał Cajunowi, nie rozumiał, dlaczego Xavier pozwolił zamieszkać temu robakowi w Instytucie. O ile Piotr Rasputin okazał się gościem na poziomie, to temu brudasowi nie zaufa.

- Słyszę właśnie – prychnął Remy, uśmiechając się wyzywająco.

- Dość – uciął profesor. Spojrzał karcąco na Logana, co Remy przywitał z uśmiechem satysfakcji. – Nie tylko pan LeBeau walczył przeciwko nam, Logan. Nie możemy sobie pozwolić na wewnętrzne rozłamy, nie teraz. Jestem przekonany, że wkrótce uda nam się znaleźć harmonię między mutantami a ludźmi, ale pozwalając na zatargi między nami jedynie oddalam się od tego celu.

- Jasne, zaproś jeszcze Magneto do nas, mogę nawet dzielić z nim pokój, Chuck – warknął Logan i przewrócił oczami. Zapadło milczenie. Profesor splótł dłonie i wbił wzrok w podłogę. Wolverine spojrzał na niego oszołomiony.

- Żartujesz, Chuck.

- Charles? – zapytała zaniepokojonym głosem Storm. Do tej pory nie włączała się w dyskusję, patrzyła jedynie przez okno i obserwowała padający śnieg. Teraz jednak jej cała uwaga była skupiona na profesorze. Koniuszki palców wskazujących dotykały jego warg, a on sam wyglądał, jakby głęboko się nad czymś zastanawiał. Po kilku chwilach westchnął i potoczył spojrzeniem po zebranych.

- Nie chciałem wam jeszcze o tym mówić, ale skoro temat sam wypłynął… - zaczął ostrożnie. – Czeka nas naprawdę trudne zadanie i nie chciałbym napotkać nieprzewidzianych trudności na drodze do jego wykonania. Nie chciałbym, aby coś, lub ktoś, zniweczył nasze działanie, mimo że mielibyśmy wspólny cel…

- Co ty pieprzysz, Chuck? – warknął Logan. – Chcesz tu wprosić tego świra, czy nie?

- Naprawdę, Logan, nie uważam, by tego typu określenia były na miejscu. Znam Erica i wiem, że jeśli uda mi się go przekonać, pokazać…

- Czyli jednak – podsumowała cicho Storm. Zmarszczyła czoło i odwróciła się w kierunku okna. Ufała Charlesowi. Wiedziała, że przemyślał swoją decyzję. Wiedziała, że on nie działa pochopnie. Wiedziała również, kim jest Magneto i na go stać. I o ile bezgranicznie ufała Xavierowi, tak nie mogła tego samego powiedzieć o ich dotychczasowym przeciwniku. Nie mogła wierzyć w jego czyste intencje.

- Próbowałem się skontaktować z Erikiem kilka tygodni temu. Wciąż nie otrzymałem odpowiedzi.

- Może nasz nowy kolega coś wie o Magneto? – zasugerował Beast. Spojrzenia wszystkich skupiły się na Gambicie.

- Ostatnio widziałem się z Magneto na kilka tygodni przed pokonaniem Apocalypso – odparł Remy wzruszając ramionami.

- Ciekawe, co robiłeś przez ten czas, kiedy my się narażaliśmy na śmierć? – rzucił pytanie w przestrzeń Logan. Nie doczekał się jednak odpowiedzi.

- Obiecuję, że jeżeli pojawi się jakiś postęp w tej sprawie, niezwłocznie was poinformuję – stwierdził rzeczowo Xavier bacznie obserwując zebranych. – Wróćmy jednak do meritum tego zebrania. Chciałbym przedyskutować nowy podział obowiązków w kwestii szkolenia naszych wychowanków. Z jednej strony w ostatnim czasie przybyło nam dwóch nowych instruktorów. – Charles skierował uwagę zebranych na Gambita oraz stojącego w kącie Colossusa, który cały czas w milczeniu przysłuchiwał się rozmowie. – Z drugiej jednak napłynęła do nas nowa fala uczniów. Dlatego myślę, że to najwyższy czas, by spośród dotychczasowych uczniów mianować nowych nauczycieli. W następnym zebraniu uczestniczyć będą również Jean Grey oraz Scott Summers. Oboje dołożą wszelkich starań, by znaleźć czas pomiędzy zajęciami na uczelni.

- Myślę, że Rogue też już jest gotowa… - zaczął Logan, jednak profesor szybko mu przerwał.

- Nie. Rogue ma w tym roku egzaminy i biorąc pod uwagę jej obecny harmonogram – rzucił znaczące spojrzenie Loganowi – nie chcę jej obarczać dodatkowymi obowiązkami. W przyszłym roku powrócimy do tematu. Dobrze zatem, wróćmy do ustalenia podziału obowiązków. Ktoś na ochotnika chciałby zająć się najmłodszą grupą?

* * *

Dzień mijał spokojnie. Uczniowie, zgodnie z rutyną dnia, siedzieli w bibliotece wspólnie z profesorem McCoyem i rozwiązywali zadania oraz pisali eseje. Nowy dyrektor szkoły dość jednoznacznie określił swój stosunek do mutantów, poza tym, z racji fali protestów oraz manifestacji, profesor uznał, że lepiej będzie postawić na edukację domową. Od poniedziałku do piątku wszyscy wychowankowie Instytutu gromadzili się w sporej bibliotece, gdzie samodzielnie realizowali program. Starsi wychowankowie, jak Jean oraz Scott, jeśli tylko zajęcia na studiach im na to pozwalały, nadzorowali postępy młodszych uczniów. Reszta, czyli Rogue, Kitty, Kurt, Bobby, Amara oraz Tabitha, realizowali program szkoły średniej, regularnie oddając eseje oraz rozwiązując testy sprawdzające przygotowane przez mentorów. Po zajęciach każdy miał czas wolny, chyba że wypadała im sesja treningowa w Danger Roomie. Niektórzy mieli dodatkowe obowiązki, zależne od ich własnych potrzeb. Takim przykładem była na przykład Rogue, która regularnie spotykała się z profesorem na sesjach terapeutycznych, które miały pomóc w okiełznaniu jej mutacji.

- Jak się dzisiaj czujesz? – przywitał ją Charles.

Rogue zamknęła za sobą drzwi i usiadła naprzeciwko jego biurka.

- Pomijając fakt, że dzisiaj znowu śniły mi się obozy koncentracyjne, wczoraj Logan dał mi niezły wycisk na sesji treningowej, a rano miałam się przywitać z moim dotychczasowym wrogiem i porywaczem – nie narzekam – odparła sarkastycznie Rogue. Kącik ust u profesora lekko zadrgał.

- Cieszę się, że Logan przykłada się do swoich obowiązków – odparł i przyłożył palce wskazujące do ust. Rogue przewróciła oczami. – Dobrze zatem, zacznijmy.

Sesje terapeutyczne miały pozwolić Rogue nauczyć się budować barierę przed innymi osobowościami żyjącymi w jej świadomości. Miała to być doraźna pomoc w razie kolejnych ataków. To był jednak dopiero początek drogi. Xavier zapowiedział, że jak tylko uda jej się stworzyć taki mur, zajmą się próbą wyrugowania obcych osobowości, dzięki czemu Rogue będzie mogła spokojnie zasnąć bez koszmarów. Ostatnim krokiem miała być próba zapanowania nad jej mocą. Obecnie jej moc była pasywna – nie da się jej kontrolować. Xavier zasugerował, że odpowiednie użycie bariery oraz silna koncentracja mogą dać wymierne korzyści. Na razie opisał to dość ogólnikowo, bo sam jeszcze nie jest tego pewien, ale w skrócie to Rogue miała decydować, kiedy chce absorbować czyjąś moc. Problemem było jednak to, że początkowo Rogue musiałaby się koncentrować na tym, by nie użyć swojej mocy. Co, choć na pewno lepsze od obecnej sytuacji, wciąż nie było dobrym rozwiązaniem. Xavier chciał osiągnąć stan, w którym Rogue musiałaby się skoncentrować na tym, by użyć mocy. Zadanie było trudne, jednak czasu mieli mnóstwo, bo nim dotrą do tego etapu, z pewnością uda mu się znaleźć rozwiązanie. Oby.

Po każdej takiej sesji Rogue była wykończona bardziej niż po treningu z Loganem. Głosy w jej głowie stawały się coraz głośniejsze, co prowadziło do migreny. Zawsze kończyło się to długą drzemką. Tak też było i tym razem.

Gdy Rogue obudziła się kilka godzin później, był już wieczór.

Przetarła oczy i ziewnęła. Cyfrowy zegarek wyświetlał 19:00. Rogue przeciągnęła się jeszcze kilka razy, a potem przebrała się wygodne ciuchy. Dobry czas, by pobiegać.

Na zewnątrz było ciemno i padał puszysty śnieg. Osiadł na chodniku oraz trawniku przy Instytucie niczym piana z mleka. Zima w Nowym nie była mroźna, jednak dla niej, dziewczyny z gorącego Południa, była wyzwaniem. Odkąd tutaj zamieszkała ciągle marzła, nawet wiosną czy latem. Nie mogła jednak zawiesić swojego biegania z tego powodu. Poza tym i tak zaraz zrobi jej się cieplej.

Naciągnęła mocniej kaptur i rozpoczęła krótką rozgrzewkę. Gdy już rozciągnęła wszystkie mięśnie, potruchtała do bramy, zdjęła rękawiczkę i przyłożyła palec do czytnika linii papilarnych. Odezwał się zimny kobiecy głos: „do widzenia, Rogue" i dziewczyna przekroczyła bramę. Zaczerpnęła raz jeszcze powietrza, a gdy usłyszała zgrzyt zamykającej się bramki, puściła się biegiem.

* * *

Remy zaciągnął się papierosem. Był wieczór. Stał tuż przy drzwiach do Instytutu i mimo że było mu zimno, z przyjemnością oddawał się nałogowi. Trzęsąc się strzepnął popiół i powrócił do obserwowania. O tak, widok w zupełności wynagradzał niską temperaturę, padający śnieg i mroźne powietrze.

Remy uwielbiał kobiety. Wszystkie, bez wyjątku. Można rzec, że był koneserem kobiecej urody. Każdą uważał za wyjątkową, każda była dla niego piękna, dla każdej był szarmancki. Tak go zresztą nauczyła Tante Mattie. Jednak był jeden szczegół, na który zwracał uwagę w pierwszej kolejności: nogi. Smukłe, szczupłe, długie, z wyraźnie zarysowaną pęciną. Startujące od delikatnych stóp, przebiegające przez szczupłe łydki, kształtne kolana, jędrne uda, a kończące się na… och, to już inna historia.

Niemniej jednak teraz miał przed sobą okaz idealny. To były _jego_ nogi. Z trudem powstrzymał chęć oblizania się, niczym lew szykujący się do pogoni za swoją zwierzyną. Właścicielka nóg wydawała się nie zauważać jego obecności. Pochłonięta była robieniem skłonów i innych widowiskowych ćwiczeń. Remy doszedł do wniosku, że wynalazca legginsów powinien dostać Nobla. Co prawda wolałby, żeby właścicielka jego nóg miała na sobie jeden z tych sportowych staników, które zgrabne dziewczyny zawsze zakładają do joggingu, jednak czarna bluza z kapturem też była w porządku. Zwłaszcza w grudniu. Co prawda kaptur zasłaniał niemal w całości głowę tej dziewczyny, jednak jej twarz teraz nie była najważniejsza. Ważne były nogi. Te nogi.

Gdy dziewczyna robiła ostatni skłon, Remy był w trakcie trzeciego papierosa. Z rozbawieniem pomyślał, że gdyby nie kobiety, nie paliłby w ogóle. To wszystko przez nie. Zawsze wszystko przez nie i dzięki nim. Uśmiechnął się lekko na myśl o tych wszystkich kobietach, które spotkał do tej pory. Tymczasem dziewczyna rozpostarła ramiona i zadarła głowę wysoko w górę tak, że kaptur zsunął się z jej głowy rozsypując brązowe włosy na ramiona. Wpatrywała się w niebo pozwalając przy tym, by miękkie płatki opadały jej na twarz. Remy dopiero po chwili dostrzegł coś bardzo znajomego w tej dziewczynie: pasemka białych włosów mieszały się z resztą. Rogue.

Rozmawiał z nią ostatnio wiele, wiele miesięcy temu. To było tak dawno, że miał wrażenie, że to tylko sen. Mimo to doskonale pamiętał każdą sekundę z tego wypadu do Nowego Orleanu. To, co początkowo miało być tylko uwolnieniem jego ojca, stało się jedną z najbardziej zapadających w pamięć chwil jego życia. I jego padre nie miał z tym nic wspólnego. To była ona. Wiedział, że sam sobie nie poradzi z tym zadaniem, potrzebował pomocy. Wiedział również, kto się przyda w tej misji. Wciąż się zastanawiał, czy wybór był podyktowany jedynie pragmatyzmem.

Rogue odwróciła się i energicznym krokiem skierowała się do drzwi wejściowych Instytutu. Zatrzymała się dwa kroki przed nimi, gdy jej spojrzenie spoczęło na Gambicie. Przez jej twarz przebiegł wyraz bezbrzeżnego zdumienia, który szybko ustąpił miejsca tej samej minie co rano: podejrzliwej i nieustępliwej.

- Ach, cherie – uśmiechnął się Gambit i skinął jej głową. – Nie mieliśmy okazji jeszcze porozmawiać, non?

- Po co mielibyśmy rozmawiać? – Rogue posłała mu pogardliwe spojrzenie. – Gdy mnie ostatnio porywałeś, nie bawiłeś się w takie rzeczy jak rozmowa.

- Petite, oboje wiemy, że gdybym zaczął wtedy od rozmowy, w najlepszym wypadku skończyłbym nieprzytomny w jakimś zaułku – odparł jej szybko Gambit. – Teraz jednak Remy chciałby to zmienić.

Rogue uniosła ze zdziwieniem brwi. Punkt dla niego, wszak mogła po prostu wzruszyć ramionami i wejść do domu kończąc tym samym rozmowę.

- A Rogue by chciała, byś się od niej odczepił – warknęła i zniknęła za drzwiami do Instytutu. Cóż, chyba mamy remis.

Remy zaciągnął się ostatni raz i wrzucił niedopałek w głęboki śnieg. W tym samym momencie drzwi się otworzyły i ponownie ujrzał głowę Rogue.

- Logan zimą chodzi na papierosa do nieużywanej łazienki na ostatnim piętrze. Tej od wschodu.

Nim Remy zdążył cokolwiek odpowiedzieć, dziewczyna zniknęła za drzwiami. Gambit uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Wyglądało na to, że gra dopiero się rozpoczęła.


	2. Chapter 2

Gorąca woda spływała po całym jej ciele. Stała tak kilka rozkosznie długich minut, nim wreszcie sięgnęła po szampon. Delikatnie wmasowała płyn we włosy. Po całym pomieszczeniu rozniósł się słodki zapach truskawek, który za chwilę miał się pomieszać z równie słodkim aromatem wanilii i imbiru. Kitty zawsze uważała, że taka mieszanka była wręcz mdła, zwłaszcza gdy skotłuje się z gorącą parą, która teraz kłębiła się w łazience. Z drugiej strony Kitty uważała również, że najlepszy jest szybki zimny prysznic, co skutecznie przekonało Rogue, że jej współlokatorka nie może być wiarygodnym źródłem w kwestii kąpieli i pryszniców. Oczywiście, wiele czytała o dobroczynnym działaniu lodowatej wody – na krążenie, na cellulit, na zahartowanie organizmu i na wiele innych bzdur. Rogue nienawidziła zimna. Uwielbiała za to długie minuty spędzone pod gorącą wodą lejącą się spod prysznica. Zamykała wtedy oczy i pozwalała, by strumienie spływały wzdłuż jej ciała, rozkosznie pieszcząc szyję oraz plecy. Niestety, zawsze pojawiał się ktoś, kto musiał jej przeszkodzić.

Wiedziała, że ktoś dobijał się do drzwi łazienki. Z dużą dozą prawdopodobieństwa wiedziała nawet, kim jest ta osoba. Dlatego zignorowała uporczywe stukanie i powróciła do dalszego spłukiwania odżywki. Nawiasem mówiąc, już dawno to zrobiła.

- Rogue! Rogue, wyłaź wreszcie! – rozległ się stłumiony krzyk Kitty za drzwiami.

Rogue westchnęła i zakręciła kran.

- Wreszcie, półtorej godziny tam siedziałaś – mruknęła Kitty, gdy Rogue wyszła z łazienki. – Już jestem spóźniona do Lance'a, a nawet, ten, nie zdążyłam umyć włosów.

- Przynajmniej tym razem będziesz miała wiarygodną wymówkę, dlaczego się spóźniłaś – wzruszyła ramionami Rogue. Kitty mruknęła coś pod nosem i zamknęła za sobą drzwi do łazienki. No tak, dzisiaj Lanceday. Każda sobota oznaczała całodzienne wyjście jej współlokatorki na randkę z Alversem. To był ich rytuał – Kitty przychodziła do domu, w którym mieszkał Lance i wspólnie gotowali, a później oglądali filmy na dvd, ostatnio – wszystkie części Piratów z Karaibów. Zajęło im to cały dzień, a kiedy Kitty wróciła do domu, potrafiła mówić jedynie o Bloomie i spaghetti carbonara. Rogue była zdziwiona, że jej współlokatorka, znana wszystkim jako antytalent kulinarny, stworzyła coś dobrego do jedzenia. Jak się okazało, to Lance odznaczał się zdolnościami w tej dziedzinie i choć Kitty usilnie starała się pomagać przy przygotowaniu posiłku, Alvers subtelnie, acz stanowczo dał jej do zrozumienia, że on się wszystkim zajmie. Zazwyczaj finał był taki, że Kitty zmywała, a gdy jednak udawało jej się dojść do kuchenki, zamawiali jedzenie do domu.

Z tego, co zauważyła Rogue, patrząc na stosik filmów leżących na łóżku Kitty, dzisiaj będzie maraton komedii romantycznych.[U2] Za nic by się nikomu nie przyznała, że sama lubi takie klimaty. Wszak wizerunek zbuntowanej goth girl do czegoś zobowiązuje… Prawda była taka, że Rogue czasem zaszywała się w kącie z harlequinem w dłoni (wcześniej musiała podmieniać okładki na jakąś „normalną" lekturę, na wypadek gdyby ktoś ją przyłapał na czytaniu). Zawsze miała później zły humor, a przynajmniej gorszy niż zwykle. Za nic jednak nie zrezygnowałaby ze swojego małego dziwactwa. Czytanie o czyjejś miłości i wszystkim, co z tym związane, dawało jej namiastkę normalności. Nigdy nie wiedziała, jak to jest dotykać kogoś z czułością, nigdy nie była całowana z pasją i namiętnością i zapewne nigdy tego nie poczuje. A w tych książkach, jakkolwiek banalnych i miałkich, było to zawsze opisane bardzo obrazowo. Czasem tak dobrze, że Rogue mogła sobie to wyobrazić.

Dzisiaj chyba będzie dzień czytania romansów.

Nim Kitty wreszcie wyszła i Rogue mogła zostać w pokoju sama, minęło około godziny. Kiedy nastała upragniona cisza, Rogue usiadła zawinięta w koc na podłodze tuż koło swojego łóżka. Oparła się wygodnie i wyciągnęła z szafki nocnej niewinnie wyglądającego Władcę Pierścieni.

Była mniej więcej w połowie książki (jak szybko się czytało takie romansidła!), kiedy usłyszała charakterystyczne bamf! i chwilę potem poczuła zapach siarki.

- Co czytasz, siostro? – usłyszała tuż za sobą. Gwałtownie zamknęła książkę i odwróciła się do Kurta.

- Naucz się pukać, bracie – syknęła. Kurt, leżący na brzuchu na jej łóżku, był zaledwie kilka cali od niej. – Znowu zepsuł ci się holoprojektor? – zapytała, odsuwając się nieco od włochatej twarzy Kurta.

- Nie, dlaczego tak sądzisz? – zapytał niewinnym głosem i wyciągnął rękę po książkę Rogue. Skarciła go lekkim uderzeniem i wstała, zostawiając koc na podłodze. Książkę schowała do szuflady w komodzie i oparła się o nią plecami.

- Bo sobą jesteś tylko na treningach.

Kurt westchnął i przetoczył się na plecy.

- No właśnie, sobą – stwierdził żałośnie. – Tylko wy mnie akceptujecie, tylko przy was mogę być sobą.

- Kurt? Dobrze się czujesz? I zabieraj nogi z mojego łóżka! – Kurt niechętnie wstał, ponaglany ręką Rogue. Dziewczyna usiadła na skraju łóżka, skrzyżowała ramiona i spojrzała uważnie na brata.

- Nie będę bawiła się w terapeutę, nie mam ochoty zgadywać, o co ci chodzi. Więc albo mów, albo zajmij się czymś – warknęła. Na widok miny Kurta nieco złagodziła wyraz twarzy. – No mów, o co chodzi – dodała po chwili. Kurt oparł się o komodę, przy której chwilę wcześniej stała Rogue, westchnął i oparł się łokciem o blat mebla.

- Rodzice Amandy dali jej szlaban. Nie możemy się spotykać. Wcześniej mogłem z nią choć chwilę pogadać w szkole, ale teraz… gdy uczymy się w domu… - Kurt wzruszył ramionami i spojrzał bezradnie w sufit.

Po pokonaniu Apocalypso wznowiono protesty przeciwko mutantom. Profesor Xavier, po rozmowie z dyrektorem szkoły, doszedł do wniosku, że bezpieczniej będzie wprowadzić nauczanie domowe. Głównie polegało to na samodzielnym przyswajaniu materiału pod okiem kogoś z seniorów. Od czasu do czasu, w ramach utrwalenia, zadawano im referaty bądź przeprowadzano testy. W najgorszym położeniu była Rogue, która jako jedyna zdawała w tym roku egzaminy kończące naukę w szkole średniej (choć na tyle pozwolił dyrektor szkoły – Rogue mogła zdawać je razem ze swoim rocznikiem z Bayville), reszta mutantów była albo już po egzaminach (jak Scott i Jean), albo dopiero przed nimi (za dwa lata mieli to być Kitty, Kurt i Amara). Wszystko to powodowało, że uwaga mentorów była głównie skupiona na niej.

- Bigoci i hipokryci, tyle. Nie zawracaj sobie nimi głowy – wzruszyła ramionami Rogue.

- A co z Amandą? – jęknął żałośnie.

- Wiesz, wydaje mi się, że gdyby chciała się z tobą jakoś skontaktować, to na pewno już by to zrobiła – podsumowała brutalnie Rogue. Kurt zmarszczył czoło i spojrzał ze smutkiem na swoje niebieskie dłonie.

- Przecież poza niebieskim futrem jestem taki jak oni! To tylko futro! – wykrzyknął i zacisnął dłonie w pięść.

- No i poza ogonem… I ilością palców… Ach, zapomniałabym, umiesz się teleportować. Rodzice Amandy nie potrafią się teleportować, dobrze pamiętam? – odparła z ironią Rogue. – Nie jesteś taki jak oni. A teraz skończmy tę dyskusję, bo się zaraz rozkleisz.

- Czekaj – przerwał jej Kurt. – Co masz na myśli?

- Popatrz, ile przeżyliśmy. Co zrobiliśmy dla ludzi. Ile razy ryzykowaliśmy życie dla ich bezpieczeństwa? A oni wciąż widzą w nas zagrożenie. Jesteśmy lepsi od tych ograniczonych kretynów, bo mimo to wciąż się dla nich narażamy.

- Ale Amanda taka nie jest… Ona mnie zaakceptowała… - rozłożył bezradnie ręce Kurt.

- Nie wiem, co mam ci powiedzieć. Wiem tylko, że gdyby to mnie na kimś zależało, to bez względu na wszystko dążyłabym do spotkania.

- Nie jesteś dobrą pocieszycielką, wiesz?

- Mylisz się. Empatia to moje drugie imię – odparła z niewzruszoną miną Rogue. Kurt spojrzał na nią uważnie. Po chwili zadrgał mu kącik ust. Skrzyżował ramiona na piersi.

- A na trzecie masz pewnie Otwarta i Kochająca Świat Wieczna Optymistka?

- Ciekawe, jak to zmieścili w te maleńkie rubryczki w moich dokumentach, co? – zachichotała Rogue.

- Nie musieli. Wszyscy wiedzą, że twoje imię to synonim tych wszystkich cech – odparł rozpogodzony Kurt. Opuścił ręce i oparł je o kant komody. Nim Rogue zdążyła zareagować, odsunął nieco szufladę i szybkim ruchem wyciągnął ukrytą kilka minut wcześniej książkę. – To co, siostro, berek? Ty ganiasz! – wykrzyknął i rozległo się ciche bamf! Rogue wstała, zmarszczyła nos pod wpływem zapachu siarki i wybiegła z pokoju.

- KURT!

* * *

Remy był złodziejem. Nie wstydził się tego. Czemu miałby nie być dumny z tego, że jest jednym z najlepszych w swoim fachu? Profesja ta w znaczący sposób rzutowała na jego styl życia. Poza ponadprzeciętną zręcznością i zwinnością (co było pochodną jego mutacji), Remy miał niesamowity dar obserwacji. W kontaktach z ludźmi skupiało się to głównie albo na wyszukiwaniu słabych punktów (u przeciwników), albo do wyczulonej empatii, a nawet w niewielkim stopniu hipnozie (to się przydawało w przypadku kobiet). Natomiast dar ten objawiał się też w inny sposób. Remy zawsze starał się dobrze przyjrzeć otoczeniu. Potencjalne drogi ucieczki, ewentualne przedmioty do naładowania (gdyby skończyły się karty) lub możliwe zagrożenia – to wszystko potrafił oszacować po kilku chwilach. Jednak teraz, mieszkając w Instytucie, miał więcej czasu na dokładne przyjrzenie się infrastrukturze. Z jednej strony było to podyktowane ostrożnością, z drugiej – ciekawością.

Stał teraz w końcu korytarza na piętrze zamieszkiwanym przez uczniów. Zainteresowały go niewielkie otwory w suficie umiejscowione tuż przy styku ze ścianami. Dziury były wielkości główki od szpilki oddalone od siebie mniej więcej co trzy metry. Czujniki dymu? Zbyt gęsto umiejscowione. Może fotokomórka? Czujniki ruchu? Tuż przy krawędzi sufitu, na całą długość korytarza, ciągnął się rodzaj listwy, pod którą mogło znajdować się okablowanie. Możliwe, że prowadziło do gabinetów w piwnicy, ale była szansa, że gdzieś na korytarzu znajdował się punkt zasilający.

Remy, wciąż obserwując górną listwę, szedł powoli wzdłuż korytarza. Zauważył, że na wysokości drzwi prowadzących do pokoju uczniów ilość otworów w suficie wzrastała. Zatem najprawdopodobniej był to element systemu alarmowego. Remy przystanął obok jednych z drzwi. Wyciągnął rękę, by dotknąć otworu. W tym samym momencie drzwi się otworzyły i wpadł na niego jeden z uczniów.

- KURT!

- Remy – odparł machinalnie i dopiero wtedy zauważył, kto na niego wpadł. – Ma petite, nie sądziłem, że tak szybko się do mnie przekonasz – wymruczał do Rogue i błyskawicznie objął ją ramionami. Poczuł, że dziewczyna sztywnieje i zaczyna szybciej oddychać. Wcale nie musiał mieć wyczulonej empatii, by wiedzieć, że w głowie kotłowały się jej skrajnie różne uczucia: od strachu, przez złość, a na zdziwieniu skończywszy.

- Puść mnie, szczurze błotny – syknęła i odepchnęła Gambita. – Śledzisz mnie, ty socjopato?! – wykrzyknęła ze swoim niepodrabialnym południowym akcentem i skrzyżowała ręce na piersi. Remy uśmiechnął się pod nosem.

- Ja? Śledzić? – wymruczał i zbliżył się do Rogue. – Ciebie? – podszedł o krok bliżej. Dziewczyna wciąż stała w miejscu i mierzyła go wzrokiem, jakby nie zauważała malejącego dystansu między nimi. – Cherie, ma belle cherie - oparł się ręką o ścianę tuż nad głową Rogue. Z rozbawieniem obserwował, jak rozszerzają się jej źrenice. Czuł jej oddech na sobie. Dziwne, że jeszcze nie zareagowała. – Myślę, że definicję śledzenia powinniśmy omówić w jakimś spokojniejszym miejscu, non? – wyszeptał jej do ucha, odwrócił się i skierował się w stronę schodów. Zwalczył w sobie chęć odwrócenia głowy, by sprawdzić jej reakcję. Nie musiał jednak tego robić, gdyż doskonale wiedział, jakie wrażenie na niej wywarł. Oczywiście, że doskonałe. Ktoś taki jak on tylko tak potrafi.

- Po moim trupie, LeBeau – usłyszał za sobą, co go tylko utwierdziło w swoim przekonaniu.

Z uśmiechem na ustach zszedł do pokoju dziennego, gdzie przed telewizorem siedziała grupa uczniów wraz ze Storm. Wyglądało na to, że oglądają jakiś film sensacyjny albo sci-fi, gdyż przewijały się tam wielkie roboty. Nudy. Już miał ruszyć dalej, gdy scena zakończyła się, a na ekranie pojawiła się spikerka z programu informacyjnego.

- Policjanci próbują opanować sytuację, jednak monstrualne roboty zdążyły już poczynić pierwsze szkody. Zniszczony został budynek, w którym do tej pory mieszkała grupa mutantów znana jako „Bractwo Mutatntów". Nie wiemy jeszcze, czy ktoś zginął, ale służby już dotarły na miejsce i próbują odgruzować szczątki budynku.

- Kitty – usłyszał za sobą ciche westchnienie. Odwrócił się i zobaczył jednego z uczniów Instytutu, niebieskiego futrzaka imieniem Kurt. – Kitty poszła dzisiaj do Lance'a…

- Co ty mówisz, Kurt? – zapytała ostro Ororo. Podeszła szybkim krokiem do ucznia i oparła ręce na jego ramionach. – Kitty jeszcze nie wróciła?

- Nie… Byłem przed chwilą w pokoju i była tam tylko Rogue… Nie było Kitty… - wyszeptał Kurt.

- Idę do profesora. – oznajmiła Storm i szybkim krokiem wyszła z pokoju, w którym teraz zapanowała cisza. Kurt stał nieruchomo i wpatrywał się w podłogę, reszta uczniów spoglądała to po sobie, to na ekran telewizora, w którym wciąż przewijały się olbrzymie roboty.

- Tutaj jesteś, ty niebieska, złośliwa… - Do pokoju wbiegła Rogue. Zatrzymała się gwałtownie i potoczyła spojrzeniem po przyglądających jej się osobach. – Co się stało?

- Rogue, Kitty… - zaczął Kurt, jednak nie mógł skończyć, gdyż profesor wysłał im wszystkim telepatyczną wiadomość. ZA PIĘĆ MINUT BĄDŹCIE W BLACKBIRDZIE.

* * *

Remy po raz pierwszy miał okazję uczestniczyć w akcji jako X – Men. Co prawda był jeszcze nieformalnym członkiem grupy, ale profesor uznał, że jego pomoc się przyda przy poszukiwaniu Kitty. Ponieważ nie był z nią specjalnie zżyty, mógł obiektywnie spojrzeć na plan działania.

W kilka chwil po wiadomości nadesłanej przez Xaviera wszyscy mentorzy oraz starsi uczniowie Instytutu zebrali się przy wejściu do Blackbirda. Był to przekształcony szpiegowski odrzutowiec mieszczący ponad tuzin osób. Forge zdążył mu się już pochwalić ulepszeniami, które wprowadził: urządzenia maskujące zasilane vibranium, urządzenia walki elektronicznej, do tego mógł startować oraz lądować w pionie.

Teraz siedzieli w nim umundurowani X – Meni. Remy zauważył, że uniformy jego dotychczasowych przeciwników zmieniły się od ich ostatniego spotkania. Dotychczasowe zmieniły się w czarne skórzane kombinezony. Talię oplatał pasek z wygrawerowanym „X". Każdy jednak miał coś, co go wyróżniało: rudowłosa Jean miała rozpięty suwak w swoim mundurze na tyle, by móc dostrzec ponętny dekolt, Scott miał dodatkowe pasy krzyżujące się na piersi w znak X, na plecach Ororo spoczywała długa peleryna z kapturem, Logan miał odsłonięte bicepsy, Rogue natomiast na zwykły czarny mundur miała narzuconą brązową skórzaną kurtkę sięgającą jej nieco powyżej pasa. Remy chwilę musiał się zastanowić, co lepiej wygląda: Rogue z podkreśloną talią czy dekolt Jean. Wiedział na pewno, że obie wyglądają gorąco.

- Naszym nadrzędnym celem jest znalezienie Kitty – przerwał jego rozważania szorstki głos Scotta. – Niemniej jednak musimy zbadać pochodzenie tych robotów. Dlatego podzielimy się na kilka grup. Dwie pierwsze skupią się na unieszkodliwieniu robotów. Z tego, co udało nam się ustalić, jest ich cztery. Beast, Wolverine i ja – my pracujemy razem. Colossuss, Storm oraz Gambit tworzą drugą grupą. Rogue oraz Kurt skupią się na poszukiwaniu Kitty. Jean będzie nas nawigowała. Profesor za pomocą Cerebro poszukuje Shadowcat oraz członków Bractwa Mutantów. Gdy tylko coś znajdzie, Jean będzie o tym wiedziała i poinstruuje was co do dalszych kroków.

- Czyli do czasu, aż profesor nie znajdzie śladu Kitty, mamy siedzieć jak te głupki? – skrzywiła się Rogue. Była przekonana, że Scott uważał jej moc za bezużyteczną w walce z robotami i dlatego została oddelegowana do takiego beznadziejnego zadania. Oczywiście, chciała odnaleźć Kitty, ale wizja siedzenia w Blackbirdzie podczas gdy reszta zespołu się naraża, była co najmniej uwłaczająca.

- Niedokładnie – odparła Jean. – Wiemy, gdzie chwilę temu był Avalanche. Jeśli przyjmiemy, że Kitty jest cały czas z nim, wasze zadanie jest niemal rozwiązane.

- Lance użył swojej mocy? – spytała Ororo. – Mógł użyć tego w samoobronie. Czemu jednak Cerebro nie odnalazł śladu Kitty?

- Nie mamy na to czasu, Storm. Każdy z was dostanie zestaw słuchawkowy. Będziemy w kontakcie. A teraz wsiadajcie – zakomenderował Scott.

* * *

Znaczna część dzielnicy została zniszczona. Budynki wyglądały jak po przejściu tornada. Wiele z nich było bliskich zawalenia. W ulicach ziały otwory wielkości płytkich sadzawek. Samochody były albo zgniecione, albo wywrócone. W niektórych grzmiał jeszcze alarm. Na szczęście nie było tu ludzi. Co jednak nie dawało pewności, że niektórzy zostali pogrzebani żywcem w ruinach walących się bloków. Przygnębiający nastrój potęgował leżący gdzieniegdzie śnieg, teraz zmieszany z błotem, gruzem i krwią.

Rogue trzymała się środka ulicy. Nie chciała ryzykować, by jakiś zabłąkany blok na nią runął. Tuż obok szedł Kurt. Oboje coraz bardziej wątpili w to, czy uda im się znaleźć pośród tego gruzu Kitty.

- Jean, jesteś pewna, że to tutaj? – zapytała Rogue po naciśnięciu przycisku na słuchawce. Po chwili usłyszała głos koleżanki.

- _Tak. Profesor zanotował aktywność zdolności Alversa właśnie w tej części dzielnicy. _

- Dzielnica jest duża – zauważył Kurt, na co dało się usłyszeć westchnięcie Jean.

- _Na razie nic więcej nie wiemy._

- Kurt, Kitty wspominała ci, gdzie chodzi na schadzki z Lancem? – zapytała Rogue.

- Jakoś nie lubię słuchać o tym, co Kitty z nim robi – wzruszył ramionami Kurt. Rogue uśmiechnęła się krzywo. – Mieli dzisiaj siedzieć u Lance'a i oglądać filmy… Co niby tutaj by robili?

- W sumie niedaleko stąd do Bractwa Mutantów. Może robili zakupy na obiad? – zastanowiła się Rogue.

- O tej porze mogli co najwyżej przyjechać po nowy obiad – odparł sceptycznie Kurt. – Bo jeśli Kitty wzięła się za gotowanie…

Rogue zatrzymała się i spojrzała na brata z szeroko otwartymi oczami.

-… to z pewnością skończyło się to katastrofą. W takim wypadku albo coś zamówili, albo…

-…przyjechali zjeść na miejscu! – wykrzyknął Kurt. Chwycił Rogue za ramiona. – Tutaj jest tylko jedna knajpa, w której lubili jeść. Taco Bell!

Rogue zamrugała kilka razy i odwzajemniła po chwili uśmiech. Oboje puścili się biegiem w dół ulicy. Widok, jaki zastali, nie napawał ich entuzjazmem. Frontowa część budynku została zrujnowana. Pomiędzy leżącymi cegłami widać było szczątki posadzki, sztućce i kawałki stolików. Nie było szans na to, by gdzieś tutaj mogli przetrwać klienci fast fooda.

- Nie ma ich tutaj… - stwierdziła Rogue po kilku minutach przeszukiwania miejsca.

- Muszą tu być… Kitty nie mogła… - odparł Kurt. Gorączkowo rozgarniał stertę gruzu licząc, że znajdzie jakikolwiek ślad swojej przyjaciółki. Co chwilę teleportował się w inne miejsce ruin. Zapach siarki drażnił nozdrza Rogue. Na domiar złego robiło się coraz zimniej. Czuła na twarzy coraz większy mróz.

- Kurt, nikt nie powiedział, że Kitty była właśnie tutaj – uspokoiła drżącym z zimna głosem. Sama jednak była zaniepokojona całą sytuacją. Na razie nie dopuszczała do siebie myśli, że jej współlokatorka mogła w jakikolwiek sposób ucierpieć, niemniej jednak z każdą minutą myśli te były coraz bardziej natarczywe. Przyjrzała się raz jeszcze ruinom knajpki. W przeciwieństwie do innych zburzonych budynków, ten był zniszczony od fundamentów. Inne były uszkodzone na wysokości kilku metrów, ich partery były niemal nietknięte. Tutaj natomiast wyglądało to tak, jakby coś wstrząsnęło tym budynkiem… Coś lub ktoś. Rogue pozostawiła Kurta, który nadal starał się odgruzować teren i udała się w kierunku zaułku tuż za barem. Patrząc po skali zniszczeń, właśnie z tego miejsca zaczęła się największa fala trzęsienia. Tuż obok stał zniszczony, również od podstaw, budynek mieszkalny. Alvers zatem kierował moc na te miejsca…

Rogue spojrzała na drugą stronę ulicy. Tam budynki pozostawały niemal nietknięte… Dopiero po chwili dostrzegła niewielkie szkarłatne ślady zmieszane z brunatnym śniegiem i kawałkami cegieł. Tak, jakby ktoś ciągnął krwawiącego człowieka… Ewakuacja ludności miała miejsce kilka chwil po ataku, nikt z cywili nie powinien się tu już kręcić. Jeśli ktokolwiek został ranny, najprawdopodobniej został już stąd zabrany, natomiast ślady były stosunkowo świeże, nie zdążyły jeszcze nawet zniknąć pod prószącym śniegiem.

Rogue, kierując się tropem, przeszła przez ulicę i skierowała się w stronę zaułku, w którym kończył się ślad. Za zsypem na śmieci dostrzegła ludzkie stopy.

- Kitty? – zapytała głośno i z bijącym sercem skierowała się w ich stronę. Zastała tam opartego o ścianę Alversa, który trzymał w objęciach nieprzytomną Kitty. Skóra jej nóg była niemiłosiernie pozdzierana, a z ran sączyła się krew. Lance próbował opatrzyć rany i związał kawałek swojej koszulki tuż nad nimi. Sam też nie był w najlepszym stanie – poobijany, z podbitym okiem, licznymi zadrapaniami, oddychał ciężko i zerkał z ukosa na Rogue.

- Ona… - pytanie zawisło w powietrzu. Rogue przyklękła nad współlokatorką i jej chłopakiem.

- Żyje. Ale nawet sobie nie wyobrażasz, co się tutaj stało… - zaczął ciężko Lance. Mówił przytomnym, choć zmęczonym głosem. Oboje byli bez kurtek, Kitty była nienaturalnie blada, a Lance szczękał zębami.

- Musimy jak najszybciej dostarczyć was do Instytutu – oznajmiła Rogue. – Jean, znaleźliśmy ich – oznajmiła do mikrofonu.

- Rogue… - przerwał jej Kurt.

- Kurt, za chwilę. Jesteśmy na skrzyżowaniu ulic…

- Rogue! – dziewczyna poczuła, jak gwałtownie opada na ziemię. W miejscu, gdzie przed chwilą stała, pojawiła się dziura mogąca pomieścić kilkoro ludzi. Skinieniem podziękowała bratu za szybką reakcję, ale Kurt patrzył z przerażeniem na to, co znajdowało się wysoko ponad nimi. Wysoki na co najmniej cztery piętra metalowy robot kierował na nich swoją wielką łapę.

- OBIEKT: MUTANT. CEL: ZNISZCZYĆ.

- _Rogue?! Rogue?! Co się dzieje?! Gdzie jesteście?!_

* * *

Kurtowi udało się odciągnąć uwagę robota od reszty towarzyszy. Teleportował się wokół niego tak szybko, że przypominało to walkę z natrętną muchę. Było to jednak skuteczne: stwór, czy cokolwiek to było, bezskutecznie próbował potraktować go laserem bądź pięściami.

- Będę musiała użyć swojej mocy – oznajmiła Rogue. Lance przytaknął i wyciągnął ku niej swoją dłoń. Rogue zawahała się.

- Nie twojej – odparła patrząc mu w oczy. Lance przez chwilę przetrawiał znaczenie tych słów. Spojrzał na nieprzytomną Kitty i westchnął ciężko.

- To jej… nie zaszkodzi? – zapytał. Czuł, że szczypią go oczy. Rogue zmarszczyła czoło i uniosła przepraszająco brwi.

- Nie wiem. Postaram się zaabsorbować tylko niewielką część jej mocy.

Lance nie spuszczał wzroku z Kitty. Czuł na sobie ponaglające spojrzenie Rogue.

- To też moja przyjaciółka – dodała po chwili. Alvers spojrzał wreszcie na Rogue i nieznacznie skinął głową. Rogue zdjęła skórzaną rękawiczką i kredowo białą dłonią dotknęła policzka Kitty. Poczuła ciepło bijące z ciała jej przyjaciółki, co z jednej strony dawało jej nadzieję, z drugiej – rodziło przypuszczenie, że Kitty ma wysoką gorączkę. Sekundę później jej głowę wypełniły myśli współlokatorki, wspomnienia oraz cześć jej jaźni. Rogue taktownie starała się nie zgłębiać się w nich zanadto. Na próbę sięgnęła ręką w ścianę, o którą opierał się Lance. Dłoń swobodnie przeszła przez ceglany mur. Rogue uśmiechnęła się pod nosem i pobiegła w stronę walczącego Kurta.

- Kurt, przenieś mnie na kark tego żelastwa – krzyknęła do brata.

- Mam nadzieję, że wiesz, co robisz – mruknął do siebie. Nie miał czasu zastanowić się nad znaczeniem jej słów. Teleportował się koło niej i chwycił za odzianą w rękawiczkę dłoń. Sekundę później oboje znaleźli się na ramionach robota. Ten szybko zareagował i jednym ruchem zrzucił Kurta, który nie zdążył się w porę wyteleportować i uderzył w budynek oddalony o kilkadziesiąt kroków. Rogue zawahała się. Nie wiedziała, czy powinna teraz ratować brata, czy realizować swój szalony plan. Nim zdążyła podjąć jakąkolwiek decyzję, metalowa dłoń stwora chwyciła ją w pasie. Poczuła potężny ścisk w żebrach, chwilę później mogła jedynie skupić się na ogarniającym ją bólu.

- CEL: ROZPOZNANY. STATUS: MUTANT. ROGUE. ZNISZCZYĆ.

Nie mogła dłużej zwlekać. Skupiła się na zaabsorbowanej mocy i dosłownie zanurkowała w robocie. Przeleciała przez cały jego korpus i spadła na asfaltową powierzchnię drogi. To była jej jedyna szansa. Kitty, prócz tego, że mogła fazować przez różne powierzchnie, mogła niszczyć w ten sposób mechanizmy urządzeń elektronicznych. Normą było, że co najmniej raz w tygodniu musiała kupować nowy budzik lub radio. Rogue miała nadzieję, ze fazując przez niemal całą powierzchnię tego robota uda jej się go unieszkodliwić i zniszczyć całe jego elektroniczne wnętrze. Sekundy, jakie minęły od jej upadku, dłużyły się niemiłosiernie. Robot wciąż stał i wydawało się, że za chwilę sięgnie po nią lub usmaży laserem. Na dodatek ból został spotęgowany upadkiem na zimny, twardy asfalt. Nie mogła zaczerpnąć oddechu, czuła, że rozerwałoby to jej płuca, więc pozostało jej tylko obserwowanie. Kilka mrugnięć później była sparaliżowana nie strachem, a ciężarem żelastwa, jakie na nią spadło.

- Rogue! Rogue, trzymaj się! – zdążyła usłyszeć krzyk Kurta. Potem już tylko otoczyła ją cisza i zupełna ciemność.

* * *

Czuła, że boli ją głowa. Bardzo, bardzo mocno. I klatka piersiowa. Miała wrażenie, że na jej ciele zacisnęła się ogromna metalowa łapa, która z każdą sekundą zwiększała nacisk. Do jej uszu dobiegały strzępki rozmów, hałasy, wycie syren. Marzyła, by wróciła cisza.

- Może powinieneś jeszcze raz ją dotknąć?

- A może ty spróbujesz?

- Po co jej laser w oczach?

- Logan, dotknij jej jeszcze raz, chyba za mało wchłonęła…

Powoli otworzyła oczy. Tuż nad nią stali pochyleni Scott, Logan oraz Kurt. Na ich twarzach pojawiła się ulga, najbardziej dostrzegalna chyba u Logana.

- Trzymaj się, dzieciaku – przywitał ją. – Dostałaś najlepsze lekarstwo na świecie.

- Polemizowałbym – odparł Scott. – Wolverine pozwolił ci zaabsorbować część jego mocy, dzięki czemu…

- Och, ona to wie, prawda, Rogue? – przerwał mu Kurt i utulił siostrę starając się nie dopuścić do kontaktu z jej nagą skórą. – To co zrobiłaś, było naprawdę… - zaczął podekscytowanym głosem.

- Głupie – przerwał mu brutalnie Scott. – Nie miałaś pewności, czy twój plan zadziała. Naraziłaś nie tylko siebie, ale też Kitty…

- Zamknij się, Jednooki – wtrącił Logan i wziął Rogue na ręce. – Spisałaś się, Stripes – wyszeptał jej na ucho, gdy byli poza zasięgiem czyichkolwiek uszu. Rogue przymknęła oczy i pozwoliła działać wzmożonej regeneracji Logana. Czuła, że wracają jej siły, szum w uszach zelżał, tylko jej żebra pulsowały bólem.

- Co z Kitty i Lancem? – zapytała już całkiem przytomna, gdy zbliżali się do Blackbirda. Logan pozwolił jest wstać i, choć wciąż wsparta na swoim towarzyszu, powolnym krokiem szła w kierunku odrzutowca. Wyglądało na to, że nikogo tam nie było, nawet Jean.

- Kurt zdążył przenieść ich do ambulatorium. Wyliżą się z tego.

- Ja… Nie zastanowiłam się nad tym, co robię… Teraz sobie myślę, że to było skrajnie nieodpowiedzialne. Mogłam zabić Kitty - stwierdziła ciężkim tonem Rogue i ponownie przymknęła oczy.

- Gdybyś zaczęła się zastanawiać, mogłoby być już za późno i waszą czwórkę moglibyśmy schować do pudełka po zapałkach – odparł szorstko Logan. – Masz dobre odruchy, dzieciaku. To się nazywa instynkt. Nie pozwól go sobie zagłuszyć, a zwłaszcza takim trzęsidupom jak Summers.

Rogue zamilkła, nie wiedząc, co odpowiedzieć. Wypowiedź Logana brzmiała jak komplement, niemniej jednak niepokojące było jego dość brutalne określenie na bądź co bądź lidera grupy. Nigdy nie słyszała, by któryś z mentorów tak się o nim wyrażał. Czyżby coś się wydarzyło między Loganem a Scottem?

Poza tym reakcja Scotta zabolała ją. Zdążyła już dojść do wniosku, że nigdy nie będą razem, że on woli Jean, ale gdzieś tam zawsze tliła się jakaś niewielka iskierka nadziei… w tej chwili została jednak obficie polana wiadrem wody.

- A co z wami? Gdzie jest Jean? I druga grupa? – zapytała po dłuższej chwili.

- Henry'emu udało się wydobyć z tej kupy złomu jakąś blaszkę, dzięki której uda mu się zidentyfikować te chodzące złomowiska. Zdążyliśmy pokonać całą czwórkę, czyli tyle, ile ich miało być. Beast udał się do Instytutu, a my mieliśmy dołączyć do was. I wtedy od Jean dowiedzieliśmy się, że macie kłopoty. Zapakowaliśmy się do Blackbirda, a na miejscu zastaliśmy już Cajuna. Zdążył wyciągnąć cię spod tej sterty blachy, nim to ustrojstwo wybuchło. To chyba jakiś system zabezpieczający, bo pozostała czwórka też skończyła na fajerwerkach. Miałaś dużo szczęścia, chudzino.

- Tak, chyba tak… - jęknęła Rogue i ułożyła się na jednym z siedzeń Blackbirda. Przymknęła powieki starając się nie skupiać na bólu w klatce piersiowej. Chwilę później straciła przytomność.


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow, pierwszy komentarz! #tyle wygrac  
****Dziękuję za miłe słowa, nie sądziłam, że może to aż tak motywować! Przed Rogue i Remym jeszcze baaardzo długa droga, nim rzucą się sobie w ramiona, to mogę obiecać :)  
****Tymczasem kolejny rozdział. Specjalnie na jego potrzeby nieco podkręciłam drugorzędne moce Remy'ego, mianowicie prócz niewielkich zdolności hipnotycznych w jego głosie, dołożyłam mu ponadprzeciętną empatię. Myślę, że rasowy złodziej powinien doskonale wyczuwać nastroje swoich potencjalnych ofiar. **

Powrót do pełnej formy zajął Rogue kilka dni. Regeneracja „pożyczona" (Rogue zwróciła uwagę na to słowa – sam profesor użył takiego sformułowania w kontekście jej i Wolverine'a; co ciekawe, w każdym innym wypadku jest to „absorpcja", „wchłonięcie", a nawet „kradzież" czy „pasożytnictwo") od Logana wystarczyła na uleczenie powierzchownych ran, jednak złamane żebra wymagały większego nakładu pracy, zwłaszcza ze strony dr. McCoya i jego lekarstw. Niemniej jednak Rogue wyszła na tym i tak lepiej, niż Kitty, Lance oraz Storm. Ta ostatnia cudem przeżyła walkę z robotami i tylko szybka reakcja Colossussa uratowała jej życie. Gambit zostawił ją pod opieką Piotra, który zdążył zawiadomić już Forge'a, by natychmiast zajął się transportem dla Ororo. Sam Remy ruszył w stronę dzielnicy, w której byli Rogue i Kurt. Gdy usłyszał komunikat od Jean, że ci potrzebują pomocy, był niemal na miejscu i tylko dzięki temu zdążył w porę zareagować i wyciągnąć Rogue spod kupy żelastwa na kilka chwil przed wybuchem. Gdy upewnił się, że druga grupa już jest na miejscu, poszedł sprawdzić stan Kitty i Lance'a. Oboje byli już poważnie osłabieni przez odniesione rany oraz panujące zimno. Kitty jeszcze przez wiele dni walczyła z gorączką, ale summa summarum poza złamaniem nogi i wieloma zadrapaniami nic jej nie było. Gorzej natomiast było z Lancem. Rogue pamiętała, że na pierwszy rzut oka nic mu nie było. Jednak okazało się, że krew, którą widziała na ulicy, należała do niego. Miał otwartą ranę na udzie i McCoy nawet rozważał konieczność amputacji. Do tego miał liczne obrażenia wewnętrzne, ale na szczęście nie zagroziły jego życiu.

Kitty zrelacjonowała również przebieg wydarzeń. Owszem, oboje wybrali się do Taco Bell, gdyż koniecznie chciała coś sama ugotować. Razem z nimi wyszli również Toad oraz Blob, z którymi rozstali się kilka przecznic wcześniej. Najprawdopodobniej to uratowało ich wszystkich przez śmiercią w siedzibie Bractwa Mutantów, gdyż budynek zawalił się zaledwie pół godziny później przez atak trzech robotów.

Miłą atmosferę w fast foodzie przerwało pojawienie się jednego z nich ulicę dalej. Nastała panika. Większość klientów i personel knajpki zdążył się ewakuować, w czym zresztą pomagali Kitty i Lance. Gdy robot zbliżał się do skrzyżowania ulic, przy której stał bar, Kitty i Lance przefazowali przez ściany budynku. Nie zdążyli nawet zabrać swoich rzeczy. Przemknęli do zaułka za knajpą, jednak robot jakimś cudem zlokalizował ich i podążył za nimi. Co ciekawe, znał ich tożsamość i cały czas mówił coś o „unieszkodliwieniu" i „zniszczeniu celu". Robot użył swojej energii, by odrzucić ich na ścianę, ale Kitty ponownie przefazowała przez budynki, a Lance wzbudził falę sejsmiczną. Uciekli na drugą stronę ulicy, stamtąd Lance posłał jeszcze jeden wstrząs, który najpewniej został odnotowany przez Cerebro. Robot zniknął równie szybko, jak się pojawił i dopiero wtedy oboje dostrzegli, że nie jest z nimi najlepiej. Najprawdopodobniej adrenalina i stres zagłuszyły ból u obojga, wtedy jednak powrócił on ze zdwojoną siłą. Kitty straciła przytomność, a Lance ledwo ją przeniósł w głąb zaułka. Tam znalazła ich Rogue.

Wszyscy uczestnicy wydarzeń, poza Lancem, który wciąż leżał w ambulatorium, zwołani zostali na naradę w podziemiach Instytutu. Profesor Xavier czekał, aż wszyscy zajmą swoje miejsca przy olbrzymim okrągłym stole. Splótł dłonie i palcami wskazującymi podparł podbródek. Potoczył spojrzeniem po zebranych i gdyż już wszyscy usiedli, odchrząknął.

- Cieszę się, że jesteśmy w komplecie – skinął w kierunku Storm, Kitty oraz Rogue. – Chciałbym was pochwalić za opanowanie, zimną krew i zdolność do współpracy. Dzięki temu chyba możemy zasiadać tu w takim gronie. – Profesor uśmiechnął się samymi kącikami ust. Zrobił dłuższą pauzę, przeniósł dłonie na podołek i skinął na McCoya. Beast uśmiechnął się i zwrócił do zebranych.

- Udało mi się dostać do aplikacji, która sterowała tymi… robotami. Właściwie był to nadajnik, coś w rodzaju GPS, ale z większymi możliwościami, jest to bardzo ciekawa technologia, nie spotkałem się jeszcze…

- Do rzeczy, Hank – przerwał mu Logan. McCoy poprawił okulary i kontynuował.

- Roboty, czy może inaczej, Strażnicy, bo tak brzmi ich nazwa, są zaprogramowane do jednego celu. Namierzają tych, którzy posługują się ponadludzką mocą i… dążą do ich eliminacji.

Całkowita cisza, zupełny bezruch, zapanował w sali. Każdy zdawał sobie sprawę, że roboty chciały ich zabić, jednak powiedzenie tego wprost, że takie ich było zadanie, ktoś je stworzył tylko do tego celu, przytłoczyło ich zupełnie.

- Skąd wiedzieli, kim jesteśmy? Jeden z tych… Strażników… zidentyfikował mnie. Zresztą, nie tylko mnie – Scott zwrócił się do pozostałych. Niektórzy przytaknęli lub skinęli głowami. – Nie powstał przecież żaden rejestr mutantów.

- To jest dobre pytanie, Scott – odparł Xavier. – Wydaje mi się, że te dane pochodzą z Cerebro. Pytanie tylko, kto je wykradł. I komu dostarczył.

- Mystique – wyszeptała Rogue. – Ona już kiedyś miała dostęp do Cerebro.

- Możliwe również, że to Magneto. On również prowadził swoją bazę danych – zauważył Colossus.

- Ciężko mi uwierzyć, by to Eric stał za tymi atakami. To nie w jego stylu – zawahał się Xavier.

- Przestań go bronić, Chuck – warknął Logan. – Z tak popapraną psychiką Magneto jest zdolny do wszystkiego.

- To samo można powiedzieć o tobie – wtrącił Scott.

- Chcesz o tym porozmawiać, chłopcze? – W słowach Logana zagrzmiała groźba.

- Dość – przerwał im Xavier.

- Myślę, że Logan może mieć trochę racji – delikatnie zasugerowała Ororo. – Kitty, powiedz mi, czy gdy byłaś u Lance'a, w domu znajdowali się Pietro i Wanda?

Kitty podrapała się po głowie i chwilę zastanowiła się nad odpowiedzią.

- Tak, ale byli tylko ten, przez chwilę. Później gdzieś wyszli.

- Oboje? W tym samym czasie? – dopytał profesor. Gdy Kitty przytaknęła, zmarszczył czoło i na dłuższą zamilkł. – Przemyślę to – odrzekł wreszcie. – Wracając do naszych nowych przyjaciół, dr McCoy będzie próbował rozszyfrować dane zapisane na mikrochipach, które były przymocowane do nadajników. Na chwilę obecną tylko to nam pozostaje. – Profesor spojrzał na grupę. – Jesteście teraz wolni.

Wszyscy wstali z miejsc i ruszyli w stronę drzwi, zostawiając w sali profesora oraz Logana. Najprawdopodobniej Wolverine miał na tyle szacunku do Xaviera, że postanowił go poinformować o tym, jak wielkim jest głupcem, na osobności, a nie przy grupie uczniów. Rogue z gorzkim uśmiechem pomyślała, że albo dopiero teraz pojawiły się niesnaski między starszymi członkami Instytutu, albo wcześniej tego nie zauważała. Bycie dorosłym jest beznadziejne.

- Hej, Rogue! – usłyszała za sobą. Chwilę później dogonił ją Kurt i wręczył jej książkę.

- Zapomniałem ci oddać.

- Um, fajnie, że sobie przypomniałeś – bąknęła, czując, że zaczyna się rumienić. Czytał czy nie czytał? Ale będzie przypał… Zacisnęła powieki z zażenowania.

- Miałem ci wcześniej oddać, ale nie było kiedy. Albo leżałaś w ambulatorium, albo siedziałem u Kitty… Sama rozumiesz.

- Tak, tak – odparła szybko i chcąc jak najszybciej zakończyć temat, przyspieszyła kroku. To samo zrobił Kurt i nawet nie zauważyli, że szli tuż za Remym.

- Jutro pierwszy trening po… tym wszystkim – kontynuował rozmowę Kurt. – Czuję, że moje mięśnie tego nie wytrzymają. I czuję, że Logan tego nie zrozumie – jęknął.

- Znasz przecież Logana – wzruszyła ramionami Rogue. – Nie tylko nie zrozumie, ale jeszcze podkręci sesję.

- Taa… - westchnął ponownie Kurt. – Znam go aż za dobrze, dlatego tak bardzo chcę się wymiksować z tego treningu... Hej, Rogue, idziemy dzisiaj z Kitty na zakupy przedświąteczne. Zabierzesz się z nami? Odwiedzimy też tę nową knajpkę w centrum, podobno mają tam nieziemską kawę cynamonową.

- Nie, jestem zajęta dzisiaj – odparła szybko Rogue, wchodząc po schodach. – Chcę zrobić sobie mały trening przez jutrzejszą sesją z Loganem.

- No dobra, ale jakby co, to propozycja jest wciąż aktualna – odpowiedział Kurt i już miał się żegnać z siostrą, gdyż dotarli do pokoju Kitty i Rogue, gdy jednak coś sobie przypomniał. – A tak w ogóle to myślałem, że Władca Pierścieni jest o tych krasnoludkach, które razem z tym siwym magiem mają zanieść gdzieś jakiś pierścionek, a nie o sekretarce, która zadurzyła się w swoim szefie, ale może to mi się coś pomyliło…

* * *

Do dyspozycji każdego starszego ucznia Instytutu były sale rekreacyjne. Zaliczał się do nich Danger Room (choć nieliczni młodzi podopieczni Xaviera z własnej woli korzystali z tej sali), a także kilka mniejszych sal gimnastycznych, w których można było nie tylko pograć w kosza, rozłożyć stoły do tenisa, czy zorganizować mecz piłki ręcznej, ale również w spokoju poćwiczyć. Jedno z takich pomieszczeń było wyposażone w worki treningowe, maty, a także drabinki, skakanki, czy hantle. Tam właśnie Rogue przychodziła ćwiczyć, gdy nie miała indywidualnych spotkań z Loganem.

Tak też było i dzisiaj.

Od ponad trzydziestu minut ćwiczyła technikę wyprowadzania ciosów na worku zawieszonym na stojaku. Tak, jak uczył ją Logan. Całą ręką, wszystkimi mięśniami, w odpowiedniej postawie.

Skupiona na swoim zajęciu początkowo nie usłyszała dźwięku otwieranych drzwi. Dopiero po chwili zanotowała czyjąś obecność. Zresztą, to nie było trudne: do sali wpadła banda młodszych uczniów Instytutu, tych z przedziału 12 – 14 lat. Najgorszy wiek. Zresztą, dla Rogue każdy wiek dziecka jest tym najgorszym. Ona po prostu nie lubiła dzieci.

Już miała powiedzieć na głos, jak bardzo nie życzy sobie ich obecności, gdy na końcu pochodu szedł nie kto inny, jak Remy Lebeau. Wydawał się nie zauważać jej obecności, choć mogłaby przysiąc, że kąciki jego ust drżą od powstrzymywanego śmiechu. Dusząc w sobie chęć starcia tegoż z jego twarzy za pomocą pięści, Rogue zdjęła rękawice i skrzyżowała ramiona na piersi. Dopiero wtedy Gambit udał zaskoczenie jej obecnością i szeroko się uśmiechnął. Drań.

- Cherie, nie sądziłem, że cię tu spotkam! – wykrzyknął. To oczywiście nie była prawda. Doskonale wiedział, że tu będzie. Wszak od niej to usłyszał, dzisiaj, tuż po zebraniu z profesorem. Co prawda ona chyba nie zdawała sobie sprawy z kim, oprócz Kurta, dzieli się swoimi planami, ale to już nie jego zmartwienie, oui? Potem wystarczyło już tylko zgłosić się do profesora z chęcią przeprowadzenia treningu zręcznościowego wśród młodszych uczniów i voila! Teraz pozostało już tylko doprowadzić plan do końca. – Może się do nas przyłączysz?

Rogue otworzyła szeroko oczy.

- Ja? Z nimi? – wskazała na przysłuchujące się rozmowie dzieciaki. – Chyba żartujesz. Mogłabym poprowadzić te zajęcia, a nie ćwiczyć wspólnie z nimi.

Remy tylko na to czekał.

- To świetnie się składa! Remy'emu przyda się ktoś do pomocy w poprowadzeniu tych zajęć! – Posłał jej bardzo, ale to bardzo podstępny uśmieszek.

- Dlaczego miałabym się zgodzić? – Łypnęła na niego spod oka. Ten nawet nie mrugnął.

- Profesor wspominał, że bardzo dobrze walczysz wręcz. A jak uczyć młodzież – tu uśmiechnął się szeroko do dzieciarni – to tylko na najlepszych przykładach, nieprawdaż?

- Ale ja… nie mam czasu – odparła szybko Rogue strzelając spojrzeniami w boki. – Mam do napisania referat, esej i… bardzo ważny projekt o…

- O? – dopytał uprzejmie Remy.

- O płazińcach – odparła bardzo poważnym tonem. Nie mrugaj. Nie mrugaj. Jeśli mrugniesz, to będzie wiedział, że kłamiesz. Nie mrugaj. Nie mrugaj!

Mrugnęła.

- A co dokładnie o tych płazińcach? – ciągnął z zainteresowaniem Remy. Co prawda jego zainteresowania nie przykuły te… płazińce, czy cokolwiek to jest, a coraz bardziej pąsowiejąca Rogue. Nawet jeśli od teraz przez pół roku będzie musiał prowadzić zajęcia dla tych dzieciaków, to ta chwila całkowicie mu to wynagradzała.

- O ich życiu w stadzie. – O zgrozo, czemu musiała wybrać akurat termin z biologii, z której była kompletnie tępa? – O hierarchii w stadzie, polowaniach na antylopy… Takie tam płazińcowe rzeczy - dodała gestykulując.

- A czy płazińce to nie są takie robaki? – zainteresowała się jedna z dziewczynek. Rogue zabiła ją wzrokiem. A potem zapamiętała jej twarz, by móc ją dręczyć w wolnych chwilach.

- Zamknij się – syknęła do niej.

- Remy postara się nie zająć ci dużo czasu, Roguey – uśmiechnął się Remy z satysfakcją obserwując coraz większy rumieniec na twarzy dziewczyny.

- Nie nazywaj mnie tak – odparła gniewnie.

- Oczywiście, cherie. To jak, zostaniesz z nami na kwadrans? – zapytał uprzejmie.

- Nawet gdybym chciała, to nie mogę. Nie jestem dobrze ubrana – odparła zażenowana. To była jej ostatnia deska ratunku. Zawsze ćwiczyła sama, więc nie musiała się martwić o to, czy kogoś przypadkiem nie dotknie. Dlatego stawiała na wygodę i wybierała obcisłe legginsy i prosty tank top odsłaniający ramiona. Tylko rękawiczki nosiła zawsze przy sobie, z przyzwyczajenia.

- Cherie, Remy uważa, że wyglądasz bardzo dobrze, ale rozumie, o co chodzi. Łap! – Gambit zwinnym ruchem zdjął swój płaszcz i rzucił go do niej. Rogue odruchowo złapała i po chwili zastanowienia nałożyła na siebie. Sięgnęła też po swoje rękawiczki.

- No dobrze, dzieciaki – zaklasnął Remy. Rogue z niechęcią obserwowała, jak niemal wszystkie dziewczynki wodzą wzrokiem za swoim nauczycielem. Pod płaszczem Remy nosił czarny t – shirt, który w sposób, który powinien być zabroniony, podkreślał mięśnie brzucha i wyraźne bicepsy. Nie był typowym mięśniakiem, który miał szeroki kark. Był… w sam raz. Wysportowany, dobrze zbudowany, ale jednocześnie nie przerysowany, jak niektórzy faceci rodem z komiksów. – Razem z Rogue zademonstrujemy parę chwytów, a później pogadamy o szczegółach.

Rogue wyszła na środek i stanęła naprzeciwko Gambita. W przeciwieństwie do niej był wyraźnie zrelaksowany i odprężony.

Zaatakowała szybko. Wyprowadziła cios wprost w jego szczękę. Na ułamek sekundy przed tym była przekonana, że zaraz nowy nabytek Instytutu straci kilka zębów. Przez chwilę nawet mu współczuła. Ale tylko przez moment, bo Gambit w ostatniej chwili gładko się uchylił.

- Ostro zaczynamy, cherie – mruknął do niej. Miała ochotę zetrzeć mu ten uśmieszek z twarzy. Wyprostowała się i przybrała pozycję do walki. Przez chwilę tylko mierzyli się wzrokiem, aż wreszcie Rogue zrobiła półobrót i zamachnęła się łokciem na jego podbrzusze. Nie poczuła uderzenia. Znowu się uchylił.

Walka z Loganem była przewidywalna. Wiedziała, że jej atutem jest szybkość i zwinność, a nie siła. Co jednak w sytuacji, gdy walczyła z kimś szybszym, zwinniejszym i z pewnością silniejszym? Zmarszczyła czoło i ponownie uderzyła. Gambit lekko tylko się przesunął, wciąż sam nie przejmował inicjatywy.

- Chyba Remy się dzisiaj nie zmęczy – uśmiechnął się zadziornie do Rogue, na co odezwało się kilka chichotów. Rogue była zła na siebie, że zgodziła się na tę farsę. Coraz bardziej zirytowana, celowała na oślep zapominając o technice oraz wskazówkach przekazywanych przez Logana.

Gdy znowu się zamachnęła, Remy ruszył do akcji. Zablokował jej cios ramieniem i wyprowadził swój tak, by próba jego uniknięcia skończyła się utratą równowagi. Rogue, zgodnie z przewidywaniem, upadła na plecy, a Remy, przypieczętowując swoją wygraną, zablokował ją własnym ciałem. Upokorzona, patrzyła na jego triumfujący uśmiech. Pomimo całej tej sytuacji czuła coś zupełnie nowego, nie mającego związku z walką. Obrazowo podchodząc do sprawy, ona leżała, a on siedział na jej biodrach. Rogue musiała przyznać sama przed sobą, że gdyby nie zgraja dzieciaków, pot na jej ciele, mało klimatyczne miejsce, to nawet by jej się to podobało. Oczywiście nie z nim – zapewniła siebie w myślach. Zawsze była słaba w oszukiwaniu. Mógł to być on. W sumie, jakby się nad tym głębiej zastanowić, to on byłby najlepszy na tym miejscu. Z jej absurdalnych rozważań wyrwał ją głos Remy'ego.

- …można wygrać, zupełnie się nie wysilając.

Drań. Kopnęła go kolanem w plecy. Bardziej z zaskoczenia, aniżeli pod wpływem bólu, Remy pochylił się do przodu z uniesionymi lekko rękoma. Rogue wykorzystała tę chwilę w najlepszy możliwy sposób: chwyciła jego dłonie w nadgarstkach i przeturlała się z nim na bok. Teraz to ona była na górze.

- Kocica – mruknął do niej. – Zapominasz jednak o jednym, cherie.

Chwycił ją w pasie jedną ręką, drugą zagarniając bez problemu oba nadgarstki. Zwinnym ruchem bardziej kochanka, niż wojownika, przewrócił ją na plecy wracając do pozycji sprzed kilku chwil. Obiema dłońmi trzymał ją za nadgarstki tuż nad jej głową. Nie miała jak się ruszyć.

- Jesteś ode mnie lżejsza – uśmiechnął się półgębkiem.

- To nie fair – powiedziała cicho patrząc mu prosto w oczy. – Jedną z twoich mocy jest ponadprzeciętna zwinność i szybkość. Jak mam z tym walczyć?

- Możesz użyć swojej mocy – odparł szeptem, zbliżając swoją twarz do niej. Na usta cisnęło jej się pytanie, niby jak miałaby to zrobić, przyciśnięta do podłoża, z unieruchomionymi rękoma. Gdy zrozumiała, co miał na myśli Remy, zarumieniła się upokorzona. Czuła, że zbiera się jej na płacz. Cholera, płacz!

- Puść mnie – odparła tylko. Z twarzy Gambita znikł uśmieszek. Być może to przez ton jej głosu, być może uświadomił sobie, że posunął się za daleko. Po chwili wstał i podał Rogue rękę. Ta, nawet nie patrząc na niego, wstała sama i pospiesznie rozpięła płaszcz. Zdjęła go i podała mu, wciąż unikając kontaktu wzrokowego. Zgarnęła z parapetu swoją torbę i bez słowa wyszła z sali.

Remy przez cały ten czas obserwował ją.

Rogue miała rację. Jego moce były różnorodne. Prócz tych najbardziej znanych, jak ładowanie przedmiotów energią, czy wspomniane zwinność i szybkość, miał jeszcze jedną przydatną umiejętność: ponadprzeciętną empatię. Wyczuwał kolejne uczucia pochodzące od Rogue i choć większość była do przewidzenia, jak złość, czy irytacja, to było też kilka, których nie do końca rozumiał. Smutek? Żal? Litość? Tęsknota?

- Weźcie przykład z najlepszych i też już idźcie – rzucił grupie. Po chwili wahania dzieciaki zabrały swoje rzeczy i powoli wysypywały się z sali.

Remy został sam. Podniósł płaszcz, który zostawiła mu Rogue. Przekładał go w dłoniach, jakby widział go po raz pierwszy. Wreszcie uniósł go do twarzy i jego nozdrza wypełnił zapach potu, walki, jego papierosów, ale również truskawek, wanilii, chyba również róży. Jej zapach. Uśmiechnął się i zarzucił płaszcz na siebie. Powolnym krokiem, wciąż upajając się nowym aromatem i rozmyślając o ostatnich wydarzeniach, wyszedł z sali gasząc za sobą światło.

* * *

Zamknęła za sobą drzwi i oparła się o nie plecami. Nie zapaliła nawet światła w pokoju. Po chwili osunęła się łagodnie i przykucnęła. Pod powiekami czuła wzbierające się łzy, w gardle miała wielką gulę, a w sercu… Serce bolało. Tak bardzo mocno.

Już zdążyła się pogodzić ze swoim życiem. Wystarczało jej czytanie o tym, może czasem rzucała tęskne spojrzenia w stronę Scotta i Jean, mylone zapewne z zazdrością. Owszem, zazdrościła. Ale nie jego, tylko im. I gdy już znalazła stabilizację, poukładała wartości, pogodziła się ze sobą, on musiał to zepsuć. Jednym głupim, lekkomyślnym, aroganckim ruchem. Pewnie nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy, co zrobił. Może nawet uważał to za zabawne. Jedno głupie zdanie wystarczyło, by wyzwolić w niej milion emocji, szczelnie skrywanych, spychanych w najdalszy kąt. A świadkiem tego wszystkiego był on i tłum głupich dzieciaków!

Co on sobie myśli?! Albo to jego głupie zachowanie wtedy, na korytarzu. Rogue nie potrafiła nic powiedzieć, odciąć się, a nawet odepchnąć go od siebie. Nim zorientowała się, co się dzieje, owionął ją zapach przypraw, papierosów oraz whiskey. Była zła na siebie, że tak się zachowała. Powinna od razu postawić sprawę jasno, a ona, zamiast tego, pozwoliła mu podejść do siebie…

Niech cię, LeBeau!

Wstała i ze złością rzuciła w kąt torbę i podeszła do okna. Zapadł już zmrok. Śnieg łagodnie prószył osłaniając cały krajobraz puchatą bielą. Tak spokojnie, sielankowo. Światła latarni wyglądały jak lampki choinkowe. Tuż przed budynkiem, w świetle lamp, spacerował kot. Rogue pogrążyła się w obserwacji zwierzaka, myślami jednak będąc daleko stąd, w Nowym Orleanie razem z Gambitem, ponad rok temu.

Wciąż pamiętała zapach ziemi, torfu i bagien, które otaczały posiadłość klanu Gildii Zabójców. Pamiętała również kolorową paradę zorganizowaną z okazji Mardi Gras. Zawsze starała się unikać takich skupisk ludzi, ale wtedy jej to nie przeszkadzało, ba! nawet podobało. Właśnie wtedy, tuż przed pojawieniem się Juliena, jakiegoś dawnego wroga Gambita, Remy zabrał ją na jambalayę. Choćbyś nie wiem jak bardzo próbował odtworzyć przepis, zawsze najlepiej smakuje ona w Luizjanie. Zupełnie niezrozumiała synergia. Rozmawiali wtedy o głupotach, beztrosko, jak starzy znajomi. Zupełnie tak, jakby nie walczyli po dwóch stronach barykady.

Później, gdy płynęli łódką starając się omijać miny, nie było tak sielankowo. Rogue była zdenerwowana i trochę spięta. Prócz oczywistego powodu – wszak w każdej chwili jakaś zabłąkana mina mogła wybuchnąć – cały czas czuła na sobie spojrzenie Cajuna. Stała na dziobie łódki i instruowała go, kiedy ma skręcać, by trafić w jednym kawałku to siedziby Gildii. Wcale nie musiała obserwować trasy, bo przejęcie wspomnień Juliena wystarczyło w zupełności za najlepszy drogowskaz, nie chciała jednak, by Gambit o tym wiedział.

Kątem oka dostrzegła jakieś błyski. Maleńkie, błyszczące skrawki confetti, które Cajun trzymał w kieszeni, zostały naładowane energią kinetyczną Gambita i wrzucone do wody. Przez kilka sekund trwał przedziwny pokaz miniaturowych fajerwerków, który Rogue z przyjemnością oglądała. Kiedy znikły, wieczór wydawał się jeszcze ciemniejszy. Będąc pewna, że spojrzenie Gambita też było skoncentrowane na tej krótkiej, kolorowej iluminacji, Rogue zerknęła w jego kierunku. Poczuła zimny dreszcz, a później ciepło napływające do twarzy. On wcale nie patrzył na confetti, tylko na nią. Odwróciła się gwałtownie.

- Więc… - odchrząknęła, by jej głos nie był zanadto wysoki. – Byłam pewna, że nie przepadasz za swoim ojcem. A teraz próbujemy go ratować.

- Bo nie przepadam. To, że ktoś cię adoptował, nie czyni z niego rodzica.

- Taa... – mruknęła, myślami będąc przy jej „rodzinie".

- Mystique? Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że to nie jej wrodzony instynkt macierzyński nakazał jej wychować cię? – zapytał z lekką kpiną w głosie.

- Powiedzmy, że to raczej moje moce chciała wychować – odparła.

Znowu poczuła, że Gambit wbija w nią spojrzenie. Ciekawe, jak często to robił? Sam powiedział, że obserwuje ją od kilku tygodni. Na samą myśl o tym przebiegły ją ciarki. Co to znaczy: obserwuje? Śledził ją? Podsłuchiwał? Chodził za nią krok w krok, ukryty gdzieś w cieniu? Po co? I czego się dowiedział? Jak wiele wie?

- Ty i ja moglibyśmy napisać o tym książkę. Mamy wiele wspólnego. – Usłyszała za sobą miękki głos Cajuna.

- Z tą różnicą, że ty jesteś tu ratować swojego ojca. To o wiele więcej, niż ja zrobiłam.

Pomimo tego całego porwania, a także – jak się później okazało – manipulacji i wykorzystania jej, Rogue podobała się ta noc w Luizjanie. Gdzieś w zapachu torfu, ziemi, a także cajuńskich przypraw, tytoniu i bourbonu, udało jej się zapomnieć o swojej barykadzie, murze, który starannie budowała przez wiele miesięcy. Nie była jednak pewna, czy to zasługa miejsca, czy może osoby… Wtedy, przez krótką chwilę, myślała, że może zaprzyjaźnić się z tym irytującym Cajunem. Między nimi wytworzyła się jakaś nieprawdopodobna więź, której sama do końca nie rozumiała. Dzieliło ich wiele, ale jednocześnie mieli wiele wspólnych cech, które tylko oni dzielili. Kto wie, jak potoczyłoby się to wszystko, gdyby Gambit był z nimi podczas walki z Apocalypso. Teraz jednak, prawie pół roku po pokonaniu ich dotychczas największego wroga, uczucia do Gambita zdążyły przeistoczyć się w obojętny grymas na twarzy. Teraz jednak, gdy znowu się pojawił się ze swoim nieprzeciętnym urokiem osobistym, emocje wróciły razem z nim. Ale skoro opuścił ich, opuścił ją, w tak ważnej walce, skąd Rogue może mieć pewność, że nie zrobi tego ponownie? Jak mogła mu zaufać? Jak mogła traktować go poważnie?

Rozmyślania przerwał jej warkot motoru. Rogue dostrzegła jedynie jego światła wyjeżdżające przez bramę Instytutu, ale wiedziała doskonale, kim był właściciel pojazdu. Logan czasem znikał na dwie godziny, czasem na dwa miesiące. Nigdy nie było to tematem rozmów wśród nauczycieli, nawet uczniowie zdążyli się przyzwyczaić do czasowych nieobecności Wolverine'a. Zawsze miał jednak niesamowite wyczucie czasu, jeśli chodzi o kwestię powrotu do Instytutu.

Rogue odeszła od okna i po chwili wahania położyła się do łóżka. Przyda się jej drzemka. Z planem wstania w okolicach kolacji, nakryła się kocem i zamknęła oczy.

* * *

Obudziło ją koszmarne zimno. Naciągnęła mocniej koc, ale wciąż czuła zimne powietrze. Niechętnie otworzyła oczy. Cyfrowy wyświetlacz zegara wskazywał drugą w nocy. Mało kolacyjna pora. Kitty spała wyjątkowo w swoim łóżku (wciąż zdarzało się jej fazować przez sen, co dość dramatycznie odbiło się na Rogue, gdy po raz pierwszy odnalazła rano w pościeli Kitty gołą stopę jej współlokatorki, której pozostała część ciała wystawała z sufitu piętro niżej). Tej nic nie obudzi. Szybko okazało się, że powodem przeraźliwie niskiej temperatury było szeroko otwarte okno. Rogue po chwili przemogła się w sobie i szybkim krokiem podbiegła do okna. Nim je zamknęła, usłyszała głośne miauczenie kota gdzieś na podwórzu rezydencji. Nie lubiła kotów. Rano porozmawia ze Storm na temat nieproszonych futrzastych gości. I z Kitty, na temat wietrzenia pokoju.


	4. Chapter 4

Logan uważał, że najlepszym sposobem spędzenia niedzieli jest wyczerpujący wysiłek w Danger Roomie. Próbował nawet zaszczepić sympatię do tej formy aktywności swoim podopiecznym, jednak nie spotykało się to z ich aprobatą. Chcąc nie chcąc musieli uczestniczyć w treningu, wszak nie mieli innego wyjścia. Niewielka sympatia do ćwiczeń prowadzonych przez Wolverine'a powodowana była również osobą prowadzącego. O ile sesje ze Storm czy Colossusem zazwyczaj przebiegały łagodnie i uczniowie je lubili, tak trening z Loganem oznaczał naprawdę ogromny wysiłek fizyczny, często okraszony również niewybrednymi uwagami prowadzącego na temat ich kondycji, instynktu, czy sposobu walki.

Dlatego tak niechętnie starsi uczniowie zeszli po śniadaniu do Danger Roomu. Rogue, mimo że wczoraj poszła spać bardzo wcześnie, to co chwilę ziewała. Poranna kawa jeszcze nie działała. Za to niczym pobudzający zimny prysznic podział na nią głos Remy'ego.

- Bonjour! – Gambit energicznym krokiem wszedł do Danger Roomu i posłał wszystkim czarujący uśmiech. Rogue cofnęła się nieco stając za Kurtem. Ziewnęła raz jeszcze.

- Was? Gdzie jest Logan? – Kurt rozłożył ręce w pytającym geście.

- Dzisiaj Remy poprowadzi wasz trening, monsieur Logan jest zajęty – odparł Gambit.

Czyli jednak to Logan wyjechał wczoraj. Rogue westchnęła, zastanawiając się przy tym, jak długo ten cajuński szczur będzie go zastępował.

- Ja nie widzę żadnego problemu – rzuciła z uśmiechem Tabitha przeczesując przy tym włosy.

Mizdrzy się do niego – pomyślała Rogue z odrazą.

Remy puścił oczko blondynce, na co Tabitha się rozchichotała.

Co się z nią stało?! I co to w ogóle ma być?! Rogue przewróciła oczami i potarła dłonią skroń. Trening dopiero miał się rozpocząć, a ona już tęskni za Loganem.

- Dzisiaj Remy sprawdzi waszą zwinność, refleks i szybkość reakcji. Za chwilę zobaczycie wnętrze opuszczonego budynku. Waszym zadaniem będzie zdobycie kilku przedmiotów ukrytych w pokojach, a później dotarcie na szczyt budynku.

- Brzmi łatwo – mruknął Kurt. Kitty przytaknęła. No tak, dla nich, mutantów ze zdolnościami do teleportacji i fazowania, taki trening przypominał spacerek.

- A, a, a! – Remy pokiwał palcem. – Nie będzie jednak tak prosto, mon ami. Nie możecie zostać złapani przez strażników. Nie możecie również używać mocy, a ostrzegam – Beast, siedzący przy panelu kontrolnym, będzie was bacznie obserwował. – To mówiąc, Remy wskazał na Hanka McCoya siedzącego w oszklonym gnieździe z panelem sterowania. Beast pomachał do nich ręką.

- A co to za strażnicy, o których mówiłeś, Remy? – zapytała Tabitha z uśmiechem, który w jej mniemaniu był figlarny. Nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo się ośmieszasz, Boom Boom – pomyślała Rogue marszcząc brwi.

- To wy – odparł Remy. – Podzielę was na dwie grupy, między sobą wybierzecie kapitanów.

- A ty? Co będziesz robił, Remy? – Rogue poczuła, że jeśli Tabitha jeszcze raz wypowie jego imię w taki kuriozalny sposób, podejdzie do niej i odciśnie na jej mniej zacnej części pleców ślad swojego buta.

- Ja będę czuwał nad waszą uczciwością w tym zadaniu razem z Hankiem – odrzekł Remy. – A przynajmniej na razie – dodał z tajemniczym uśmiechem. Tabitha westchnęła. Żałosne, doprawdy.

Remy podzielił uczniów na dwie grupy: strażników i szpiegów. Szpiedzy zostali poinformowani przez Remy'ego w których pokojach są ukryte przedmioty (którymi były cztery karty do gry), dostali nawet mapę z rozkładem pomieszczeń. Natomiast strażnicy zostali wyposażeni w pistolety do paintballa. Szpieg, który oberwał pociskiem, wychodzi z budynku i czeka na koniec zadania. Dodatkowo każda osoba otrzymała zestaw słuchawkowy.

Rogue trafiła do grupy szpiegów razem z Kitty, Tabithą i Bobbym. Kurt, Amara i Rahne stanowili drużynę strażników.

- Okej, ziomki, plan jest taki, rozdzielamy się... – zaczęła tłumaczyć Tabitha.

- Hej, niby czemu ty masz być kapitanem? – przerwała jej Rogue.

- A co? Niby ty chcesz? – parsknęła Tabitha.

- Hej, hej, spokojnie! – Kitty weszła między mierzące się spojrzeniem Tabithę i Rogue. – Mamy tylko ten, pięć minut na opracowanie planu, nie chcę stracić tego czasu na waszą kłótnię!

Rogue ściągnęła wargi i odsunęła się od Tabithy. Blondynka parsknęła bezgłośnie.

Nieformalnym kapitanem została Kitty. Cała grupa badając mapę ustaliła, że najlepiej będzie wejść do budynku razem, rozpierzchnąć się, a potem odszukać swoje karty. Następnie zanieść swoją zdobycz do strategicznego pokoju na mapie, gdzie jedna osoba zabierze całą karetę i ruszy na szczyt budynku. W tym samym czasie reszta grupa będzie rozpraszać strażników, by zapewnić tej osobie komfortową i bezpieczną przeprawę na szczyt. Wybrana do tego zadania została Kitty.

Czas na narady minął, grupa weszła do budynku. Bardzo szybko się rozdzielili i każdy ruszył w swoją stronę. Rogue zaczęła od uważnej obserwacji otoczenia. Miejscem akcji był dwupiętrowy dom żywcem wyjęty z jakiejś angielskiej wsi z powieści Jane Austen. W pełni umeblowany wyglądał tak, jakby właściciele opuścili go zaledwie kilka chwil temu. Drapowane ciężkie zasłony, nieco wytarte chodniki, ogromne szafy, do tego mnóstwo drzwiczek i schowków. I, co najważniejsze, bardzo mało światła. Tylko w niektórych pokojach stały staroświeckie lampy oliwne gotowe do zapalenia.

- Nie korzystajcie z lamp – wyszeptała Rogue przyciskając przycisk na słuchawce.

- A niby czemu? – usłyszała buntowniczy ton Tabithy.

- Jesteś kompletną kretynką, Tabitha – odparła Rogue. Starała się delikatnie sunąć tuż przy ścianie. Usłyszała czyjeś kroki. Ukryła się za zasłoną wstrzymując oddech. Ktoś przeszedł tuż obok niej.

- Tabbi, jeśli zapalisz tę lampę, to nie dość, że będziesz widoczna jak chodząca pochodnia, to na dodatek będziesz pachniała paloną oliwą na odległość kilku metrów – wyjaśniła cierpliwie Kitty. – Jestem już w moim pokoju.

- Hej, dziewczyny, jestem na piętrze i jest tu dwóch strażników, więc macie tylko jednego gościa na parterze – poinformował je Bobby. Rogue upewniła się, że strażnik poszedł już w kierunku, z którego przyszła. Zerknęła raz jeszcze za siebie i ruszyła wąskim korytarzem. Jeszcze jeden pokój. Następny po prawej będzie „jej" pokojem. Jeszcze dwa kroki… W ostatniej chwili uskoczyła do najbliższego otwartego pomieszczenia. Światło lampy rozprzestrzeniło się po całym korytarzu. Poczekała, aż znowu zrobi się ciemno. Szybko zrozumiała, dlaczego złodzieje tak bardzo lubią ukrywać się w cieniu. Ona doskonale widziała sylwetkę Kurta, który szedł korytarzem z lampą w dłoni, Kurt nie miał szansy jej dojrzeć, gdy stała ukryta w mrocznym pokoiku, który okazał się pomieszczeniem gospodarczym. Nawet gdyby jej brat tu wszedł, nie zdążyłby w żaden sposób zareagować i szybko zostałby obezwładniony. Rogue już miała się podzielić tą obserwacją, gdy usłyszała głos Kitty w słuchawce.

- Ja już mam waleta kier, idę do ten, bazy, będę ukryta.

- Ja właśnie szukam karty… Cholera. – zaczął Bobby i się rozłączył. Po chwili wszyscy usłyszeli głos Beasta.

- Bobby, zapraszam do nas.

Pierwszy złapany. Rogue z jednej strony cieszyła się, że to nie ona, z drugiej żałowała, że pierwszy odpadł Bobby, a nie Tabitha. Dawno ta blondynka nie działała jej tak na nerwy. Co się z nią stało?!

- Okej, dostarczę kartę do bazy i ruszę po kartę Bobby'ego – westchnęła w słuchawkę Kitty.

Rogue wychynęła zza węgła. Korytarz był ciemny. Ostrożnie stawiając kroki otworzyła drzwi do pokoju, w którym miała być „jej" karta. Wyglądał jak gabinet. Przy oknie stał sekretarzyk, w rogu okazały fotel, a wzdłuż ścian ciągnęły się półki z książkami. Wiedząc, że karty nie są głęboko ukryte, podeszła do biurka. Na pożółkłych arkuszach papieru leżało pióro z metalową stalówką, gdzieś obok rozsypane były kalki, a w rogu znajdował się stos dokumentów wydrukowanych na śnieżnobiałym papierze – element zupełnie niepasujący do wystroju pokoju i przedmiotów zgromadzonych na biurku. Nie zagłębiając się w czytanie akt, podniosła stosik i jej oczom ukazała się poszukiwana karta.

- Mam asa kier – poinformowała resztę i schowała kartę do niewielkiej saszetki przymocowanej do jej paska.

- Świetnie. Ja właśnie przeszukuję pokój Bobby'ego – odparła Kitty. – Tabitha, jak tam?

- Idę właśnie do mojego pokoju – odrzekła. Rogue rozszerzyła ze zdziwienia oczy słysząc głos Boom Boom tuż za sobą.

- Co ty tu robisz?! – syknęła cicho na widok wchodzącej Tabithy.

- Czemu podpieprzasz moją kartę? – odparła opryskliwie.

- Mogłabyś mówić szeptem? – zapytała zirytowana Rogue nasłuchując jednocześnie, czy jeden ze strażników się nie zbliża.

- Wyluzuj, maleńka, reszta jest na wyższych piętrach.

Jak na złość korytarz został rozświetlony przez czyjąś lampę. Tabicie wyrwało się nieme „ups!", natomiast Rogue zdążyła jedynie zacisnąć wargi i popchnęła Tabithę wprost w otwarte drzwi.

- Co jes… - wymsknęło się jej, gdy padła u stóp Rahne.

- Okej, mamy następną! – wykrzyknęła dziewczyna i chwilę później można było usłyszeć głos Beasta, który zaprosił Tabithę do przyłączenia się do Bobby'ego. Boom Boom w pierwszej chwili chciała powiedzieć coś na temat „zdradzieckich sojusznikach", „skunsowatych pannach, które dybią na biedną Tabithę" oraz „wstrętnych niedotykalskich, które mają chory system wartości", jednak ograniczyła się jedynie do cichego „kurwa" rzuconego pod nosem.

Rogue z szybko bijącym sercem stała ukryta w cieniu tuż za drzwiami. Gdyby Rahne weszła do pokoju, bardzo szybko by ją zauważyła. Na szczęście jednak, sukces w postaci złapania Tabithy, przysłonił jej zdrowy rozsądek. Rogue odetchnęła, gdy światło lampy się oddaliło, a po chwili znikło. W pokoju znowu zapanowała ciemność.

- To zostałyśmy same – usłyszała głos Kitty w słuchawce.

- Masz kartę Bobby'ego? – zapytała Rogue.

- Tak, mam. Iść od razu po kartę Tabithy, czy lepiej przetransportować kartę Bobby'ego do naszej bazy?

- Wydaje mi się, że bezpieczniejsza będzie druga opcja – odparła po chwili wahania Rogue.

- Okej. Dostarcz w takim razie swoją kartę i czekaj w bazie. Teraz nie możemy pozwolić się złapać.

Rogue, ostrożnie stawiając kroki i trzymając się jak najbliżej ściany, wychynęła z pokoju i ruszyła do bazy. Cały czas ktoś patrolował parter i Rogue nie mogła tak po prostu dostać się do wyznaczonego pokoju. Stała akurat na bezdechu za firanką, w napięciu czekając, aż jeden ze Strażników przejdzie tuż obok niej, gdy usłyszała głos Kitty.

- Karta dostarczona. Została już tylko dama kier. Idę po nią.

Rogue z ulgą przymknęła powieki. Kilka metrów i znajdzie się w bazie. Jej zadanie będzie wykonane, reszta natomiast będzie należała do Kitty.

Odczekała jeszcze kilka chwil, nim lampa strażnika zniknie za ścianą i udała się do wyznaczonego pomieszczenia. Gdy już się tam znalazła, odsapnęła, położyła swoją kartę obok pozostałych dwóch i podeszła do okna. Przysunęła bliżej fotel i ukryła się za nim, dodatkowo przykrywając się grubą zasłoną.

- Karta dostarczona. – mruknęła do mikrofonu.

- Ja zaraz będę w pokoju Tabithy. Gdzieś tutaj krąży dwójka, ale nie wiem, kto to dokładnie… ¬- westchnęła Kitty.

- A czy to ważne, kto?

- Jasne! Rahne nawet w ludzkiej postaci ma wyczulony węch, natomiast Kurt jest totalnie nieogarnięty i obok niego można przejść bezpiecznie. Serio.

- Nie zauważyłam takiej zależności – zaśmiała się Rogue.

- Nie? No tak, ty miałaś do zdobycia tylko jedną kartę, ja właśnie walczę o… o nie. – Kitty nie dokończyła wypowiedzi, natomiast po całym domu niósł się głos doktora McCoya.

- Kitty, zapraszam do nas.

Cholera – zaklęła pod nosem Rogue i wyszła ze swojej kryjówki. Zgarnęła trzy karty i schowała je do niewielkiej saszetki umieszonej przy jej pasku. Nie miała ochoty przedzierać się teraz na drugie piętro. Ryzyko złapania było ogromne. Rzuciła okiem na mapę budynku leżącą na biurku. Pokój, w którym była ostatnia karta, był po tej samej stronie budynku, co pokój, w którym teraz się znajdowała. Decyzja zapadła szybko.

Podeszła do okna, sprawdziła, czy dałaby radę otworzyć je od zewnątrz bez rozbijania szyby. Na szczęście było to dość staroświeckie okno i wystarczyłoby jedynie podważyć zasuwę jakimś nożem… Zabrała z biurka nożyk do otwierania listów i otworzyła okno. Zwinnym ruchem znalazła się na parapecie i powoli wspinała się po nierównej elewacji domu. Znowu szczęście się do niej uśmiechnęło – budynek nie był idealnie równy, gdzieniegdzie wystawały ukruszone cegły, do tego pnące się winorośle znacznie ułatwiały sprawę. Starała się nie patrzeć za siebie, gdzie obserwowali ją ci, którzy odpadli, Beast oraz – czego mogła być pewna – Gambit. Niech go szlag – pomyślała. Już wolałaby normalny trening z Loganem.

Wspięła się szybko na drugie piętro, mając przy tym niemal stuprocentową pewność, że strażnicy jej nie zauważyli. Przysiadła na parapecie okna prowadzącego do pokoju, w którym znajdowała się ostatnia karta. Trzymając się jedną ręką sztukaterii nad oknem, drugą manewrowała nożykiem przy skoblu. Po krótkiej chwili zasuwa puściła, Rogue lekko pchnęła okno i weszła do pokoju. Niewielki, urządzony dość kiczowato, z dużą ilością pudrowego różu oraz nieco wyblakłych róż na tapecie. Na toaletce leżała ostatnia karta – dama kier. Rogue uśmiechnęła się do siebie i schowała zdobycz do saszetki. Pozostało jedynie dostarczyć karetę na dach.

Schowała nóż do saszetki i ostrożnie nacisnęła klamkę i pozwoliła drzwiom się otworzyć. Korytarz był ciemny, jednak z daleka słyszała rozmowę Kurta i Amary.

- Nie, myślę, że Jean nie zgodzi się na grillowanie przy takiej pogodzie…

- A nie mamy patelni do grillowania? Albo w piekarniku można by… - zawahała się Amara. – Nie, to jednak nie to samo. Mięso z grilla najlepiej smakuje latem…

- Już się nie mogę go doczekać… - rozmarzył się Kurt.

Oboje przechodzili właśnie obok pokoju, w którym znajdowała się Rogue.

Jesteś monotematyczny Kurt – pomyślała i zastanowiła się, jak odwrócić ich uwagę, by ruszyli w kierunku przeciwnym do wyjścia na dach. Na swoje szczęście, jej grupa miała dostęp do map, dzięki czemu wiedziała, że drzwi, których szuka, są niedaleko stąd. Na mapie wyglądało to na kilka metrów.

A gdyby tak… - z bijącym z podniecenia sercem wróciła do okna. Wyjrzała przez nie w górę. Jak na złość, ściana prowadząca na dach była idealnie gładka i na tyle wysoka od parapetu, że nie było szans na wdrapanie się tam. Rogue musiała wrócić do pierwotnego planu. Jeśli rzuci czymś ciężkim na korytarz, by odwrócić ich uwagę, istniało prawdopodobieństwo, że Strażnicy, zwabieni hałasem, pilniej zaczną patrolować to piętro. Chyba że… Rogue weszła na parapet i zeskoczyła piętro niżej. Wyciągnęła nożyk i po chwili udało jej się odblokować skobel w oknie. Bezszelestnie wśliznęła się do pomieszczenia, które wydawało się być kolejnym gabinetem.

To jest jakiś biurowiec z zeszłego wieku, czy co? – pomyślała patrząc na umeblowanie pokoju. Podeszła do drzwi i zaczęła nasłuchiwać, czy po ich drugiej stronie nikt się nie kręci. Cisza. Rogue ponownie rozejrzała się po pokoju. Kryształowa waza wydawała się być idealna. Zdjęła ją z komody, otworzyła drzwi, rozeznała się w kierunkach. Kilka metrów dalej były schody. Zamachnęła się i rzuciła wazą w ich kierunku. Nim usłyszała dźwięk tłuczonego szkła, była już z powrotem na parapecie. Wdrapała się z powrotem na drugie piętro, wpadła do pokoju, na palcach przekradła się do drzwi. Słyszała podniecone głosy Strażników dobiegające co najmniej jedną kondygnację niżej. Uśmiechnęła się pod nosem i starając się być jak najciszej, wyszła z pokoju trzymając się jak najbliżej ściany. Zgodnie z mapą, drzwi na dach znajdowały się zaledwie kilka kroków od pokoju, do którego się dostała za pomocą wspinaczki. Wyciągnęła karty z saszetki. Wszystkie cztery. Z satysfakcją nadusiła klamkę.

Drzwi nie otworzyły się. Nerwowo pociągnęła za klamkę kilkakrotnie.

Drzwi nie ustąpiły.

Zdmuchnęła z czoła kosmyk i przymierzyła się do wyważenia drzwi. W tym samym momencie usłyszała cichy szelest gdzieś w pobliżu. Nim zdążyła uchwycić zapach, który wydał się jej dziwnie znajomy, pojawiło się dziwne uczucie bycia obserwowaną. Rozejrzała się nerwowo wokół siebie. Nikogo nie było, za to głosy Strażników zdawały się być coraz bliżej. Nie czekając na nic, zamachnęła się i uderzyła nogą w drewniane, liche drzwi.

Tuż za nimi były schody prowadzące w górę. Z podniesionym czołem weszła na dach.

Na górze czekała na nią reszta Szpiegów. Kitty podekscytowana machała do niej ręką, Tabitha patrzyła na nią obojętnie ze skrzyżowanymi na piersi dłońmi, natomiast Bobby przywitał ją promiennym uśmiechem i uniesionym do góry kciukiem. Wykonała zadanie.

Tuż za nią wyłonił się Remy. Rogue spojrzała na niego nieco zdziwiona, wyglądało na to, że wszedł tutaj zaraz po niej.

Po kilku chwilach przyszli Strażnicy. Wszyscy bez wyjątku poklepali ją po plecach i pogratulowali wykonania zadania.

- Witaj, Rogue – odezwał się Remy z dość niepokojącym uśmiechem. – Udało ci się dostać na dach, ale czy wykonałaś zadanie?

- Oczywiście – odparła bez cienia wahania i podała mu karty. Remy wziął je i rozsunął, pokazując pozostałym. Walet kier, as kier, król kier. Trzy karty. Rogue szeroko otworzyła oczy. Miała je przecież wszystkie.

- Remy ma wrażenie, że chyba o czymś zapomniałaś – uśmiechnął się złośliwie i puścił jej oczko. – Chyba jednak zadanie nie zostało do końca wykonane, zatem…

- Poczekaj – przerwała mu Rogue i sięgnęła do saszetki po swoją deskę ratunku. – Zapomniałam o tej – dodała i wyciągnęła z saszetki nieco sfatygowaną damę kier.

* * *

- Rogue – Kitty zaczepiła ją, gdy wracały z treningu do swojego pokoju – to było ten, naprawdę niezłe.

Rogue uśmiechnęła się nieznacznie. Kitty nie zdawała sobie przecież sprawy z tego, że w gruncie rzeczy Rogue oszukiwała. Nie miała tej jednej głupiej karty, jakimś cudem znikła jej z dłoni. Jakby ktoś ją niepostrzeżenie ukradł… To ci niespodzianka, nie, Gambit? – pomyślała.

- Dzięki. Ty też się dobrze spisałaś.

Kitty uśmiechnęła się promiennie. Weszły do pokoju.

- A co sądzisz o naszym nowym nabytku? – zapytała Rogue siląc się na neutralny ton.

- Och, on jest totalnie – Kitty wzniosła oczy ku niebu – niesamowity. Przystojny, zabawny, Rogue, naprawdę, gdyby nie Lance…

Kitty zawiesiła głos, a Rogue spojrzała na nią z niedowierzaniem.

- Kitty, on mówi o sobie w trzeciej osobie – przypomniała jej, jakby była to oczywista wada przekreślająca Cajuna jako potencjalnego kandydata na partnera życiowego.

- Kitty uważa, że to piekielnie seksowne – odparła Kitty z udawanym akcentem. – I Kitty dziwi się, że Rogue – zaakcentowała przesadnie głoskę „r", jakby była rodowitą Francuzką – tego nie zauważa.

- Rogue uważa, że to głupie – odrzekła i wywróciła oczami. – Sama słyszysz, jak to kretyńsko brzmi – dodała po chwili.

- Nieprawda – żachnęła się Kitty i machnęła nonszalancko dłonią. – Teraz miss Kitty idzie pod prysznic, bo spociła się jak mysz – dodała i sięgnęła do szafki po czyste ubrania i weszła do łazienki.

Rogue pokręciła głową z niedowierzaniem.

- Rogue chyba jest w domu wariatów – mruknęła po chwili.

* * *

Remy siedział w fotelu w swoim pokoju i przyglądał się wachlarzykowi kart. Walet kier, król kier, as kier i dwie damy kier. Dwie. W zadaniu, które przygotował dla uczniów Logana, zastawił pułapkę. Bez względu na przebieg, Szpiedzy przegrywali. Tuż przed drzwiami prowadzącymi na dach miał ukraść jedną z kart, co miało pokazać tym dzieciakom, że zawsze należy zachowywać czujność, nawet w momentach, kiedy ma się pewną wygraną. Potem skradziona karta miała zostać odnaleziona przez drugą grupę, w czym mieli przeszkodzić dotychczasowi Szpiedzy. Zadanie excellent. Ale coś poszło nie tak.

Obserwował Rogue od samego początku. Gdy zakradała się do pomieszczeń, gdy popchnęła Tabithę, gdy wreszcie wpadła na pomysł, by wspiąć się po budynku. Swoją drogą całkiem nieźle to wykombinowała.

Remy przetasował karty. Zatrzymał się na nieco sfatygowanej damie kier, którą Rogue wyciągnęła z saszetki. Doskonale wiedział, skąd ją miała. Świetnie pamiętał, kiedy ją od niego otrzymała. Nie sądził jednak, że ją zatrzymała, choć miał taką nadzieję. Nie śmiał za to marzyć, by nosiła ją przy sobie jak talizman.

Przyjrzał się karcie. Blondynka z misternie ułożonymi lokami patrzyła na niego, trzymając przy tym różę. Jej bladą skórę spowijał futrzany szal, który kończył się na dekolcie jej zielonej sukni.

Zawsze zaopatrywał się w taką samą talię kart. Dlatego miał pewność, że ta karta należała do niego.

Widział jej zakłopotanie, gdy wyciągała tę kartę ze swojej saszetki. Zawstydzona, nawet nie spojrzała mu w oczy. Nieco wyższym głosem niż zwykle oznajmiła, że wykonała zadanie. Cały czas ją obserwował. Przyglądał się jej badawczo pragnąc przy tym, by spojrzała mu w oczy. W nich by wyczytał wszystko.

Odłożył pozostałe cztery karty na stolik wciąż wpatrując się przy tym w damę kier. Zawsze nosiła ją przy sobie? A może nie wyciągała jej z saszetki odkąd wróciła z Nowego Orleanu i teraz dopiero sobie o niej przypomniała, mając przy tym niesamowite wyczucie sytuacji? Miała wtedy tę saszetkę ze sobą? Nie, chyba nie.

Zamknął oczy przywołując do siebie obrazy sprzed wielu miesięcy. Uśmiechnął się przy tym nieznacznie. Pamiętał jej niesamowity południowy akcent. Seksowną chrypkę. Zaróżowione policzki. Podarte na kolanach dżinsy, znoszone trampki. Pachniała jak lody truskawkowe. Pełne usta. I oczy. Wielkie szmaragdowe oczy. Nigdy takich nie widział. Tak pięknych. Hipnotyzujących. Intrygujących. W tych trzech słowach mógł zawrzeć również opis jej osobowości.

Nie, nie miała saszetki. Na pewno.

Trzymała kartę przy sobie. Nie trzyma się przy sobie kart obcych ludzi, d'accord? Takie karty się wyrzuca, oui? A ona nie wyrzuciła. Nosiła tuż obok siebie. Miała ją zawsze pod ręką. Kto wie, może nawet trzymała ją pod poduszką, gdy zasypiała?

Remy powoli otworzył oczy. Wiedział, co musi zrobić.


	5. Chapter 5

Biurko stojące w gabinecie Charlesa Xaviera było świadkiem wielu zdarzeń. Siedzieli przy nim nie tylko uczniowie Instytutu dla Wybitnie Uzdolnionych, ale również prominentni tego świata: senatorowie, przywódcy najważniejszych grup (w tym również tych tajnych), najbardziej zasłużeni dla historii ludzie. Opierali na nim łokcie również najpotężniejsi mutanci władający siłą, która była nie do wyobrażenia dla zwykłych ludzi.

Błyszczące biurko z ciemnego drewna było niemym elementem zdarzeń, które zapoczątkowały kluczowe procesy w tym świecie. To tutaj właśnie toczyły się zażarte dyskusje o losy mutantów, które siłą rzeczy wpływały również na sytuację w kraju. Tutaj właśnie studenci, wpatrzeni w błysk lakierowanego drewna, tłumaczyli swoją niesubordynację, słabe oceny w szkole, czy niezbyt pochlebne zachowanie wobec swoich rówieśników. Tutaj również informowali o tym, że z ich mutacją dzieje się coś złego. Tutaj rozmawiali o swoich problemach, tutaj odbywali sesje, które miały im pomóc. W końcu tutaj, przy tym biurku, Charles Xavier podejmował decyzje, które miały zaważyć na losie jego podopiecznych.

To były trudne decyzje. Xavier nie był nieomylny. Wiedział, jakie ryzyko niosły za sobą jego słowa. Wiedział również, że ryzyko to mogło dotknąć nie tylko jego podopiecznych, ale również całego świata.

Charles Xavier oparł łokcie o blat swojego wysłużonego biurka. Splótł ze sobą dłonie i oparł o nie czoło.

Od pokonania Apocalypsa minęło już niemal pół roku, jednak wizja, którą zostawił w umyśle Charlesa, była wciąż cierniem, który kłuł niewygodnie Xaviera, gdy tylko patrzył na swoich podopiecznych. Czy wizja ta naprawdę miała się ziścić? Czy może była to tylko jedna z dróg, którą może wybrać świat?

Z niepokojem myślał o przyszłości.

Jego największa chluba, najważniejsza uczennica w jego życiu, miała stać się czymś, co mogło zgładzić ten świat.

Na razie nic nie wskazywało na to, że coś miało się zmienić. Że ona ma się zmienić. Wiedział jednak, że to tylko kwestia czasu. Jej moc jest zbyt potężna, a to, czym włada teraz, to jedynie zalążek pełni jej umiejętności. Tylko czy gdy to odkryje, nie będzie za późno? Jak ma się na to przygotować? Jak ma ją przygotować?

Podniósł głowę.

Czy ona zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że to on, jej nauczyciel, nałożył na nią blokady? Jak zareaguje na wiadomość, że to on ograniczał jej moc i rozwój tylko dlatego, że się jej bał? Czyż to nie on zawsze powtarzał, że strach można przezwyciężyć i nie może on stać na naszej drodze? Czyż to nie hipokryzja z jego strony? Bał się coraz bardziej, bo jej mocy nie można było okiełznać. On by temu nie podołał. Czyż zatem jego podopieczna mogła to zrobić?

Biurko Charlesa Xaviera było świadkiem wielu sytuacji oraz decyzji. Także tych, które nie były słuszne. Które już w chwili ich podjęcia były skazane na porażkę.

Charles Xavier wiedział, że już za kilka miesięcy będzie musiał się tłumaczyć z tej decyzji. Wiedział, że zrani. Był świadomy tego, że ktoś może nie zrozumieć. Uważał jednak, że jego decyzja jest słuszna.

Wiedział, że Jean kiedyś zrozumie.

* * *

- Ale dlaczego, Lance?! – wykrzyknęła Kitty, unosząc ręce w pytającym geście. Lance zmrużył oczy i potarł czoło.

- Kitty, już raz próbowaliśmy… - zaczął znużonym głosem. Nie miał ochoty wracać do tego tematu. – To było złe… znaczy, nie patrz tak na mnie, Kitts, nie chodzi mi o ciebie, tylko o…

- O co ci chodzi, Lance? – zapytała szorstko Kitty krzyżując ramiona. Wstała z łóżka, na którym leżał Lance, i zaczęła nerwowo chodzić po ambulatorium.

- Ja chyba nie jestem na to gotowy… - wyjąkał po chwili. Kitty gwałtownie się zatrzymała i podeszła do Lance'a. Położyła dłoń na jego twarzy i uśmiechnęła się serdecznie.

- To spróbujmy na zasadzie ten, małych kroczków, co o tym myślisz?

- Co masz na myśli?

- Zacznijmy od mniejszego grona. Dwie, trzy osoby maksymalnie. Co ty na to?

Lance skrzywił się i popatrzył sceptycznie na swoją dziewczynę.

- Wiesz, że to nic nie da – mruknął.

- Bardzo mi na tym zależy, Lance. Naprawdę tego potrzebuję – Kitty znowu przeszła w swój błagalny ton. Lance wiedział, że zaraz jego dziewczyna zacznie się irytować, potem będzie krzyczeć, a następnie wybiegnie obrażona z sali. Ten scenariusz powtarzał się już od kilku dni. Na szczęście powoli dochodził do siebie, więc wkrótce będzie mógł opuścić to miejsce. I odpocząć od Kitty.

- Kitty… - westchnął łagodnie.

- Lance, żabciu moja…

- Nie mieszaj w to Todda, proszę – mruknął.

- Lance, skarbku mój, proszę…

- Nie, Kitty, już raz próbowaliśmy. Wiem, co mnie czeka, nie jestem na to gotowy i nie wiem, czy w ogóle będę – oznajmił stanowczym głosem.

- Ale czemu nie chcesz tutaj zamieszkać, Lance, proszę, gdzie niby teraz wrócisz?! Twój dom jest ruiną, nie ma tam nikogo. Twoi przyjaciele cię zostawili, masz tylko mnie! – Kitty podniosła głos. – Boże, jesteś taki uparty – dodała, widząc jego zaciętą twarz.

- Kitty, powtarzam, nie zamieszkam w tym domu. Moje miejsce jest gdzie indziej.

Dziewczyna wstała, przez dłuższą chwilę przyglądała się swojemu chłopakowi. Wyraźnie nad czymś się zastanawiała.

- Dobrze – powiedziała po chwili. – Wróć do swojego starego domu. Ale pod jednym warunkiem.

- Kitts…

- Pod warunkiem, że dasz sobie pomóc i wspólnie z resztą X – Menów pomożemy w odbudowaniu choć części tej ruiny.

Lance westchnął, ale powoli skinął głową.

- Niech będzie.

Dwa dni później Lance, Kitty, a także część mieszkańców Instytutu: Jean, Scott, Piotr, Kurt oraz Rogue stali odziani w grube płaszcze i spoglądali na smętne resztki siedziby Bractwa Mutantów. Była sobota, dziewiąta rano.

- Od czego zaczniemy? – zapytała Rogue, popijając gorącą kawę z termicznego kubka.

- Musimy to odgruzować – powiedziała Jean. – Ja i Piotr zajmiemy się większymi kawałkami… domu, wy natomiast postarajcie się poszukać w tych gruzach rzeczy, które chcielibyście ocalić.

Nim zdążyli oczyścić choć kawałek placu, minęło kilka godzin. Scott sprowadził przyczepę, do której pakowano gruzy. Jean używała swojej telekinezy, Piotr nadludzkiej siły (w tym celu zmienił się w swoją metalową formę), a Kurt teleportował się wraz z większymi kawałkami, roznosząc przy tym charakterystyczny zapach siarki. Tylko Lance chciał używać swojej ludzkiej siły, jednak Kitty kategorycznie mu tego zabroniła przez wzgląd na jego stan zdrowia. W efekcie para oraz Rogue ogarniali drobne resztki pozostałe po odgruzowaniu.

Koło południa dał się słyszeć warkot motoru. Wszyscy przerwali swoje zajęcia obserwując nadjeżdżającego człowieka. Rogue przez chwilę miała nadzieję, że to Logan, jednak nadzieja prysła z chwilą, gdy mężczyzna zdjął kask.

- Bonjour – przywitał się Gambit i zszedł z motoru. – Remy pomyślał, że przyda się wam pomoc prawdziwego mężczyzny. – Rogue pokręciła z dezaprobatą głową, a Scott mruknął coś do Jean, ta spojrzała na niego z irytacją i najpewniej znowu zaczęli swoją telepatyczną dyskusję.

- Możesz odgarniać tam – Piotr wskazał palcem miejsce, gdzie stała Rogue oraz Kitty. – Jesteś za chudy, by dać sobie radę z tymi ciężarami, przyjacielu.

Kitty wymieniła rozbawione spojrzenie z Rogue. Remy tymczasem, już z mniejszym uśmiechem na twarzy, ruszył z godnością w kierunku wskazanym przez Piotra. Uśmiechnął się do dziewcząt, puścił oczko do Rogue i wziął się do pracy.

- Szczur błotny uczciwie pracuje, niemożliwe – mruknęła Rogue, wywracając oczami. – Czyżby nie było w pobliżu nikogo, komu mógłbyś coś ukraść? Albo kogoś porwać?

- Rogue, przestań – upomniała ją Kitty i spojrzała przepraszająco na Remy'ego. Ten tylko uśmiechnął się do niej półgębkiem.

- Cherie ma do polecenia kogoś szczególnego? Może wskazać kogoś godnego okradzenia? Lub porwania? – Remy puścił oczko i posłał rozbawiony uśmiech do Kitty.

- Remy, pomożesz mi przy tych wielkich deskach? – wtrąciła Kitty i wskazała na resztki regału leżącego kilka metrów od nich. Remy przytaknął i poszedł razem z nią, zostawiając Lance'a i Rogue samych.

- Jak wy z nim wytrzymywaliście? – zapytała szeptem Rogue, patrząc przy tym na Remy'ego.

- Pojawiał się tylko wtedy, gdy miał jakieś zadanie od szefa – odparł Lance, wzruszając ramionami. – Fred go unikał, Todd się go bał, a mi po prostu działał na nerwy… - podrapał się za uchem, zerkając na Cajuna.

- Jak myślisz, gdzie teraz są?

- Wanda i Pietro pewnie z tatuśkiem – mruknął niechętnie Lance. – A tamci… nie wiem. Znając moje szczęście, pewnie żyją i mają się dobrze.

Rogue uśmiechnęła się samymi kącikami ust. Zawsze lubiła Lance'a. Z całego Bractwa on wydawał się najbardziej normalny. Porywczy – z pewnością. Bezmyślny – zdarzało mu się. Uparty – jak większość facetów. Ale gdzieś tam, pod swoją twardą skorupą, był wrażliwym i wartościowym człowiekiem. Tak przynajmniej mówiła Kitty. Rogue ufała jej osądowi. Nie miała powodów, by sądzić, że Kitty dzieje się krzywda. Nawet Logan przestał warczeć (dosłownie!) na widok Avalanche'a, gdy ten był w towarzystwie małej Kitty, a to już coś. Co prawda nadal dość niepochlebnie wyrażał się na jego temat, ale Rogue uważała, że było to spowodowane nadopiekuńczością Wolverine'a. Pewnie takie samo zdanie miałby o każdym facecie nastoletnich wychowanek Instytutu. W sumie, jakby się nad tym głębiej zastanowić, to nawet Scott nie odpowiadał do końca Loganowi i Rogue zauważała podejrzliwe spojrzenia rzucane w jego kierunku. Zerknęła na Jean, która unosiła się właśnie nad ziemią i z przyłożoną dłonią do czoła telekinetycznie przesuwała wielkie bloki gruzu na przyczepę przyprowadzoną przez Scotta. Jeśli nawet Scotty nie odpowiadał Loganowi, to kto sprosta jego wymaganiom? Zresztą, czy to ważne? _Jej _to nie dotyczy, _ona _nie będzie miała tego problemu.

Kilka godzin później plac był już uprzątnięty, a wszelkie śmieci i gruzy wywiezione.

- Nic tylko rozpalić ognisko – zaśmiała się Jean, patrząc na puste miejsce, w której kiedyś stał dom Bractwa.

- Albo grilla – dorzucił Kurt.

- Jutro przyjedzie tu ekipa budowlana – oznajmił Scott. – Profesor obiecał wszystko opłacić, Lance.

- I tak już jest mi głupio – mruknął chłopak. Kitty podeszła do niego, ucałowała w policzek i przytuliła.

- Nie moglibyśmy tak po prostu ciebie zostawić – stwierdziła, na co Scott znacząco zakaszlnął.

- Polemizował…

- Scott, przestań – przerwała mu Jean i posłała Kitty przepraszający uśmiech. – To co, wracamy? Jestem niesamowicie głodna.

* * *

Kolejne dni upływały w spokoju na nauce, treningach oraz przygotowaniu się do Świąt. Lance już doszedł do siebie i zdążył wrócić do częściowo odbudowanej rudery, która niegdyś była siedzibą Bractwa Złych Mutantów. Blob oraz Toad wciąż się nie znaleźli, nie mówiąc o Wandzie i Pietro, dlatego na razie mieszkał tam sam, mimo sprzeciwów Kitty. Nie chciał mieszkać z X-Menami i uważał, że jego miejsce jest w starej siedzibie.

Profesor codziennie przesiadywał w swoim gabinecie, nawet przestał obserwować treningi uczniów, jak to miał w zwyczaju. Zaprzestał również prowadzenia sesji z Rogue. Nikt nie wiedział, czym się teraz zajmuje. Nawet profesor McCoy i Storm wzruszali ramionami, gdy któryś z uczniów pytał o Xaviera. Jean, ulubienica Charlesa, również nie potrafiła odpowiedź na pytanie, dlaczego profesor już nie przychodzi na treningi. Wszyscy też zauważyli, że przestał nawet wspólnie z nimi jadać. Pokazywał się bardzo rzadko poza swoim pokojem. Dlatego wszyscy byli zaskoczeni, kiedy któregoś dnia profesor przypomniał im o wspólnej Wigilii.

Z każdym dniem atmosfera zbliżających się Świąt Bożego Narodzenia była coraz bardziej namacalna. Nagle śnieg i mróz przestały przeszkadzać, a Lady Gaga oraz Rihanna zostały zastąpione klasykami tego okresu: „Last Christmas" przeplatało się z „All I Need For Christmas Is You". I „Hard Rock Halleluja" Lordi, ale nikt nie dziwił się Rogue, że ta jakoś zawsze inaczej reagowała na klimat Bożego Narodzenia.

Ponieważ niemal wszyscy mieli zamiar wyjechać na Święta do swoich domów, profesor, jak co roku zresztą, ustalił, że Wigilia w Instytucie odbędzie się 23 grudnia. Duży, wygodny salon, w którym zazwyczaj toczyły się boje o najwygodniejsze miejsce oraz równie brutalne potyczki o pilota do telewizora, teraz był przystrojony wieńcami z ostrokrzewu, girlandami błyszczących łańcuchów oraz okazałą choinką. Pomieszczenie było pełne ludzi – uczniów Instytutu, a także niemal wszystkich mentorów. Najmłodsze dzieciaki przekrzykiwały się, ganiały lub bawiły nowymi zabawkami, starsi natomiast skupieni byli w niewielkich grupkach. Rogue doskonale wszystkich widziała, schowana w swoim ulubionym fotelu z książką w dłoni („Dwie wieże" Tolkiena – prezent od Kurta) od czasu do czasu zerkała na zebranych w pokoju, jednak jej wzrok cały czas przyciągało ustrojone drzewko stojący w kącie pomieszczenia. Rogue bardzo podobało się to, że nie była to choinka rodem z reklam telewizyjnych, utrzymana w modnej tonacji czerwono – złotej lub srebrno – granatowej. Nie chciała się przyznać, ale widok niedokładnie sklejonych łańcuchów z papieru kolorowego, wykonanych przez młodszych uczniów Instytutu, był równie uroczy co własnoręcznie wymodelowane w szkle i metalu bombki (Amara naprawdę postarała się w tym roku) czy przepiękne malunki w mrozie, teraz ozdabiające okna, przygotowane przez Bobby'ego. Chłopak miał talent. Każdy mógł zawiesić na choince co tylko chciał – Kitty wybrała ażurowe złote bombki, Kurt cukierki, Tabby postanowiła przyozdobić drzewko płytami CD. Piotr sam pomalował kilka bombek – każda przedstawiała coś innego. Na jednej widoczna była zaśnieżona dolina z niewielkim, drewnianym domkiem, na innej – stos prezentów, na jeszcze innej, teraz schowanej za łańcuchem z bibuły – dwa gołąbki na tle granatowego nieba.

- Dlaczego gołębie? – zapytała Rogue.

Piotr uśmiechnął się.

- To coś, co oznacza pokój – odparł po zastanowieniu Piotr. – Myślę, że to od nas zależy, czy pokój zapanuje na świecie. Chciałem o tym przypomnieć.

- Górnolotne – odrzekła z uśmiechem Rogue. Nie był to czas na kontynuację tego tematu, nie teraz, na chwilę przed Świętami. To byłoby nie na miejscu przypominać o tym, że pokój będzie okupiony ofiarami. Rogue wierzyła w wizję profesora – przyszłość, w której mutanci i ludzi będą żyć jak równy z równym. Jak człowiek z człowiekiem. Potem jednak przypomniała sobie kilkumetrowe roboty zaprogramowane tylko po to, by „unieszkodliwić" mutantów. Zacisnęła wargi i pochyliła głowę. Ciężko było o tym myśleć, zwłaszcza teraz, w Święta Bożego Narodzenia, które powinny przynosić nadzieję i spokój. – Jak spędzacie Święta w Rosji? – zapytała po chwili, spoglądając znowu na Piotra. Na jego twarzy pojawił się delikatny uśmiech sugerujący, że właśnie Colossus czerpie ze swoich wspomnień. Mimo że patrzył na Rogue, dziewczyna była świadoma tego, że jej kompan jest teraz bardzo daleko.

- Wiesz, Rogue, co mi się najbardziej kojarzy z Bożym Narodzeniem? – przemówił wreszcie.

- Choinka? Śnieg? „Last Christmas" puszczane na każdym kroku? – strzeliła.

- Pobrudzone ręce – odrzekł z uśmiechem.

- Ooookej, tego nie łapię – mruknęła Rogue. Piotr zmarszczył czoło.

- Co chcesz złapać? Podać ci coś? – zapytał zbity z tropu.

- Nie, nie – odparła ze śmiechem Rogue. – To takie określenie, że czegoś nie rozumiem. Czemu brudne ręce kojarzą ci się ze Świętami? – sprecyzowała pytanie, zakładając kosmyk włosów za ucho.

- Przez cały rok miałem ręce brudne od ziemi – zaczął Piotr. – Pomagałem na polu i w obejściu. Ale w Boże Narodzenie moje ręce też nie były czyste – kontynuował, patrząc na swoje dłonie wielkości bochenków chleba. – Gdy mama gotowała kutię, moje ręce były całe w miodzie, bo go wciąż podjadałem. Mama mnie przeganiała, ale ja i tak znajdowałem sposób, by go trochę zjeść – zachichotał. – Moje ręce były też całe w igłach z choinki, bo to ja ją przynosiłem z lasu. A potem były brudne od ołówka i farb, bo w Święta miałem czas, by malować… - Piotr przerwał, zapatrzony w swoje dłonie zdawał się nie zwracać uwagi na Rogue. – Zawsze malowałem Illyankę, moją siostrę. Masz rodzeństwo, Rogue? – zapytał. Rogue uśmiechnęła się nieznacznie i potoczyła spojrzeniem po salonie. Szybko znalazła Kurta, który pochłonięty był rozmową z Kitty i Amarą. Piotr również spojrzał w tamtym kierunku i pokiwał ze zrozumieniem głową. – Musisz bronić swojego małego brata, Rogue, tak ja chcę bronić mojej małej Illyany.

- Czemu nie sprowadziłeś swojej rodziny do Stanów? – spytała.

- Tu jest niebezpiecznie. Profesor Charles nas chroni tak, jak ja chronię Illyanę, a ty chronisz swojego brata. Boję się jednak o nią. Tu jest zbyt niebezpiecznie – powtórzył z pełną stanowczością.

- Hej, Rogue! – dał się słyszeć głos Tabithy. Rogue uśmiechnęła się do Piotra.

- Zaraz wrócę – obiecała i ruszyła w kierunku Tabby.

- Roguey, Roguey – zaczęła Tabitha, na co Rogue przewróciła jedynie oczami. Nienawidziła tego określenia. – Mam coś dla ciebie! – wyciągnęła zza siebie papierową torebkę i wręczyła ją Rogue.

- Och, rękawiczki, co za niespodzianka – stwierdziła bez emocji Rogue, wyciągając z opakowania parę aksamitnych, ciemnoróżowych rękawiczek. – Trafiłaś totalnie w mój gust – dodała tym samym tonem. Tabitha, mimo woli, się roześmiała.

- Żarciki, Roguey! – wykrzyknęła blondynka, poklepując Rogue przyjaźnie po plecach. – Tak serio to mam dla ciebie nowego Korna – powiedziała już ciszej i nie wiadomo skąd wyciągnęła płytę cd i dorzuciła do torebki, w której były rękawiczki. – Jest totalnie spoko – zrecenzowała merytorycznie krążek.

- Dzięki – odrzekła z, tym razem już szczerym, uśmiechem Rogue. – Też mam coś dla ciebie, ale upominek podłożyłam pod choinką – wyjaśniła, czując, jak jej policzki się czerwienią. – Ostatnio chyba miałyśmy kosę, więc wolałam…

- Ach, mówisz o tej sytuacji, gdy wypchnęłaś mnie z pokoju w czasie trwania tego zadania? – dopytała beztrosko Tabitha. – Spoko, już o tym zapomniałam, naprawdę – zapewniła. – Zwłaszcza o tym, że uderzyłam wtedy łokciem o framugę drzwi. Chcesz zobaczyć siniaka? Nie? Naprawdę, drobnostka – dodała, machając beztrosko dłonią. – No, to jak spędzasz Święta?

- Och, jak zwykle – odparła Rogue, wzruszając ramionami. – Pewnie kupię trochę piwa, a potem poczytam Harlequiny.

Tabitha, zgodnie z oczekiwaniem, wybuchła śmiechem.

- Och, Roguey, Roguey…

- Nie nazywaj mnie tak – przerwała jej, coraz bardziej zirytowana.

- …ty to masz poczucie humoru – zakończyła wypowiedź Tabitha, po raz kolejny poklepując Rogue po plecach. – Dobra, idę zobaczyć, co mi kupiłaś – dodała, ruszając w kierunku rozłożystej choinki. Rogue westchnęła z ulgą i już miała ruszać w kierunku Piotra, który nadal siedział sam, gdy zaczepiła ją Kitty.

- Ten, totalnie się cieszę, że są już Święta. Próbowałaś tych pralin orzechowych? Hej, Jamie! Jamie, to bolało! – wykrzyknęła Kitty tuż po tym, jak przefazowała przez pędzącego Jamiego, który gonił jakiegoś innego dzieciaka.

- Jak mogło cię to boleć, skoro przefazowałaś przez niego? – zmarszczyła czoło Rogue.

- To nie o to chodzi, Rogue. To _mogło_ mnie zaboleć – odrzekła nieco poirytowana Kitty, wciąż rzucając gniewne spojrzenia w kierunku ganiających się chłopców. Jamie właśnie w tamtym momencie się rozdwoił i już dwóch Jamiech goniło niewysokiego blondyna z najmłodszej grupy. – Ach, mam coś dla ciebie! – Kitty wykrzyknęła i wyciągnęła z kieszeni niewielkie zawiniątko. Rogue sięgnęła po nie i z zainteresowaniem rozwiązała wstążkę. Zerknęła na Kitty, która z niecierpliwością czekała na jej reakcję. W środku znajdował się wisiorek w kształcie litery „X" zawieszony na srebrnym łańcuszku. Rogue uśmiechnęła się na jego widok.

- Kupiliśmy go razem z Lancem – kontynuowała Kitty. – Żebyś ten, nigdy nie zapomniała, że jesteś częścią naszej wielkiej, nieco zwariowanej rodzinki.

- Kitty, dziękuję – odparła z wdzięcznością Rogue. – Też mam coś dla ciebie. I dla Lance'a w sumie również. Sprawdź pod choinką, okej?

- Jasne, biegnę! – zawołała Kitty i przefazowała przez grupkę uczniów wprost w kierunku choinki. Rogue z uśmiechem obserwowała, jak jej współlokatorka otwiera pudełko z zestawem filmów do obejrzenia w ramach „Lanceday".

Święta były zawsze trudnym czasem dla Rogue. Z jednej strony czuła się wtedy członkiem wielkiej rodziny X – Men, bardziej niż w ciągu innych dni w roku. Teraz wszyscy byli razem, uśmiechnięci, zadowoleni, spokojni. Bez aury niebezpieczeństwa, która zawsze towarzyszyła im w codziennym życiu. Zżyci, szczęśliwi, wspólnie spędzali czas. Jak rodzina. Tylko że następnego dnia wszyscy rozjeżdżali się do swoich _prawdziwych_ rodzin, a ona, Rogue, zostawała sama w tej wielkiej rezydencji.

Nie była wierząca. Ba, nie była nawet sentymentalna. Święta były dla niej okazją do spokojnego odpoczynku w ciszy, bez wrzasków dzieciaków, czy sprzeczek nabuzowanych hormonami nastoletnich mutantów. Miała czas poczytać książkę, mogła chodzić ubrana w tiszert i szorty, puścić głośniej niż zwykle muzykę, zrobić sobie śniadanie o 13:00, nie narażając się na krzywe spojrzenia Jean. W takie dni lubiła siedzieć zawinięta w koc w fotelu w swojej sypialni i z kubkiem gorącej czekolady obserwować widok za oknem, słuchając przy tym Kings of Leon lub wolniejszych kawałków Red Hot Chili Peppers. Mogła to robić godzinami. Głosy w jej głowie też wtedy były jakby spokojniejsze. Podszeptywały jedynie, zdawały się być zwykłym echem. Jednocześnie ta dojmująca samotność uderzała w nią najbardziej właśnie w Święta. Pustka, której nigdy nie zdoła wypełnić, zdawała się krzyczeć. Pogrążona w rozmyślaniach, jedynie potęgowała ten efekt. Była pogodzona ze sobą, ale jakaś jej część jaźni chciała się zbuntować, wykrzyczeć na zewnątrz, jak bardzo nie odpowiada jej taki stan. Ale inne świadomości ją uciszały, zagłuszały. Co najbardziej martwiło Rogue, to niemal stuprocentowa pewność, że ta zbuntowana jaźń była jej własną.

- Pomóc ci założyć, cherie? – usłyszała za sobą miękki głos Cajuna.

- Nie będziesz nic na mnie zakładał – odparła, nawet nie obdarzając spojrzeniem Gambita, nadal pogrążona w swoich rozmyślaniach, patrząc przy tym na wisiorek od Kitty.

- Remy też ma taką nadzieję – odrzekł z wyczuwalnym w głosie uśmiechem. – Zdecydowanie woli rozbierać, niż ubierać.

- Jesteś…

Remy nie dowiedział się tego dnia, jaki jest według Rogue, gdyż głos zabrał profesor. Na szczęście w przyszłości wielokrotnie jeszcze usłyszy od Rogue, że jest niemożliwym, perwersyjnym głupkiem.

- Moi drodzy – zaczął profesor, gdy wszyscy już ucichli. Rogue stała na tyłach grupy, obracając w dłoni wisiorek od Kitty, a w drugiej ręce trzymała prezent od Tabithy. Tuż obok niej stał Remy ze skrzyżowanymi ramionami. Wspólnie z resztą zgromadzonych wpatrzeni byli w twarz profesora. Jak zawsze był spokojny i powściągliwy, teraz jednak widać było po nim zmęczenie. – Cieszę się, że kolejny rok jesteśmy razem. Cieszę się, że nasze grono powiększyło się. Pokrzepiające jest dla mnie to, że wspólnie wierzymy w te same ideały. Ten rok był dla nas ciężki. Pełen wyzwań i obowiązków, które nierzadko były zbyt trudne. Ale wy sobie z nimi poradziliście. Dlatego jestem spokojny o naszą przyszłość. Cieszę się, że to wy stoicie za mną. Ufam wam w zupełności i wiem, że przyszłość jest w dobrych rękach – zakończył, uśmiechając się nieznacznie. – Wszystkiego dobrego, moi kochani – dodał.

* * *

Jak co roku w Wigilię wszyscy uczniowie Instytutu Xaviera wyruszyli w podróż do swoich rodzinnych domów. Scott poleciał już dzień wcześniej na Hawaje, do swojego brata Alexa i jego przybranych rodziców. Nawet Tabitha, która zerwała kontakt z rodzicami, miała do kogo wyjechać – Rahne zaprosiła ją do siebie. Niektórzy mentorzy opuszczali Instytut na Święta – Piotr leciał do Rosji, a Storm postanowiła spędzić trochę czasu z rodzicami zmarłego Evana. A Logana wciąż nie było.

Rogue stała na schodach prowadzących do rezydencji i żegnała się z uczniami.

- Wiesz, że mogłabyś jechać ze mną – przypomniała jej Kitty. Wspominała o tym na długo przed Świętami, jednak Rogue najpierw starała się ją zbywać, a potem wykręciła się tym, że chciałaby nieco popracować z profesorem X nad swoimi sesjami, a teraz, kiedy w Instytucie będzie cisza i spokój, ma do tego najlepsze warunki. Oczywiście Rogue nawet nie rozważała zwiększenia częstotliwości sesji, ale Kitty nie musiała o tym wiedzieć, prawda?

- Może w przyszłym roku – skrzywiła się z udawanym smutkiem.

- Nie „może", tylko „na pewno" – odparła z uśmiechem Kitty, przytuliła się lekko do Rogue poklepując ją przy tym po plecach. – Wesołych Świąt, Rogue.

- Wesołych Świąt, Kitty – odparła Rogue czując się nieswojo w tak bliskim kontakcie z drugim człowiekiem. Odsunęła się sztywno od Kitty i posłała jej przepraszający uśmiech. Kitty pokazała jej język i pobiegła do vana, który czekał pod bramą Instytutu. Rogue pomachała jej na pożegnanie. Po chwili obok niej pojawił się Kurt z rozchodzącym się zapachem siarki po teleportacji.

- Rogue – zaczął. – Po pierwsze, życzę ci spokojnych Świąt – Rogue uśmiechnęła się do niego i już chciała coś powiedzieć, kiedy jej brat powstrzymał ją gestem. – Po drugie, mam do ciebie prośbę.

- Jaką prośbę? – zapytała łagodnie.

- Rogue, wiem, że… Pewnie nie zechcesz… Ale to dla mnie ważne…

- No powiedz to wreszcie! – ponagliła go z uśmiechem Rogue.

Kurt wręczył jej kopertę. Rogue spojrzała na nią pytająco.

- Chciałbym, żebyś wysłała to naszej matce – wydusił wreszcie Kurt. Wyraz twarzy Rogue momentalnie się zmienił. Uśmiech zniknął, na czole pojawiła się zmarszczka.

- Zwariowałeś?! Co to niby jest?! – Nie czekając na odpowiedź, wyciągnęła z koperty kiczowatą kartkę świąteczną z Mikołajem i choinką. – Po tym wszystkim, co nam zrobiła, chcesz jej wysłać życzenia?! – wykrzyknęła oburzona. – Jak tak bardzo chcesz, to sam jej to przekaż, nie mieszaj w to mnie!

- Rogue… Rogue, posłuchaj mnie – Kurt położył dłoń na jej ramieniu. Rogue wzdrygnęła się. Zbyt dużo kontaktu fizycznego jak na jeden poranek. – Proszę cię, wyślij to w moim imieniu na adres, pod którym mieszkałaś z Mystique i Irene. Ja nie wiedziałem, jak jej to przekazać… Gdybym wiedział, nie mieszałbym cię do tego.

- Kurt, ale po tym wszystkim…

- Tak, po tym wszystkim pragnę wysłać jej kartkę z życzeniami – przerwał jej Kurt. – Nie potrafię chować w sobie zemsty, Rogue. To moja matka. Nasza matka. Proszę cię tylko o wpisanie adresu, Rogue. O nic więcej.

Rogue patrzyła to kartkę, to na swojego brata. Z jednej strony miała ochotę podrzeć karnet, z drugiej natomiast nie chciała zawieść Kurta. Nie musi się przecież podpisywać na kartce, prawda?

- No dobrze – odpowiedziała po dłuższej chwili. – Wyślę w twoim imieniu te życzenia. Ale nie wiem, czy jeszcze pod tamtym adresem ktoś mieszka…

- Rogue – ponownie jej przerwał Kurt. – Dziękuję.

Tymi słowami pożegnał się nią i pobiegł do taksówki, która czekała pod bramą. Rogue chciała jeszcze coś powiedzieć, krzyknąć, ale machnęła tylko ręką i wróciła do rezydencji. Raz jeszcze zerknęła przez ramię na odjeżdżających uczniów, gdy jej wzrok przykuło coś małego i burego. Między przykrytymi śniegiem krzewami, tuż obok schodów, przechadzał się chudy, chudziutki kot. Wydawał się nie zwracać uwagi na to, że wokół było pełno ludzi, przeciągnął się jedynie i zniknął z pola widzenia. Rogue uniosła brew, zastanawiając się nad czymś głęboko. Po chwili wahania weszła do rezydencji i zamknąwszy za sobą drzwi, oparła się o nie plecami.

Było cicho.

Wcześniej nie przeszkadzał jej hałas, zgiełk, głośne rozmowy i śmiechy. Nawet nie zwracała na nie uwagi. Teraz, kiedy ich zabrakło, dawało to kolosalną różnicę. Rogue z cichym westchnięciem wdrapała się po schodach do swojego pokoju.

Równo zaścielone łóżko Kitty, żadnych chrupek leżących na jej biurku, rozrzuconych skarpetek czy choćby kubka po herbacie. Nic.

Rogue usiadła przy swoim stoliku. Otworzyła karnet z życzeniami od Kurta. Nieco chwiejnym pismem, niezbyt schludnym, napisał kilka słów.

_Raven, życzę Ci, by czas przyjścia Jezusa Chrystusa przyniósł Ci spokój duszy, radość i nadzieję. _

_Kurt_

Rogue nie miała pojęcia, że Kurt jest wierzący. Nigdy o tym nie rozmawiali, zresztą, jej brat nigdy nie zachowywał się jak katolik. To znaczy był uprzejmy, troskliwy, miał dobre serce, ale nie wyróżniało go to spośród setek innych dobrych, ale niewierzących, ludzi.

Wzruszyła ramionami i wypisała na kopercie adres Mystique. Włożyła do niej kartkę i już miała zaklejać, gdy poczuła impuls. Wyciągnęła karnecik, rzuciła okiem raz jeszcze na życzenia i sięgnęła po długopis.

- Będę tego żałowała – mruknęła do siebie, gdy dopisała swoje imię pod życzeniami od Kurta.

Tego samego dnia wysłała życzenia. Pewnie dotrą dopiero w Nowym Roku, ale chyba Kurtowi nie robiło to różnicy.

Po powrocie do Instytutu wzięła długą kąpiel. Kąpiel, nie prysznic. Długi prysznic to przy tym igraszka. Dwie godziny spędzone w gorącej, pachnącej pianie, ze słuchawkami od iPoda w uszach oraz aromatycznymi świeczkami. Ktokolwiek wszedłby teraz do łazienki, padłby nieprzytomny pod wpływem mieszanki zapachów, która kłębiła się w niewielkim pomieszczeniu.

Po wyjściu z kąpieli ubrała się w krótką piżamę – wszak nikomu w Instytucie nie zagrażała, więc mogła sobie na to pozwolić – oraz wyciągnęła zza łóżka płócienną torbę wypełnioną puszkami piwa. Otworzyła jedną, uśmiechnęła się na dźwięk uwalnianego gazu i upiła łyk.

Ho, ho, ho, czas na Święta – pomyślała Rogue odpalając na laptopie pierwszą część Resident Evil.

* * *

Dzień Bożego Narodzenia zaczął się dla Rogue w okolicach trzynastej. Otworzyła oczy, przeciągnęła się i wtedy to poczuła. Papryka. Cebula. Pomidor. I chyba kurczak. Może czosnek? Znała skądś ten zapach. Cokolwiek by to nie było, wwierciło się w jej żołądek. Była bardzo głodna. Szybko ubierając się próbowała skojarzyć, skąd go pamięta. Zbiegła po schodach i wpadła do kuchni.

- Jambalaya? – rzuciła od progu.

- Oui – odparł z uśmiechem Gambit. Dopiero teraz go zobaczyła. Krzątał się w kuchni od czasu do czasu mieszając potrawę stojącą na kuchence. – Strzał w dziesiątkę, cherie. Najprawdziwsza na świecie cajuńska jambalaya – posłał jej kolejny uśmiech i nałożył na talerz porcją dania.

Rogue zawahała się. Zerknęła na Gambita, który wciąż trzymał przed sobą talerz, a potem spojrzała na zawartość naczynia. Przepadła. Chwyciła talerz siląc się na nonszalancję, odebrała od Gambita widelec i spokojnym krokiem poszła do stołu. Z gracją nałożyła na widelec nieco dania i z obojętną miną spróbowała, jak smakuje.

Gambit z rozbawieniem obserwował, jak bardzo mutantka stara się nie pokazać, jak smakuje jej potrawa. A to, że smakuje wyśmienicie, wiedział doskonale. On, Remy Lebeau, przyrządzał najlepszą jambalayę po tej stronie Stanów. Nałożył sobie porcję i usiadł naprzeciwko Rogue.

- Jak ci smakuje, cherie? – zapytał.

- Jest fatalna. Okropna. Beznadziejna. – odparła Rogue między kolejnymi kęsami.

- Nałożyć ci jeszcze?

- Sama sobie nałożę – odrzekła i poszła napełnić talerz. - Co ty tu w ogóle robisz? – zapytała rzeczowo Rogue, gdy już wróciła do stołu.

- Remy tu mieszka. Mniej więcej od miesiąca, jakbyś tego nie zauważyła, cherie – wzruszył ramionami Gambit.

- Chciałabym tego nie zauważyć – mruknęła Rogue do siebie, na co Remy zachichotał.

- Magnetyczna osobowość Remy'ego oraz jego nienaganna fizjognomia nie pozwalają pozostać mu niezauważonym – odparł takim tonem, jakby tłumaczył coś bardzo oczywistego.

- Szczur błotny ma zbyt duże mniemanie o sobie – odgryzła się Rogue.

- Ale ma ku temu solidne podstawy, cherie.

Przez chwilę jedli w ciszy. Rogue utkwiła wzrok w talerzu, natomiast Remy śledził jej twarz i ruchy. Blada, wstała pewnie przed chwilą. Nieuczesana. Bez makijażu. Mon Dieu, po co dziewczęta nakładają na siebie tyle kosmetyków, skoro bez nich wyglądają tak naturalnie, świeżo, belle? Owszem, skóra nie była nieskazitelna, wciąż widoczna była odciśnięta na policzku poduszka, cienie pod oczami sygnalizowały długą noc, ale to wszystko nie miało znaczenia, gdy pod uwagę się weźmie całokształt. Uśmiechnął się, gdy dostrzegł kilka piegów na policzkach. Na co dzień schowane pod warstwą pudru, teraz uroczo ozdabiały twarz.

- Na co się gapisz, szczurze błotny?

- Nie masz na sobie rękawiczek – odrzekł. Rzeczywiście, wpadła do kuchni tuż po wstaniu. Nieskazitelnie biała skóra dłoni przykuwała wzrok. Nęciła go miękkość tych dłoni, widoczna już na pierwszy rzut oka. Miał ochotę ich dotknąć, a świadomość zagrożenia, jakie za tym stało, jedynie podsycała tę chęć.

Szybko zmienił się wyraz twarzy Rogue. Z lekko kpiącego i złośliwego na przerażony. Przeniosła spojrzenie na swoje dłonie. Wyglądała, jakby zobaczyła je pierwszy raz. Zacisnęła je i przyłożyła do piersi.

- Cherie, nie musisz się bać. Nikogo tu nie ma – powiedział Remy kojącym tonem, wyczuwając nagłą zmianę nastroju u dziewczyny.

Rogue spojrzała na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami. To przez tę głupią jambalayę – pomyślała. Gdyby nie ten jej zapach, wstałabym normalnie, tak jak zwykle. Normalnie uczesana. Normalnie umalowana. Normalnie ubrana. Normalnie w rękawiczkach. Nie można mi zapominać. Nie wolno. Muszę myśleć za innych. To się nie może powtórzyć. Nie może! Wstrętny Cajun.

- Ty nie rozumiesz – odparła po chwili. Remy poczuł ciarki na plecach. Fille za chwilę dostanie ataku paniki. Wstał i obszedł stół. Przykucnął tuż obok Rogue, która obserwowała go z narastającym uczuciem strachu.

- Cherie, nie ma tutaj nikogo, nikt cię przypadkowo nie dotknie – Remy zaczął mówić spokojnym tonem, starając się przy tym nie palnąć nic głupiego. – Jesteśmy tylko my dwoje i oboje wiemy, jak działa twoja moc. Nic złego się nie stanie, prawda, cherie?

W miarę jak mówił, twarz Rogue robiła się coraz mniej spięta, a ona sama czuła się spokojniej. Już miała kiwnąć głową z uśmiechem, gdy nagle otrząsnęła się i wstała gwałtownie od stołu, przez co Gambit stracił równowagę i gdyby nie przytrzymał się stołu, niechybnie zaliczyłby upokarzający upadek.

- Przestań testować na mnie swoje głupie sztuczki, Lebeau – syknęła Rogue i szybkim krokiem skierowała się do swojego pokoju, ukrywając dłonie w kieszeniach bluzy.

Remy syknął coś do siebie i po chwili wahania pobiegł za nią.

- Cherie! – krzyknął do niej. Dogonił ją tuż przed jej pokojem. Rogue wparowała do siebie, nie zdążyła jednak zamknąć drzwi przed Cajunem. Remy wszedł za nią.

- Rogue, przecież nic złego się nie… - urwał wypowiedź, gdy zobaczył kilka pustych puszek ustawionych w równym rządku koło łóżka. Rogue podążyła wzrokiem za jego spojrzeniem.

- O kurwa – wyrwało się jej, zupełnie zapominając o rękawiczkach. Zapomniała posprzątać. Nie sądziła, że ktokolwiek w Instytucie zainteresuje się jej pokojem. Beast nigdy nie widział potrzeby odwiedzania uczniów, profesor całe dnie spędzał w gabinecie. Nikogo więcej miało nie być. Głupi Cajun.

- Cherie? – Gambit uniósł pytająco brew i dwoma palcami podniósł jedną z puszek. Rogue starała się dyskretnie naciągnąć koc na torbę z resztą piwa. – Cherie, abstrahując od tego, że fille nie może jeszcze pić alkoholu, możesz mi powiedzieć – Remy spojrzał z nieskrywanym obrzydzeniem na puszkę – czemu wybierasz alkohol tak miernej jakości?

- Co? – Rogue uniosła brwi ze zdziwieniem. Jakby nie patrzeć, mentor właśnie odkrył, że jego podopieczna pije nielegalnie alkohol i krytykuje ją za… słabą znajomość rynku alkoholowego? Rogue rozejrzała się dyskretnie, by upewnić się, że nie jest w ukrytej kamerze i zaraz nie wyskoczy Cilla Black zapowiadając kolejny odcinek „Mamy cię!". – Właśnie nakryłeś mnie na piciu alkoholu i pytasz, dlaczego wybrałam do picia szczyny? – zapytała z uniesioną brwią.

- Nigdy nie byłem dobrym pedagogiem – wzruszył ramionami Remy. – Ale oczywiście masz rację, nie powinnaś pić alkoholu – Remy z pogardą rzucił pustą puszkę na podłogę. Rogue ze strachem obserwowała, jak puszka toczy się wprost na ukrytą przez nią torbę, ale Remy najwidoczniej tego nie zauważył. – Cherie – zaczął po chwili – Remy mógłby teraz pójść do profesora X i opowiedzieć, jak źle prowadzi się nasza najzdolniejsza podopieczna…

Rogue uniosła rękę, by coś powiedzieć, ale w chwili, gdy Remy wspomniał o niej jako „najzdolniejszej podopiecznej" jej dłoń zawisła w powietrzu, a sama Rogue spojrzała na Gambita z wyrazem bezbrzeżnego zdumienia.

- …ale możemy też zawrzeć umowę – kontynuował Gambit.

- Naprawdę jesteś tragicznym pedagogiem – odparła Rogue z wciąż uniesioną ręką.

- Tak, jak mówiłem, cherie – Remy posłał jej łobuzerski uśmiech. – To co? Dogadamy się?

Rogue opuściła dłoń i uważnie przyjrzała się Gambitowi. Z niewinnym uśmiechem czekał na jej reakcję.

- Okej – odparła po dłuższej chwili, analizując wszystkie za i przeciw – dogadajmy się.

* * *

Zastanawiała się, czy nie lepiej było od razu pójść do Xaviera i przyznać się, że wypiła kilka głupich puszek piwa. Pewnie zrobiłby jej pogadankę, co chwilę rzucając w nią słowami typu „odpowiedzialność", „dojrzałość", „rozsądek", zasądziłby jej jakiś szlaban, dorzucił kilka referatów i treningów w Danger Roomie. I tyle. Zamiast tego bezpiecznego i w gruncie rzeczy przyjaznego rozwiązania, Rogue wolała pójść na układ z pomylonym Cajunem.

Westchnęła po raz kolejny i poprawiła kaptur kurtki. Był wieczór, dzień Bożego Narodzenia. Czekała tuż za bramą Instytutu na szczura błotnego. Miał się pojawić równo o ósmej, było już kilka minut po. Potrząsnęła głową z dezaprobatą i już miała wracać do Instytutu, gdy usłyszała warkot silnika. Obejrzała się za siebie i dostrzegła światło motoru wyjeżdżającego z garażu rezydencji profesora. Zamrugała kilkakrotnie, gdy Gambit sprawnie zaparkował tuż przed nią i, nie gasząc silnika, poklepał miejsce tuż za nim.

- Nie wsiądę na to, jeśli ty tym kierujesz – stwierdziła Rogue patrząc to na motor, to na Remy'ego.

- Musimy się jakoś dostać na miejsce, a na romantyczny spacer jest nieco za zimno – odparł niewzruszony Gambit.

- Nie możemy wziąć jednego z samochodów? – zasugerowała Rogue, ignorując wzmiankę o romantycznym spacerze.

- Samochody są dla moutte [mięczaków], Remy jeździ tylko tym – odparł z dumą i ponownie wskazał miejsce za nim.

- W takim razie ja prowadzę – oznajmiła, krzyżując ramiona. Remy zerknął na nią, unosząc wysoko brwi, po czym prychnął.

- Non – odparł jedynie.

- Dlaczego nie?!

- To jest motor Remy'ego. Tylko Remy może go prowadzić – odparł stanowczo. – Tylko Remy go rozumie – dodał ciszej.

Tym razem to Rogue uniosła brew.

- Nie dojdziemy do kompromisu? – spytała, starając się ignorować dziwną wzmiankę na temat relacji motor Remy'ego – Remy. Naprawdę nie chciała wiedzieć.

- Jeśli cherie uzna za kompromis to, że Remy będzie prowadził w obie strony, to możemy dojść – odparł z lubieżnym uśmiechem. Rogue wywróciła jedynie oczami i podeszła do motoru i usadowiła się na niewielkim skrawku siedzenia tuż za Gambitem, pilnując przy tym, by nawet nie tknąć Cajuna skrawkiem kurtki.

Remy ledwo powstrzymując się od śmiechu odwrócił się do niej.

- Wiesz, tu są takie specjalne pasy bezpieczeństwa, byś nie spadła – odparł poważnym tonem.

Rogue zerknęła na siedzenie.

- Niby gdzie? – spytała zbita z tropu.

- Tutaj – odrzekł Remy i chwycił obie jej ręce i położył je sobie na biodrach. – Teraz są luźno założone i możesz spaść – wytłumaczył, po czym, patrząc przez ramię na zszokowaną Rogue, oplótł się jej rękoma ciaśniej, tak, że poczuł jej oddech na karku. – A tak są zapięte poprawnie.

Rogue nie zdążyła nic powiedzieć, pisnęła jedynie, gdy silnik zawył i oboje ruszyli przed siebie. O ile na początku jej uścisk był niewielki i wręcz nieśmiały, to wraz ze wzrostem prędkości musiała się bardziej przytulić do Gambita. Jakkolwiek jej się to nie podobało, to był jedyny sposób, by czuć się bezpiecznie na motorze i nie marznąć, bo niestety sam kaptur nie chronił jej przez mroźnym powietrzem wzmaganym przez pęd pojazdu.

Cholera, lubiła motory. Uwielbiała lato, gdy wspólnie z Loganem jeździli na zupełne pustkowia. On swoim Ducati 1098, ona na Suzuki SV650. Logan na początku uważał, że ten model nie jest dla niej, wskazując, że jeśli Rogue ma jakieś braki w technice jazdy, to z pewnością ten motor bezlitośnie je obnaży. Jednak po pierwszej wspólnej jeździe Logan nie powiedział już nic więcej na ten temat, co Rogue poczytywała za jednoznaczny sygnał, że z jej techniką jest wszystko w porządku. Teraz jechała na niemal legendarnym modelu: Aprilli Tuono V4R. 160 koni mechanicznych. Rogue uśmiechnęła się do siebie, słysząc czysty dźwięk silnika. Nie mogła się doczekać, aż powie Loganowi, że jechała na tym motorze… Cholera, nie. Przyznanie się, że jechała wspólnie z Gambitem na jednym motorze, nie wiadomo dokąd i w jakim celu, mogło się w najlepszym wypadku skończyć miliardem dodatkowych sesji w Danger Roomie. W najgorszym – dwoma miliardami. Naprawdę.

Z każdym przejechanym kilometrem rozluźniała się coraz bardziej, nie czuła skrępowania, czy – do tej pory zawsze jej towarzyszącego – strachu przed swoją mocą. Wtuliła się mocniej w ciepłe ciało Gambita i dała się ponieść pędowi wiatru.

Remy z kolei z uśmiechem obserwował, jak przy każdym przyspieszeniu maszyny Rogue machinalnie wtulała się w niego mocniej. Z trudem powstrzymywał chęć rozpędzenia maszyny do jej maksymalnych możliwości po to tylko, by zobaczyć, jak zareaguje jego pasażerka.

Jechali przez opustoszały Nowy Jork. Balkony oplatały girlandy świątecznych lampek rzucając na ulicę kolorową mozaikę świetlną. Gdzieniegdzie widać było kursujące taksówki i spieszących do domu ludzi. Zazwyczaj tętniąca życiem dzielnica zamieniła się w spokojne i ciche miejsce, którego spokój zakłócał głośny warkot silnika. Remy zaparkował swój motor w ciemnym, niewielkim zaułku i poprowadził Rogue przez gąszcz wieżowców.

Dotarli do bodajże najbardziej romantycznego miejsca o tej porze roku w Nowym Jorku. Choinka przy Rockefeller Center na Manhattanie miała kilkanaście metrów wysokości i ozdobiona była mnóstwem kolorowych światełek utrzymanych w tonacji purpurowo – czerwonej. Na szczycie rozbłysnęła gwiazda z kryształów Swarovskiego. Drzewko górowało nad lodowiskiem, na którym zazwyczaj swoich sił próbowało mnóstwo ludzi, dzisiaj było tam zaledwie kilka osób sunących spokojnie na łyżwach.

- Nakrywasz mnie na piciu alkoholu i za karę zabierasz mnie na Manhattan? – roześmiała się Rogue, gdy zajęli jedną z ławek umieszczoną po drugiej stronie choinki, tak, że drzewko mieli centralnie przed sobą. Rogue zadbała, by odległość między nią a Gambitem wynosiła co najmniej dwadzieścia centymetrów, a kiedy już zadbała o tę logistyczną część, utkwiła spojrzenie w rozświetlonej choince. – Naprawdę, nie to, że ty nie masz talentu pedagogicznego. Ty w ogóle nie powinieneś pracować z dzieciakami.

- Cóż mogę rzec? – zapytał retorycznie Remy również patrząc na najsłynniejsze nowojorskie drzewko. – Profesor Xavier nie chciał uwierzyć, gdy Remy mówił mu to samo i wepchnął mu grupę najmłodszych dzieciaków.

- Szczerze mówiąc wciąż nie wiem, dlaczego Xavier zgodził się na to, byś się do nas przyłączył – zamyśliła się Rogue. Remy zerknął na nią kątem oka.

- Jest to jakiś problem dla ciebie? – zapytał nieco zbity z tropu. – To, że wcześniej pracowałem dla Wiadrogłowego?

Rogue zachichotała, gdy usłyszała nieznany dla niej dotąd przydomek potężnego władcy magnetyzmu.

- Nie – odparła po krótkiej chwili wciąż patrząc na choinkę. – Sama przez jakiś czas pracowałam dla Mystique i profesor mimo to dał mi szansę – zerknęła z ukosa na przyglądającego się jej Gambita. – No ale ja nikogo nie porywałam – dodała, mrużąc złośliwie oczy.

- Och, jedno porwanie się zdarzyło, a naskoczyłaś na Remy'ego jakby co najmniej kradł ludzi raz w tygodniu – Remy wywrócił oczami i szybko zerknął na Rogue, by sprawdzić jej reakcję. Punkt dla niego, wciąż się uśmiechała.

- Wystarczy, że co najmniej raz w tygodniu kradniesz cudze portfele, Lebeau – odrzekła i wróciła do obserwacji ludzi jeżdżących na łyżwach.

- Cherie, czuję się zupełnie niedoceniony – odparł zbolałym tonem. – Raz w tygodniu to ja pozbywam się tuzina portfeli, które zdążyłem ukraść.

Rogue spojrzała na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami.

- Lebeau – wydukała jedynie.

- No już dobrze, cherie, żartowałem oczywiście – mrugnął do niej i posłał łobuzerski uśmiech. Rogue po chwili namysłu zdecydowała się nie kontynuować tematu. Wiedziała, że nie żartował.

- Długo tu będziemy? Robi się trochę zimno – podciągnęła kolana do brody i objęła je ramionami.

- Właśnie dlatego Remy poprosił cię, byś ciepło się ubrała, cherie – zaczął. – Manhattan to dopiero początek naszego wieczoru.

- Ubrałam się ciepło – żachnęła się Rogue. – Tutaj, w Nowym Jorku, ciągle marznę bez względu na porę roku. W Luizjanie jest zawsze ciepło.

- Luizjana, huh? I to ty mnie nazywasz „szczurem błotnym", szczurze rzeczny? – Remy zerknął na Rogue z ukosa.

- Szczur błotny idealnie opisuje twoją aparycję, Cajunie – odparła.

- Czuję się dotknięty – odrzekł urażonym tonem Remy.

- Chciałbyś – zripostowała Rogue, po czym wstała z ławki.

- Żebyś wiedziała, cherie - odparł Gambit.

– To co, gdzie dalej? - Rogue zapytała rzeczowo.

* * *

Oboje wspinali się po drewnianych połamanych schodach. Deski były zbutwiałe, gdzieniegdzie widoczne były szczeliny wielkości ludzkiej pięści. Na pierwszy rzut oka można było stwierdzić, że budynek od lat był niezamieszkały i nawet squatersi omijali go z daleka.

Remy wprowadził ich przez okno od strony zsypu na śmieci. Znamienny był fakt, że w rozbitej szybie pojawiła się gęsta pajęczyna – znak, że naprawdę nikt nie interesował się budynkiem stojącym niemal w centrum Manhattanu.

Poddasze było niewielkie i gdyby je posprzątać, można by nawet uznać je za przytulne. Wnętrze rozświetlone było przez jasny księżyc, który widoczny był przez dwa dachowe okna oraz wielkie okno na przeciwległej do wejścia ścianie. Widok rozpościerał się na Central Park.

Rogue podeszła do okna. Podziwiała wyjątkowy obraz, który powstał z rozświetlonego Nowego Jorku. Dostrzegała pojedynczych ludzi spacerujących po parku, słyszała syreny pogotowia, stłumione śpiewy kolęd. Wszystko to nakładało się na jedną melodię, rozbrzmiewającą w głowie jedynie ludzi z przedmieść, którzy nie byli przyzwyczajeni do gwaru wielkiego miastu, tętniącego życiem nawet w nocy. Tutaj byłeś zupełnie anonimowy, nikt nie pytał o twoje pochodzenie, twoją historię, nie dopytywał o szczegóły z twojego życia. Byłeś jedynie paproszkiem, niewielką częścią wielkiej machiny. Rogue zaczęła się zastanawiać, co by było, gdyby była takim anonimowym mieszkańcem Nowego Jorku. Względnie normalne życie, bez obstrzału kontrolujących spojrzeń, bez ciągłego przypominania, kim się jest. Nikt nie szeptałby po kątach, że jest potworem. Że nigdy nikt jej nie pokocha. Że przeznaczone jest jej życie w samotności. Że ludzie boją się jej. Że po tym, co się stało na koncercie, każdy stosuje wobec niej zasadę ograniczonego zaufania. Mogłaby tak po prostu żyć. Co prawda z łatką freaka, który ciągle nosi rękawiczki, ale zawsze.

Dotknęła ręką brudnej szyby.

Na oko było to ósme albo dziewiąte piętro. W dole sunęły taksówki, ale ulice były opustoszałe. W Rogue zakiełkowała bardzo szalona myśl, by rozbić szybę i skoczyć. Był to zaledwie ułamek sekundy, ale sam fakt, że przyszło jej coś takiego do głowy, przeraził ją.

- Cherie? – Drgnęła na dźwięk znajomego głosu. Odwróciła się do Remy'ego. Siedział niedaleko stąd na czystym, choć nieco przestarzałym kocu.

- To jakaś miejscówka, do której zabierasz swoje kobiety, zanim je wykorzystasz i zostawisz? – Uniosła pytająco brwi na widok butelki wina.

- Po pierwsze, cherie, demonizujesz mnie – zaczął miękko. – Po drugie, petite, jesteś pierwszą fille, którą tutaj przyprowadziłem – uśmiechnął się uwodzicielsko, gdy Rogue usiadła naprzeciw niego. – Po trzecie, ma belle, nie jestem tym typem mężczyzny, o którym mówisz – zakończył. – Poza tym kobiety, które chcę, jak to ujęłaś, wykorzystać i porzucić, zapraszam do restauracji. Najlepiej hotelowej, by nie tracić czasu.

Rogue wywróciła oczami. Ten gość był po prostu niemożliwy. Nie miała pojęcia, dlaczego wciąż z nim rozmawia.

- Wybacz, cherie, że nie mam kieliszków – rzekł, podając jej otwartą butelkę czerwonego, wytrawnego wina.

- Ty naprawdę jesteś pomylony – zaczęła Rogue, gdy przyjęła od niego butelkę. Przyglądając się etykiecie kontynuowała. – Od twojego przybycia do Instytutu mam wrażenie, że za cel przyjąłeś sobie drażnienie mojej skromnej osoby. Szpiegujesz mnie pod drzwiami do mojego pokoju, nachodzisz mnie na moich prywatnych treningach, a potem robisz ze mnie kretynkę na oczach bandy dzieciaków – Rogue przeniosła wzrok z etykiety i spojrzała na Gambita. – A teraz, gdy masz najlepszą okazję, by mnie pogrążyć, zamiast tego zabierasz mnie na Manhattan i częstujesz winem. Nie rozumiem tego, Remy.

Gambit poczuł dreszcz, gdy usłyszał swoje imię wypowiedziane niskim, wibrującym głosem, który był szalenie erotyczny. Mógłby cały dzień słuchać, jak Rogue mówi do niego „Remy". Uśmiechnął się do siebie przymykając oczy, pozwalając przy tym, by dźwięk jego imienia rozbrzmiał mu w głowie.

- Dzisiaj jest Boże Narodzenie, cherie – zaczął, postanawiając, że na razie nie odniesie się do jej zarzutów. – Nie chciałem spędzić tego dnia sam.

Rogue spuściła wzrok. Zabrał ją w to miejsce, bo w gruncie rzeczy mu się nudziło? Gdyby ktoś jeszcze został w Instytucie, to prawdopodobne byłoby, że teraz, na jej miejscu, siedziałaby na przykład Tabitha? – Rogue dopiero po chwili uderzyło to, że pierwszą osobą, o jakiej pomyślała, była właśnie Boom Boom. Zaczęła się zastanawiać, czy przypadkiem czyjaś zaabsorbowana osobowość nie próbuje zdominować jej świadomości. Skupiła się, by odizolować swoje myśli. Nikogo więcej tam nie było. A przynajmniej nie zachowywał się głośno. To musiały być jej skojarzenia. Wcale jej to nie uspokoiło.

- Cherie? – głos Gambita znowu przerwał jej rozmyślania. Zerknęła na niego pytająco. – Wszystko w porządku?

Rogue przytaknęła i pociągnęła łyk z butelki. Wino było cierpkie, drażniło kubki smakowe i jeszcze jakiś czas czuła w ustach jego posmak.

- Jak to jest pracować dla Magneto? – zapytała po kilku długich chwilach ciszy podając Remy'emu butelkę. Ten napił się, otarł sobie usta i spojrzał na nią przenikliwie.

- Magnus nie jest jakimś szarlatanem czy szaleńcem – zaczął i upił jeszcze jeden łyk. – Jest bardziej zdeterminowany niż Xavier, ale to jedyna różnica między nimi.

Rogue prychnęła z niedowierzaniem.

- Różni ich wizja świata, ale ciężko stwierdzić, która jest tą właściwą – kontynuował niezrażony Gambit. – Tu nie ma podziału na dobrych i złych, cherie.

- Magneto jest zdolny do wszystkiego – odparła Rogue. – Dąży po trupach do celu. Potrafi zabić, by osiągnąć swój cel. Xavier taki nie jest.

- Tak jak powiedziałem, cherie. Różni ich determinacja. To wszystko – wzruszył ramionami Gambit i podał jej butelkę. Rogue pociągnęła solidny łyk i skrzywiła się lekko.

- Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że Magnus nie planował każdego dnia, jak zdobyć władzę nad światem? – zerknęła na Gambita z niedowierzaniem. Ten odwzajemnił spojrzenie.

- Każdego wieczoru rozkładaliśmy wielki arkusz papieru, na którym Magneto rozrysowywał pisakiem naszą strategię – zaczął poważnym tonem wciąż patrząc jej w oczy. – Trochę to przypominało scenę z Home Alone, kiedy Kevin planował taktykę przed przyjazdem tych dwóch złodziei. Kompletni amatorzy, tak nawiasem mówiąc – Remy przewrócił oczami. – No więc Magneto brał kolorowe mazaki i planował. Najpierw unieszkodliwić was, bo ciągle się pojawialiście i psuliście nasze plany. To było irytujące Rogue, wiele dni planowania i nic, bo nagle zjawia się Scotty i reszta i wszystko na marne – westchnął teatralnie Gambit i zacmokał z dezaprobatą. – Więc Magneto stwierdził, że najpierw zrobimy porządek z wami. Potem, jak już to się uda, Magneto miał zamiar ogłosić się cesarzem wszechświata i mieliśmy żyć długo i szczęśliwie. Później, gdy już odkładał pisak, zaczynał się demonicznie śmiać, a my wracaliśmy do partii pokera. Xavier też używał pisaków? – zakończył Remy beztrosko.

Rogue, gdy już przestała się śmiać, napiła się znowu wina i podała butelkę Gambitowi.

- Nie, my używaliśmy symulacji komputerowych – odparła ze śmiechem. – Potem przebieraliśmy się w nasze kostiumy i niczym Power Rangers wygrywaliśmy z wami, a na świecie panował dzięki temu pokój.

- Nigdy nie lubiłem czerwonego wojownika – stwierdził Remy. – I powiedz mi, dlaczego oni powiększali te swoje zordy dopiero wtedy, gdy Rita powiększała swojego potwora? Nie mogli od razu wyskoczyć z dużymi mechami, tylko takie popierdółki odwalać?

- Kreskówki rządzą się swoimi prawami – wzruszyła ramionami Rogue. – Gdybyśmy byli bohaterami, nie wiem, komiksu na przykład, to pewnie też robilibyśmy głupie rzeczy tylko po to, by było to atrakcyjne dla czytelnika.

- Komiks, mówisz? – zastanowił się Remy. – Zawsze uważałem, że mógłbym spokojnie pokonać Batmana. Albo Supermana nawet – dodał po chwili.

- Batman był zwykłym człowiekiem. Tylko fakt, że był nadziany, czynił z niego superbohatera, bo miał swoje gadżety, batmobila i lokaja – odparła Rogue przyjmując od Gambita butelkę. Zerknęła na nią pod światło i z lekkim rozżaleniem zauważyła, że wino powoli się kończy. – A Supermana nigdy nie zrozumiem. Facet nosi majtki na rajstopach – prychnęła i upiła łyk. Zapatrzona w widok za oknem, dopiero po dłuższej chwili zdała sobie sprawę, że Gambit od kilku minut nie spuszcza z niej wzroku. Zrobiło się jej trochę nieswojo i poczuła, jak na jej policzkach wykwita rumieniec. Odwróciła się do niego i nie patrząc mu w oczy podała mu butelkę. Lekko spanikowała, kiedy podczas tego jego palce dotknęły jej dłoni.

- Niesamowici Acolytes – rzekł z patosem Remy. – Albo Niepokonani Acolytes. Wspaniali Acolytes. Waleczni Acolytes.

- Beznadziejni Acolytes – przerwała mu Rogue. – To powinno brzmieć: Niesamowici X – Men. Niepokonani X – Men. Wspaniali X – Men. Waleczni X – Men. To my jesteśmy ci dobrzy, to o nas powinny być komiksy – zakończyła stanowczo.

- Cóż – zaczął Gambit – odkąd jestem z wami, mógłbym się nawet zgodzić na taką wersję.

Rogue zaśmiała się, nieznacznie wywracając przy tym oczami.

- Czemu się do nas przyłączyłeś? – zapytała po chwili poważnym tonem.

- Słyszałem, że macie fajne laski w zespole – odparł beztrosko Remy. – A tak serio – dodał, widząc strofujące spojrzenie Rogue – to profesor X mnie znalazł.

- I tak po prostu się zgodziłeś? Nie czujesz, że to nielojalne wobec Magneto?

Remy spojrzał na nią z pobłażaniem.

- Rogue, cherie, jest pewna różnica w tym, jakie relacje łączyły mnie z Magnusem, a jakie łączą teraz z Xavierem – zaczął. – Magneto mnie najął. A do profesora się przyłączyłem – stwierdził i dopił wino do końca. Rogue jeszcze chwilę rozważała jego słowa.

- Czyli nie zostawisz nas, gdy tylko pojawi się ktoś bogatszy? Wpływowy? Potężniejszy? – zapytała.

Remy uśmiechnął się nieznacznie, odstawił pustą butelkę i spojrzał Rogue w oczy. Nie odwróciła wzroku.

- Nie – rzekł po chwili milczenia. Rogue skinęła głową i spojrzała na widok rozciągający się za oknem. Pomimo relatywnie późnej pory, Manhattan był obficie oświetlony przez latarnie, kolorowe lampiony i reflektory przejeżdżających taksówek. Zastanawiała się, ile rodzin teraz spędza wspólnie czas, a jak dużo osób siedzi samotnie w swoich domach. Wróciła do rozmyślań na temat alternatywnej Rogue, która mieszka w Nowym Jorku i nigdy nie przyłączyła się do X – Men. Jak ona by spędziła ten czas? Czy oby na pewno lepiej niż teraz?

- To co, jesteśmy już przyjaciółmi? – przerwał milczenie Remy. – Czy jednak mam cię zabrać na kolejną randkę?

- Chciałbyś, szczurze błotny – odrzekła Rogue.

- Oczywiście, że tak – odparł niezbity z tropu Gambit. – To co, jakie masz plany w Sylwestra, cherie?

- Na pewno nie jesteś w nich uwzględniony, Cajunie – odpowiedziała Rogue i wstała z podłogi. Zapięła kurtkę i skierowała się do wyjścia. – To co, idziemy?

- Będę osłaniał twoje tyły, cherie – odrzekł. – Żebyś się nie wywróciła, oczywiście – dodał na swoją obronę, widząc zmarszczone czoło Rogue.

- To chyba raczej powinieneś iść przede mną, nie? – spytała, schodząc ostrożnie po starych, spróchniałych deskach.

- Szczegóły, cherie, szczegóły – odparł nieco rozmarzonym głosem Remy, obserwując, jak poruszają się ubrane w obcisłe dżinsy nogi Rogue. Tak, to były _te _nogi.

Dopiero gdy jechali już do Bayville, Rogue uświadomiła sobie pewną bardzo ważną rzecz – Remy ani razu nie dał po sobie poznać, że boi się jej mocy. Nie było ani jednego gestu, który świadczyłby o tym, że się jej obawia. Wręcz przeciwnie, sam szukał kontaktu fizycznego. I choć oboje mieli na sobie rękawiczki, to i tak było to zachowanie, do którego Rogue nie przywykła. Zupełnie tak, jakby Remy nie uważał jej mocy za coś ważnego, za coś, co mogłoby determinować relacje między nimi.

Weszli do Instytutu przez garaż. Oboje starali zachowywać się cicho, lecz co chwilę jedno z nich wybuchało śmiechem albo rzucało zabawny komentarz. Po ciemku weszli na schody.

W tym momencie cały korytarz rozjaśnił się od naściennych lamp. Usłyszeli głos profesora dochodzący z parteru. Charles, ubrany w bordowy szlafrok, siedział jak zwykle w wózku przykryty kocem. Po jego minie ciężko było stwierdzić, czy jest zły. Rogue przygryzła wargę. Zegar ścienny wskazywał drugą w nocy. Wywinęła się z kary za picie alkoholu, ale teraz wpadła jeszcze gorzej: środek nocy, ona po wypiciu wina, na dodatek z byłym Acolytą. Cholera – zaklęła w myślach. Xavier rzucił jej ostrzegawcze spojrzenie. – Kurwa, telepatia, Rogue, ogarnij się – zaklęła po raz drugi, na co profesor jedynie uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust, rzucając przy czym pełne litości spojrzenie.

- Dobry wieczór – przywitał się z nimi jak gdyby nigdy nic. Remy obrócił się do niego przodem i skłonił lekko głową. – Panie Lebeau, mógłbym pana prosić na słówko?

Remy z wahaniem przytaknął i, schodząc do profesora, zerknął przelotnie na Rogue. Dziewczyna stała z nieodgadnioną miną i wpatrywała się w Xaviera.

- Rogue, dobrej nocy – zwrócił się do niej profesor. Rogue, nieco zdziwiona, odwróciła się powoli w stronę schodów. – Mam nadzieję, że już przygotowałaś referat na temat zimnej wojny? Chciałbym go jutro przejrzeć – dodał po chwili. Rogue zmrużyła oczy i, nie patrząc na profesora, przytaknęła. Jednak będzie kara.

- Co najmniej dziesięć stron, Rogue – usłyszała w myślach głos Xaviera. – I nie ograniczaj się do Wikipedii.

Kilka minut później leżała w łóżku i starała się zasnąć, jednak natłok wrażeń z dzisiejszego dnia ciągle do niej wracał. Zastanawiała się, czemu tak naprawdę Remy zabrał ją na Manhattan. Czy powinna doszukiwać się w tym jakichś podtekstów? Czy było to czysto przyjacielskie? Czy może… To nonsens, Rogue. Ogarnij się. Albo czegoś od ciebie chce, albo po prostu chce dołączyć cię do swej kolekcji. Zdobyć nietykalną. Nie bądź jego trofeum, Rogue – strofowała się w myślach. Gniew szybko przerodził się w zmartwienie. Po co Xavier go do siebie wezwał? Przeze mnie?

Zasnęła kilka kwadransów później. Tym razem śniła swoje sny, prawdziwie swoje. 

* * *

**AN: Udało mi się opublikować rozdział, jupi! Przepraszam, że tak długo to trwało, ale praca, szkoła, resetujący się komputer, Święta, praca, szkoła... Wspominałam o pracy? Kołowrotek mam nieziemski i niestety nic nie wskazuje na to, że stan ten ma ulec poprawie: w styczniu mam sesję na studiach, w pracy, o dziwo, jest dużo pracy, ale pocieszę Was, że już mam napisane jakieś 90% kolejnego rozdziału. Oczywiście, zgodnie z prawem Murphy'ego, napisanie tych brakujących 10% zajmie mi więcej czasu niż zeszło mi na tych 90%... Więc kolejny rozdział byyyć mooooże jeszcze w tym roku, ale nie liczyłabym na to - styczeń 2014 to bardziej realny termin :)**

Drogi **Gościu**** - niestety obciął adresy podanych przez Ciebie stron. Podasz raz jeszcze te nazwy? Tym razem bez domen . c o m, ok?  
****udreczon****a - da daaam! :D  
****Poison Princess**** - czekam na Twój fik - w tym fandomie jest na razie cisza, więc pisz! Do pióra (klawiatury), księżniczko! :D  
****EmXa**** - a kiedy Ty opublikujesz kolejny rozdział? :)  
dear ****Guest**** - this is my own story :)  
****Lisa**** - dziękuję za miłe słowa :) uwielbiam ff ROMY, pochłaniam je w ilościach hurtowych, bo na szczęście jest ich sporo w języku angielskim. I chyba mam farta, bo większość z nich jest na bardzo wysokim poziomie. Magneto się pojawi, ale obawiam się, że nieprędko dojdzie do współpracy między nim a X - Men. Choć, kto wie, może jeszcze o tym nie wiem? Evana niestety musiałam uśmiercić. Ten motyw jeszcze do nas wróci, przy okazji wyjścia na jaw bardzo brudnego sekretu jednego z bohaterów...  
****amazing - psyche**** - wow, dziękuję za tak długi post! Zawsze zgrzytam zębami, jak słyszę "Ruda". "Szelmę" pominę wymownym milczeniem. Co do zachowania Tabithy - wzięłam sobie do serca Twoją sugestię i nieco oczyściłam klimat między Tabby a Rogue. "Szmaragdowe oczy" - kurcze, słuszna uwaga! Rzeczywiście, mało który facet określiłby tak precyzyjnie kolor tęczówek. Z drugiej strony, Remy, jako złodziej, miał pewnie do czynienia z różnymi cennymi klejnotami i może stąd to skojarzenie? To mój pierwszy fic, więc wiadomo, jest sporo niedociągnięć. Podejrzewam, że choćby z tego rozdziału byłabyś w stanie wymienić kilka kwiatków do poprawy. Staram się jakoś przedstawić chemię między głównymi bohaterami, a przy tym nie ocierać się o kicz. Tak samo różnie mi wychodzą opisy postaci. Co prawda próbuję unikać nieśmiertelnego opkowego "ubrała się w taką i taką bluzę, z takim i takim nadrukiem, założyła takie i takie buty, uczesała się tak i tak, a najlepiej łapcie zdjęcie tej stylizacji", ale ciężko nie przesadzić w drugą stronę. Cóż, pierwsze koty za płoty, jeszcze wiele rozdziałów przed nami, więc może nabiorę wprawy :) Co do Magneto - wkrótce się pojawi, on czuwa, on gdzieś krąży, ale na razie X - Meni będą mieli inne sprawy na głowie. Przypomnę również, że Pietro i Wanda zniknęli z siedziby Bractwa w dniu ataku Sentinels i do tej pory się nie pojawi. Tak samo Fred i Todd. Do połączenia wszystkich teamów jeszcze nam sporo brakuje, ale myślę, że wkrótce konieczny będzie sojusz przeciwko... tss, tss, za dużo spoilerów! Poza tym na horyzoncie pojawi się pewien dobrze nam znany bohater z włosami w kolorze truskawkowego blondu (określenie zaczerpnięte z fików w języku angielskim, przeurocze, nieprawdaż?). :) I mogę Ci obiecać, że fik nie kończy się szybko! Zwłaszcza z moim tempem wrzucania kolejnych rozdziałów :D**

Życzę Wam spokojnych, rodzinnych Świąt! Pamiętajcie, że teraz przez cały rok będziecie próbować zrzucić kilogramy zdobyte podczas tych kilka dni, więc uważajcie :D  
Na wszelki wypadek pożyczę Wam również Szczęśliwego Nowego 2014 Roku! :) Oby był lepszy niż obecny!

Z góry przepraszam również za wszystkie literówki. Likier piernikowy too stronk :')


End file.
